The Wall
by TheRealSlimShady7
Summary: Gohan y Kazimir son únicos en su especie, ambos destinados a la grandeza, pero siendo golpeados una y otra vez en consecuencia. Luchando con sus fantasmas, ambos se esconden detrás de un muro, tratando de evitar lo que son. En una búsqueda por reencontrase con su ser y salir del muro, ambos guerreros entenderán el significado de la justicia y la venganza.
1. Another Brick in the Wall, pt 1

**Acompáñenme**** a leer esta triste historia. **

**Esta es una idea que ha rondado mi cabeza por más de 5 jodidos años, cada vez que veo algo relacionado con dragon ball me recordaba a mí mismo que debía llevar a cabo esto pero siempre se posponía. Es más, no sé por qué estoy tan loco de hacerlo ahora si en una semana tengo exámenes finales en la universidad, pero bueno, son riesgos que se corren. Eso sí, no esperen un capitulo diario.**

**A pesar de que la base es dragon ball, esta historia va a ser un bukake de ideas tomadas de otros lados. Comics, peliculas, series, otros animes. Todo en una sola plasta gigante de mierda. Inclusive música, pues por el titulo tanto del fanfic como de este capitulo se abran dado cuenta.**

**Sin nada más que decir, puchale la intro.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: Another Brick in the Wall, part one.**_

* * *

**Año 767**

[1].

La tierra temblaba, resistiendo la lucha que decidiría el destino de la misma. El origen eran dos haces de luz chocando una con otra. De un lado, un niño de no más de 12 años con el cuerpo de un guerrero, cabello rubio en punta y ojos esmeraldas; del otro lado un ser humanoide mayormente de color verde, quien poseía unos ojos morados fríos.

El chico luchaba, pero tan malherido como estaba, sentía que sus fuerzas cada vez se apaciguaban más.

_"Maldita sea, si tan solo hubiera acabado con Él cuando pude… Soy un jodido imbécil." _Se recriminaba el chico en su mente, viendo impotente como el monstruo lo superaba cada vez más.

"Ya no te quedan energías; el sacrificio de tu padre será en vano. Morirás y lo harás con la más grande las miserias, Son Gohan." Le gritaba el ser verde con una risa burlona, obteniendo el efecto deseado, pues el chico llamado Gohan rompió en un llanto silencioso, sin embargo, seguía tratando de empujar su onda de energía con el único brazo bueno que le quedaba.

_"Hijo, no lo escuches."_

Una voz angelical resonó en la cabeza del joven.

"¿Papá?"

_"Sí, hijo, soy yo. No debes dejar que Cell te distraiga con sus palabras sucias. Lucha, Gohan, yo sé que tú tienes el poder suficiente."_ Animaba el difunto padre a su hijo.

"Pero Cell tiene razón. Yo tenía el poder necesario para terminarlo, pero decidí ceder a mi orgullo. Tener el poder y no lograrlo es peor que no lograrlo sin tener el poder." Pensó Gohan tristemente, aceptando su error.

_"Todos cometemos errores, hijo, pero sólo un valiente tiene la voluntad de corregirlos. Yo sé que Tú eres valiente Gohan, pero la valentía es una virtud que viene de adentro, del deseo de proteger a alguien o a un ideal."_ Explicó sabiamente el veterano en artes marciales a su primogénito.

Gohan se sorprendió por las palabras de su padre; aunque era muy admirado por todos, su inteligencia nunca había sido motivo de alabanza, pero ahí estaba, ya muerto y animándolo con palabras sabías. Miró a su alrededor, todos sus amigos yacían inconscientes o muy cansados para hacer algo; miró a la tierra que temblaba tratando de sobrevivir; a los animales que seguro estaban asustados; las personas que no sabían lo que estaba pasando, las familias angustiadas. El peso de esas vidas había recaído en los hombros de un niño de 11 años, y Gohan se dio cuenta que tendría que aceptarlo; quería proteger a sus seres amados.

"¡Cell! Un ser como tú, que vive sin motivos más que la satisfacción, nunca podrá derrotar a los ideales que guerreros forjaron con sangre." Espetó el joven, aplicando más poder a su técnica.

Cell se sorprendió por el aumento de poder del joven herido.

"Bah, pero qué estupideces dices. Un mocoso nunca podrá derrotarme, no a mí que soy el epitome de la perfección." Rebatió el auto proclamado ser perfecto.

"No dejaré que me arrebates todo lo que amo. Mis sentimientos son terrícolas y mi sed de sangre es saiyajin; protegeré este planeta porque es el legado de mi padre." Con estas palabras Gohan aplicó aún más poder a su Kamehameha.

Cell, ahora algo angustiado por la nueva oleada de poder de su joven contrincante, decidió atacar por lo bajo otra vez.

"¿El mismo padre que estaría vivo de no ser por tu incompetencia?" El bio androide se mofó una vez más de los errores del joven, consiguiendo que este fuese dubitativo por unos momentos.

"No lo escuches, Gohan."

Una voz llamó la atención de los dos; atrás de Gohan yacía un hombre malherido, cabello negro parecido al de su padre, pero con un largo mechón que cubría completamente el lado izquierdo de su rostro, tez blanca, ojos ébano y tres marcas en cada mejilla parecidas a bigotes; el hombre llevaba puesto un gi color negro parecido al de su padre, con una camisa roja debajo, pero a diferencia de su padre, llevaba guantes de combate rojos en vez de muñequeras.

"Tío Satoshi." Murmuró Gohan.

Este hombre era Son Satoshi, el hermano menor de Son Goku y el ultimo Saiyaju de sangre pura; separado de su familia al nacer por órdenes de Freezer y criado para la batalla, se encontraron en la batalla de Namek, y después de aquellos acontecimientos el hombre volvió a la tierra con su hallada familia, inclusive estableciéndose con una novia, quien era su futura esposa.

"Tu padre está muy orgulloso de ti, Gohan. Yo lo sé porque yo también lo estoy. Tú eres el puente de dos especies tan iguales y diferentes a la vez, tienes lo mejor de ambas. Protege el planeta que te vio nacer, querido sobrino." Con esas palabras, el hombre ascendió a Súper saiyaju, cuya única diferencia del súper saiyajin consistía en que las marcas en sus mejillas se hacían más salvajes y gruesas.

El hombre arremetió contra Cell, deteniéndose para cargar un ataque en pro de ayudar a su sobrino. Cargó una esfera densa de energía en su mano derecha.

"¡**Saiya Spirit!"** Exclamó Satoshi, enviando la esfera hacia Cell, quien la recibió de lleno.

Gohan no perdió la oportunidad y usó toda la fuerza que le quedaba para lograr vencer a Cell en su duelo de Kamehameha.

"¡No, imposible, YO soy perfecto!"

Fueron las últimas palabras del bio androide, antes de ser consumido por el ataque de Gohan, llevándolo al fin de su existencia.

Y de repente hubo silencio.

Gohan, cansado, observó donde una vez estuvo Cell, como si no creyera que de verdad había vencido. Una vez confirmó su victoria, cedió al cansancio, perdiendo la transformación del Súper saiyajin fase 2.

Los demás guerreros ya estaban conscientes cuando eso, y uno a uno se acercaron al joven salvador.

"¡Gohan lo hizo!" Fue la celebración de Krillin, el mejor amigo de Goku y eterno compañero de batallas.

"Carajo, ese niño sí que es algo." Dijo alegre Yamcha.

Satoshi y Piccolo llegaron primero donde el niño, verificando que estaba bien.

Tien shinhan y una chica con un hombre muerto en brazos se acercaban. La chica respondía al nombre de Son Saori, futura hija de Satoshi. Saori es una mujer de 20 años, cabello castaño oscuro lacio y largo, ojos azules y las marcas en ambas mejillas que confirmaban su ascendencia; Traía una variante del uniforme de su padre, siendo la camisa de abajo manga larga en vez de corta. El hombre muerto en sus brazos era Trunks briefs, futuro hijo de Vegeta y Bulma, asesinado por Cell cuando regresó de las cenizas.

Justo en ese momento Vegeta se acercó al grupo, mirando con tristeza el cuerpo de su hijo.

"No se preocupe, señor Vegeta, lo reviviremos." Le dijo Saori, dándose cuenta de su preocupación.

Vegeta no dijo nada, dio una última mirada al cadáver de su hijo y a Gohan, quien ahora estaba en brazos de su mentor.

"Ese insecto de Kakaroto me supera aun estando muerto." Murmuró el príncipe de la raza muerta por lo bajo.

Todos se dispusieron a irse al templo de Kami-sama. Satoshi se dio cuenta que Vegeta seguía de pie mirando el enorme cráter.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntó el ultimo pura sangre al último pura sangre.

"Nada." Respondió a secas.

"¿Vas a venir?"

Vegeta lo miró; Satoshi se dio cuenta de la mirada abatida en sus ojos.

"No."

Satoshi comprendió que el guerrero requería de tiempo a solas, así que solo asintió y se fue.

Vegeta se quedó de pie, mirando el cráter que había causado la colisión de titanes.

_"¿Por qué siento… culpa?"_

Con ese pensamiento, Vegeta despegó a algún lugar que solo él sabría.

Desconocido para todos, un hombre de afro excéntrico surgía de los escombros, mirando alrededor, en busca de aquellos fenómenos que habían generado tal espectáculo.

El hombre tuvo una gran idea, una que le arreglaría la vida.

**Mientras tanto, en un planeta lejano. Zen-whobari.**

Un planeta verde y azul, como la tierra; mares abundantes, montañas altas, valles preciosos y un amanecer hermoso. Un planeta verde y azul, con gente verde, personas que habían pasado por una crisis de escases hace algunas décadas, pero con trabajo en equipo todo el planeta logró lo que hoy en día la tierra sueña: igualdad, un sistema económico no dañino, pobreza reducida casi a la inexistencia.

Con la llegada de cuatro visitantes que aparentaban lo salvaje debido a la fama de su raza, para sorpresa de todos los zehoberei, los visitantes ayudaron en gran medida al desarrollo de su planeta. Tanto fue, que hoy en día esos visitantes habían echado sus raíces, dando nacimiento a una nueva era para su raza.

Pero no todo puede ser perfecto, ni siquiera en una utopía.

El planeta que había resurgido de sus cenizas, ahora estaba cayéndose a pedazos por la guerra.

¿Algún bando rebelde? No.

Otros visitantes habían llegado, pero a diferencia de los últimos, estos no querían hablar.

En una de las ciudades principales del pequeño planeta azul se llevaba a cabo una batalla entre el mayor protector del planeta y el causante de las desgracias.

En medio de tanta destrucción se podían distinguir dos figuras: una pequeña en el suelo jadeante, y otra elevada en el aire con aura arrogante.

El que estaba en el aire era un hombre alto, vestido con una gabardina verde que cubría casi todo su cuerpo, y una armadura de metal cubriendo todo, inclusive su rostro, dejando únicamente agujeros para la boca, nariz y ojos. El hombre está prácticamente fresco, únicamente alguna que otra mota de polvo en su ropa.

El pequeño jadeante era un niño de no más de 12 años, cabello negro largo desordenado; ojos grisáceos, tez blanca y 3 macas en ambas mejillas semejantes a bigotes; vestía una especie de ropa tradicional que consistía en una camisa negra manga larga cuello de tirilla que se abotonaba de lado, un cinturón rojo por encima de la camisa a la altura de la cintura, un pantalón negro de combate y botas pesadas; además de una cola semejante a la de un felino salvaje saliendo de su pantalón (a); la vestimenta parecía de seda pero en realidad estaba recubierta por una exo-armadura de acero. El pequeño se notaba malherido, con cortes en toda su ropa y una gran herida en su frente.

"Eso es lo que pasa cuando las personas intentan resistirse a la muerte. No pueden huir de ella, solo aceptarla. Soy misericordioso al traerla ante ustedes." Expresó el hombre con una voz profunda.

"Trajiste guerra a un planeta que estaba alcanzando el tope de su progreso, ¿a eso le llamas misericordia?" Expresó su desagrado el joven con su voz aún algo infantil, pero con fiereza.

"¿Progreso? Tal vez. Pero si se hubieran mantenido en las sombras no me hubiera visto obligado a adelantar su destrucción; en cambio dieron posada a seres peligrosos."

El pequeño lo miro con rabia, y el hombre solo bufó.

"Obviamente sabes de quiénes estoy hablando, pequeño Saiyaju, Kazimir." Sentenció el hombre, mirando al ahora nombrado Kazimir.

"Estas personas solo nos tendieron la mano, ¿por qué eso es malo? ¿Qué derecho tienes tú para decidir el peligro de un ser si eres tan despreciable?" Espetó con rabia. A lo que el hombre solo río.

"¿Qué derecho tengo yo? Niño, aún no lo has entendido. Yo soy el emisario de la muerte, me encargo de poner en equilibrio el poder, Soy el Dr. Doom." El narcisista se presentó.

Kazimir se levantó, con rabia desprendiendo de sus ojos que ahora eran color esmeralda, y con un grito, un aura dorada lo cubrió cambiando su cabello de oscuro a dorado, poniéndolo de punta.

"Sólo eres un maldito ególatra que se cree un Dios. No te perdonaré lo que le has hecho a mi pueblo, a mi familia." Si las miradas mataran, Doom ya estaría en la inexistencia.

El autoproclamado emisario de la muerte se echó a reír.

"¿Aún no has superado la muerte de tu abuelo y tu padre, niño?" Se burló el hombre, causando una gran rabia en Kazimir, quien a gran velocidad arremetió contra Doom.

[2].

A pesar de la gran velocidad de Kazimir, para Doom fue como ver a una tortuga. Sostuvo el puño de Kazimir con facilidad, luego lo jaló hacia Él para propinarle un rodillazo en el estómago, sacándole el aire al niño quien ni siquiera alcanzó a respirar cuando el enmascarado le dio una patada en la espalda lanzándolo hacia el piso.

Kazimir se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, cargando dos esferas en sus manos, las lanzó hacia los costados de Doom a gran velocidad, deteniéndose a un par de metros de Él, luego las esferas empezaron a girar, creando un efecto cuchilla que parecía no afectar a Doom.

Kazimir trató de aprovechar la oportunidad, extendió sus brazos acumulando energía.

"**Rage...**"

Luego juntó sus manos por encima de su cabeza.

"**Of…"**

Finalmente extendió sus manos aún juntas frente a Él, lanzado una potente ráfaga de energía.

"**¡GOD!**"

El llamado rage of god es un potente torrente de energía pura con un efecto paralizante que además funciona como un absorbente de energía.

El torrente golpeó de lleno a Doom, quien se halló impasible ante el golpe.

Kazimir miró expectante el humo formando por la explosión, y sus ojos se llenaron de pánico al ver a Doom salir ileso, con apenas un rasguño en su ropa.

"Definitivamente se nota tu herencia. Provienes de una raza tonta llena de simios tonto y gatos flojos. Uno creería que al nacer en otro planeta serías diferente. Sabes, no deja de hacerme gracia está ironía." Doom hablaba como si de una plática tranquila se tratase.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Kazimir, jadeante.

"Pues que tus abuelos y padres fueron recibidos por estas personas, lo cual te dio la oportunidad de nacer, y ahora tú eres la razón de su exterminio." Se jactaba el hombre disfrutando la mirada de confusión en el rostro del chico.

"Así es, Saiyaju. Verás podría decirse que yo elimino planetas potencialmente peligrosos, ¿y con qué criterio? Te preguntarás. Es simple, me baso en el nivel de poder de sus guerreros y/o protectores. Y tú, Kazimir, eres demasiado fuerte para estar vivo." Terminó diciendo Doom de manera amenazante.

Doom levantó un brazo y Kazimir se sintió paralizado, Doom empezó a mover su brazo causando que Kazimir se estrellara contra el suelo, edificios y demás objetos.

Debido a la agonía que sentía Kazimir ya no pudo mantener el estado de súper saiyaju.

"Has sido una molestia, Kazimir; tuve que venir personalmente porque mi ejército no era capaz de encargarse de un mocoso. Ahora lo pagarás." Doom atrajo a Kazimir hasta donde él, con su mano libre cargada de energía lista para atravesar el pecho del niño.

Una explosión sonó y Doom perdió su equilibrio en el aire, perdiendo el control de Kazimir quien antes de caer al piso fue atrapado por alguien.

Las salvadoras de Kazimir eran su abuela y su madre, quienes habían lanzado un ataque conjunto hacia Doom aprovechando que estaba distraído.

La madre de Kazimir se llama Pepper, una Saiyajin hija de padres Saiyajines que perecieron en batalla hace muchos años, antes de la destrucción del planeta vegeta; sus características físicas son las propias de un Saiyajin, aunque su cabello no es desordenado debido a la civilización en su nuevo planeta. La abuela paterna de Kazimir se llama Aiko, una saiyaju con rasgos típicos de su raza.

La que salvó a Kazimir de la caída fue Gamora, una zehoberei mejor amiga de Kazimir, es dos años mayor que él.

"¡Gamora, lleva a Kazimir a la nave y váyanse de aquí!" Gritó la saiyajin, en posición de pelea mirando como Doom salía de su shock inicial.

Kazimir se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

"Gamora, suéltame." Dijo el ojigris en casi un susurro.

"Ni creas que lo haré, maldito terco. Tenemos que irnos." Le reprochó la chica verde.

Kazimir, a pesar de estar débil, seguía siendo más fuerte, por lo que en un movimiento salió de los brazos de Gamora.

"¡No pienso irme! No dejaré que ese maldito se salga con la suya." Espetó a Gamora quien lo miraba con enfado.

"¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?! ¡Se acabó, Kazimir! ¡Perdimos! Ya no queda nada que hacer aquí." Gamora comenzó a llorar. Kazimir la miró unos segundos, y volteó a donde estaba Doom, dándose cuenta de que todo el ejército sobrante del planeta se encontraba rodeándolo.

"¿Qué están haciendo? Se supone que deben estar protegiendo a los civiles." Se preguntó el chico saiyaju.

"Nos están ganando tiempo. Hay una nave con todos los niños menores de 15 años y algunos soldados esperando por nosotros." Le comunicó Gamora, dejando en shock a Kazimir.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué diablos-

"¡Ya no hay tiempo! Tenemos que irnos. Los ancianos decidieron quedarse para que los niños pudieran tener más oportunidades. Ahora mismo también está allá peleando con Doom para que nosotros podamos escapar y tú solo quieres desperdiciar sus sacrificios." Gamora explotó, encarando a Kazimir, quien seguía en shock por todo lo que pasaba.

Kazimir desvió la mirada hacia el campo de batalla. Sentía como las vidas de los soldados y los civiles que se quedaron se perdían a montones. Supuso que antes debieron haber estado dentro de una barrera supresora de ki para poder ocultarse, pues literalmente eran los habitantes restantes del planeta. Para su alivio el ki de su madre y abuela seguía encendido.

"Este planeta me vio nacer. Ustedes le dieron una mano a mi familia, lo cual me permitió vivir. Es mi culpa que ese hombre esté aquí. No puedo solo irme, Gamora; tengo que pelear." Respondió finalmente Kazimir.

"No puedes hacernos esto, Kazimir… Te necesitamos con nosotros." Sollozó la chica.

Kazimir acercó su mano a su rostro, acariciando su mejilla.

"Eres la mejor amiga que nunca hubiera podido tener. Te quiero." Finalmente se expresó.

"Yo también…" Dijo sollozante la chica, mirando a Kazimir, esos ojos grises que le dieron esperanza a su planeta.

Y luego oscuridad.

Kazimir noqueó a Gamora con un golpe rápido.

"Estoy seguro de que tú serás capaz de protegerlos…" Susurro el ojigris.

En eso se acercó un hombre. Kazimir lo conocía, era el Capitán Sergei, uno de los más fuertes del ejército.

"Llévatela." Le dijo Kazimir, acercando a Gamora al Capitán, quien la tomo en brazos.

"Hay una capsula de escape en el contenedor 9-a, por si cambias de opinión y deseas seguirnos. Fue un honor, hijo de la paz." Se despidió el soldado yéndose con la chica.

Kazimir se lanzó a la batalla. Y cuando llegó solo pudo ver su pesadilla echa realidad.

De 50 mil Zehoberei que había sentido hace 10 minutos, ahora solo quedaban 20, quienes estaban frente a Doom.

La rabia lo estaba llenando a niveles que nunca había imaginado. Pero nada lo preparó para lo que vio.

Su abuela, su querida abuela Aiko, frente a Doom, mientras este incrustaba su mano en donde estaría su corazón.

La mirada en sus ojos; los gritos de su madre; la frialdad de Doom al tirar hacia un lado el cuerpo sin vida de su abuela.

Kazimir se quedó ahí, a 10 metros de donde estaba Doom. Mirando el cuerpo de su abuela, quien por la posición en la que cayó, pudo ver a Kazimir a la distancia.

Recuerdos de cuando era pequeño y abuela le daba dulces a escondidas de sus padres; los días en el parque; los entrenamientos; las noches donde se quedaba con sus abuelos y jugaban juegos de mesa.

"Ah, Kazimir, volviste. Creí que ya no querías jugar conmigo. Esa era tu abuela, ¿no? Qué cosas, ya he matado a dos miembros de tu familia. Qué lástima que fuera mi ejercito el que acabó con tu abuelo." Se regocijaba Doom.

Kazimir ya no pudo soportarlo más.

"¡AAAAAH!"

La tierra temblaba ante el poder despertado de Kazimir. Sus ojos parpadeaban entre completamente blancos y unos iris amarillentos. El aura a su alrededor se volvió verdosa y sus músculos se expandieron (no demasiado); las marcas en sus mejillas se hicieron aún más negras y salvajes que como súper saiyaju, y su cabello parpadeando entre amarillo y verde se movía salvajemente con el aura.

Los pocos supervivientes y la saiyajin miraban con asombro a Kazimir, inclusive Doom estaba sorprendido.

Y los temblores pararon. [3]

Frente a ellos estaba Kazimir, con el aura verde aún a su alrededor. Su cabello color verde estaba de punta, sus pupilas desparecieron y sus colmillos y uñas se alargaron; el pelaje de su cola también se volvió verde y ahora estaba libremente ondeando.; ya no contaba con su camisa pues la expansión de sus músculos, aunque no exagerada, fue lo suficiente para romperla.

"Pagarás por eso…" Kazimir gruñó por lo bajo, mirando a Doom como un animal mira a su presa.

Sin previo aviso, Kazimir gritó como un animal y en un estallido de velocidad le dio un puñetazo a Doom mandándolo a volar.

El saiyaju desenfrenado le lanzó varias esferas de energía, y luego procedió a ir por él a gran velocidad, sacándolo de los escombros de una patada para luego propinarle una gran cantidad de puñetazos.

Abrumado sería una exageración para describir como se sentía Doom en estos momentos; el niño lo había tomado por completa sorpresa y ahora estaba teniendo problemas para responder.

Harto de los golpes salvajes y el hecho de que sentía como partes de su armadura se agrietaban, Doom aumentó su poder creando como pudo un campo de fuerza su alrededor, consiguiendo que el chico golpeara el campo de fuerza.

Para sorpresa de Doom el campo de fuerza también se estaba agrietando, por lo que cargo energía en su mano derecha.

"**Ondas del cementerio.**" Doom expulsó unas ondas abrumantes de su mano, obligando a Kazimir a protegerse con sus brazos en forma de equis.

Doom aprovechó esa oportunidad para lanzar más ataques, cargando energía en sus brazos, un ataque llamado pulso umbrío.

Al verse atacado repetitivamente, el saiyaju desenfrenado grito harto y expulsó una gran cantidad de poder en forma de barrera, obligando a Doom a protegerse.

Kazimir salió a toda velocidad golpeando el campo de fuerza repetidamente, consiguiendo romperlo, dándole a Doom un combo que lo mandó hacia el suelo.

Doom, ahora ya bastante enojado, procedió a aumentar más su poder.

Kazimir se dirigía a él a toda velocidad, pero fue detenido en el aire por Doom quien tenía su brazo extendido frente a él, para luego atraerlo y darle en la boca del estómago con una esfera de energía densa que mandó a Kazimir volando.

A pesar de su increíble poder, Kazimir estaba empezando a sentir toda la fatiga acumulada, y Doom a cada segundo aumentaba más su poder. Sin embargo, aún estaba cegado por la ira, por lo que se lanzó varias veces por Doom, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

"¿Qué pasa, bestia? ¿Ya se te acabó la ira? Tal vez deba matar a tu madre para que esto vuelva a ser interesante." Se burló el hechicero de la muerte.

Ante tal insinuación Kazimir no decepcionó y se enojó más, rompiendo el control de Doom volvió a propinarle puñetazos.

El emisario de la muerte no creía que fuese a funcionar su amenaza, lo cual le molestó porque esta criatura inferior lo seguía tocando.

Después de unos golpes, Doom logró sujetar el puño derecho de kazimir, para luego clavarle dos dedos en el pecho, quitándole el aire haciendo que se arrodillara.

"Creo que ya jugamos demasiado." Dijo Doom con frialdad mirando al peliverde a sus pies.

Kazimir recuperó un poco de aliento y volviendo a intentar golpear al hechicero con su puño izquierdo, siendo detenido de nueva cuenta.

"Me voy… a vengar…" Gruñó Kazimir.

"Veo que te gusta dar puños, señor vengador." Expresó fríamente. Cargó energía en el brazo que no sujetaba a kazimir, y luego tocó el brazo que sí.

Lo siguiente fueron solo gritos.

Doom desintegraba poco a poco el brazo izquierdo de Kazimir, quien ante el dolor solo podía gritar y gritar. Tanto fue la agonía que perdió el estado descontrolado. Para cuando su cabello volvió a ser negro, su brazo izquierdo ya no estaba.

"Voy a disfrutar mucho rebanándote pieza por pieza."

Antes de que Doom pudiera hacer algo, bombas de humo y una explosión perturbaron su visión.

"¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?! ¡¿OTRA VEZ?!" Grito el hechicero, pero era demasiado tarde. Kazimir estaba en brazos de su madre escapando.

Antes de que Doom pudiera pensar en perseguirlos, literalmente 4 edificios le cayeron encima.

"¡BOMBAS, ¡EXPLOSIONES, TIRENLE DE TODO! NO DEJEN QUE LOS PERSIGA." Grito uno de los soldados.

Mientras tanto, a las afueras de la ciudad, Pepper con su hijo en brazos abría los contendores de emergencia, todos vacíos debido al escape de los más jóvenes. Quedando únicamente algo en el contenedor 9-a. Una capsula de escape, una versión mejorada de los modelos con los que llegaron ellos hace 30 años.

Sin embargo, era solo de una plaza.

"Madre…" Susurró Kazimir. Su madre lo miró con ternura, pero con dolor al ver el estado de su hijo. Lleno de heridas y sin un brazo.

"Estarás bien, cariño…"

Su vida se vino abajo en media año. Casi 30 años de paz donde solo pudo sentirse feliz y dichosa destruidos por la ambición de un loco con complejo de Dios.

Pero no era momento para estar triste, tenía que salvar a su hijo.

Llegó a donde estaba la capsula, y sabiendo lo limitado de su tiempo, dejó a su hijo en el piso suavemente y se dispuso a configurar la capsula. La configuro para que siguiera la energía más alta, esperando que el poder de Gamora, Sergei y los demás soldados y luchadores de la nave fuera suficiente. Debido a que no querían que ningún tipo de información se filtrara, nunca decidieron a donde iban a ir los niños, decidiendo que lo mejor sería alejarse lo suficiente y luego ver a dónde ir, por lo que ella no tenía coordenadas de un lugar.

"Madre… lo siento…"

Pepper escuchó a su hijo susurrar.

"No hay nada de qué disculparse, mi amor." Le dijo la saiyajin con una sonrisa materna.

Kazimir al fin estuvo lo suficientemente consciente para notar que la capsula era de un solo asiento y no había otros a su alrededor.

"_No…_" Su mente pensó en negación.

"Madre… no me iré sin ti…" Kazimir trató de levantarse como pudo, siendo detenido por su madre quien lo miraba con una expresión dura.

"Te irás en esa capsula y no quiero discutir, jovencito."

La mujer pudo ver como los ojos de hijo, esos ojos tan extraños en su raza, se quebraban ante la idea de perder a su ultima familia.

"No… si te quedas, te matará…" Jadeó el niño. Su madre le dio una sonrisa triste y procedió a abrazarlo.

"Morir por sus hijos es lo que los padres hacen… Lamento todo esto, lamento que tuvieras que pelear y ver toda esa sangre derramada." Se disculpó la mujer de ojos negros con su hijo de ojos grises.

Desde que empezó la guerra, Kazimir se lanzó a la batalla desobedeciendo a sus padres, salvando a un pueblo pequeño debido a ello. Desde aquel día Kazimir se volvió el frente de batalla, tuvo que madurar en cuestión de semanas. Se había vuelto la esperanza del planeta.

Lo estaban haciendo bien por casi 6 meses, hasta que hace cuatro días el señor de señores apareció y todo empezó a caer en picada.

"Estás hecho para cosas grandes, hijo. Debes vivir por ello. Lo que hiciste hace unos minutos me lo confirmó. Eres el súper saiyaju legendario." Expresó su orgullo aun abrazando a su hijo, luchando para no llorar.

"Eres la esperanza, mi pequeño ojito de luz." Ella ya no pudo soportarlo más y empezó a llorar.

Kazimir, en sus hombros, también lo hizo.

Sin embargo, Pepper sintió el ultimo ki de sus hombres caer, y sabía que tenía que hacer algo rápido.

"Te amo mucho, mi cielo." Susurró a su hijo, antes de dejarlo inconsciente. Lo metió rápidamente a la capsula y la activó, en seguida la capsula salió disparada hacia el cielo y ella la escoltó.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta la capsula estaba fuera del planeta y un ki maligno estaba a su espalda.

"Así que tú piensas que él estará a salvo solo porque lo enviaste lejos." Doom se acercó poco a poco a la madre desconsolada.

"Él es el que traerá paz a este mundo tan corrupto, estoy segura de ello. Y cuando llegue el momento, él acabará contigo." Dijo Pepper confiada.

Doom se echó a reír.

"Una madre orgullosa por lo que veo. Bueno, creo que sabes lo que sigue, eres la última en pie."

Esta vez fue Pepper la que empezó a reír.

"No soy la última en pie, Doom. Un día te encontrarás con aquel que dentro de sí carga con el recuerdo de los caídos." Pepper se puso en posición de pelea.

Doom solo bufó.

"Entonces supongo que esperaré. Pero por ahora, disfrutaré matando a su madre."

Pepper se lanzó a la batalla que sabía que iba a perder.

Con el único pensamiento en su familia caída y su hijo que ahora iba a un lugar seguro.

**Unas horas después, cerca del sistema solar.**

Un error en los cálculos ocurrió. Pepper no esperaba que justo ese día, en un pequeño planeta en un pequeño sistema solar se estuviera llevando a cabo una batalla de titanes por el destino del planeta.

La energía se sintió en gran parte de la galaxia, y justo en el momento en el que el sensor de la nave donde yacía un inconsciente Kazimir detectó dicha masividad, cambió el curso y se dirigió al origen de la energía.

Debido a los saltos y a la increíble velocidad de la pequeña nave (aproximadamente 10% de la velocidad de la luz), fue cuestión de horas antes de que la nave llegara al sistema solar.

**Mientras tanto, en la tierra. Mirador de Kami-sama.**

El cielo estaba oscuro y un gran dragón yacía frente a los guerreros que combatieron contra el bio androide Cell. Habiendo deseado que todos los asesinados por Cell volvieran a la vida, Mirai Trunks volvía a ponerse pie, recibiendo un abrazo de su compañera del futuro, Mirai Saori. El segundo deseo estuvo en disputa, pero finalmente Krillin pidió que las bombas en los cuerpos de #18 y #17 fueran eliminadas.

"Mi padre no fue revivido, supongo." El autor de la muerte de Cell dijo con lastima.

"No te preocupes, Gohan. Iré a New Namek y les pediré el favor para que Goku pueda volver a la vida." El tío de Gohan, Satoshi, lo alentó poniendo una mano en su hombro; a lo cual Gohan emocionado lo miró.

"Muchas gracias, tío Sato." Dijo emocionado el chico, quien vio su culpa aliviada ante la idea de que su padre sí podría volver.

_"Lo siento, chicos, pero Goku no podrá volver."_

Gohan nunca antes había deseado no escuchar la voz de alguien cercano a su familia, pero en este momento lo hizo.

Todos, impactados ante las palabras del Kaiosama del norte, no podían estar más confundidos.

"¿A qué te refieres, Kaiosama? ¿Por qué Goku no puede volver?" Preguntó confundido Piccolo.

_"La razón se escapa de mis manos, Piccolo, sólo sé que son órdenes del supremo kaiosama; ni siquiera Shenlong puede ignorar su mandato. Lo siento mucho, ni siquiera lo dejan hablar a través de mí."_ Explicó finalmente Kaiosama.

El mundo se vino abajo para todos, pero especialmente para Gohan.

"_Yo… lo maté… por mi culpa, mi padre murió y ahora no puede volver a la vida._" Los pensamientos de Gohan eran certeros. Era el peor día de su vida.

El hibrido cayó de rodillas y golpeó con sus puños el suelo, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo mi hermano para que le prohibieran volver a la vida?" Espetó Satoshi, no soportando ver a su sobrino en tal estado.

_"Ya se los dije, los motivos se me escapan. Goku manda saludos y dice que lo perdonen, que él tampoco tiene idea de por qué no lo dejan volver. Te dice que por favor cuides de tu familia y que trates de encontrar tu felicidad. A Gohan le dice que lo ama y que cuide de su madre. Adiós, lo lamento una vez más."_ Y con eso el kaiosama cortó la comunicación.

Krillin, abrumado por la muerte definitiva por su mejor amigo, se acercó al chico pelinegro tratando se consolarlo.

"Es mi culpa que mi padre muriera…" Sollozó el hibrido.

"Nadie te culpa Gohan, porque no fue tu culpa. Es culpa de Cell que muriera y es culpa de ese tal supremo kaiosama que no podrá volver. Por favor deja de decir eso." Trató de consolarlo el monje.

Gohan no pudo soportarlo más y se fue volando a toda velocidad.

"¡Gohan!" Gritó el namekiano, queriendo ir por él, pero fue detenido por el ultimo saiyaju sangre pura con vida (según ellos).

"Yo me encargo." Dijo simplemente y fue tras Gohan.

"También iré con él, no me importa si es su tío." Dijo simplemente Piccolo y siguió a Gohan también.

* * *

Mientras Satoshi seguía a Gohan no pudo evitar notar algo extraño en un bosque que sobrevolaba; es como si un avión se hubiera estrellado.

Satoshi se detuvo en seco.

"_Siento un ki débil… tal vez sea el de un animal herido._" Pensó el azabache. Sin embargo, el ki no se sentía como de un animal.

Con curiosidad decidió acercarse, habiendo notado que Piccolo iba tras de Gohan también.

Sus ojos se abrieron en shock al ver que al final de todo, había un cráter con una capsula muy similar a la que usaban los del ejercito de freezer.

Con algo de cautela se acercó a la nave.

A través del cristal pudo ver a un niño, de la edad de Gohan más o menos. Se notaba malherido, con mucha sangre seca en su piel y muy magullado. Pero lo que lo animó aún más a abrir la capsula y ayudar al niño fueron las marcas en sus mejillas. El chico es un Saiyaju.

Rápidamente abrió la capsula, tomando al niño en brazos dándose por fin cuenta de que al chico le faltaba su brazo izquierdo. Notando que la herida estaba cauterizada, no se preocupó por ello.

"_¿Cómo demonios llegó este niño aquí?_" Pensó el adulto, despegando hacia el mirador.

El chico adquiría cierto grado de consciencia, abriendo levemente los ojos. Satoshi se dio cuenta de esto y también lo miró.

"Tranquilo, chico, estarás bien." Le dijo con voz seria.

El niño saiyaju no entendió nada, puesto que no estaba completamente consciente y además hablaba un idioma diferente.

Sin embargo, la vista es universal, y cuando vio las marcas en las mejillas del hombre, se sorprendió.

**_"¿Un saiyaju…?"_** Susurró el chico.

Satoshi a duras penas entendió la palabra "Saiyaju" confirmándole que el chico conocía su herencia, aunque su acento e idioma le eran desconocidos.

Recuerdos llegaron a la mente del joven guerrero, dándose cuenta de que, si estaba en otro planeta, debía ser lejano puesto que los planetas cercanos al suyo no tenían saiyas viviendo en ellos; por lo tanto, su madre estaba definitivamente muerta, y no sabía ni donde estaba él ni donde estaban los niños que escaparon.

Estaba solo.

Con ese pensamiento en su mente, una lagrima solitaria cayó de su ojo derecho, antes de sumirse una vez más en la inconsciencia.

* * *

**Bueno, fue un inicio algo duro. Le di más palabras a Kazimir porque al ser un personaje creado por mí necesitaba generar más empatía hacia él y que conocieran su historia; con el tiempo se Él mismo irá contando sus experiencias en la guerra. **

**Gohan y Kazimir tendrán el mismo grado de protagonismo, se notará una dualidad a futuro debido a las actitudes que tomará cada uno.**

(a) Es una ropa tradicional rusa masculina.

[1] Gohan vs Cell.

Gohan (11 años): 30,000,000- Ssj: 1,500,000,000- Ssj2: 3,000,000,000- Ssj2 (herido): 2,200,000,000

Cell perfect: 1,300,000,000- S perfect: 2,600,000,000

Satoshi: 20,000,000- ssj: 1,000,000,000

[2] Kazimir vs Dr. Doom.

Dr. Doom (1% de poder): 250.000.000

Kazimir(12 años): 1.000.000- Ssj: 50.000.000

Aiko: 8.000

Pepper: 25.000

Soldados zehoberei: 2.000-9.000

[3] Kazimir desatado vs Dr. Doom.

Dr. Doom (1% de poder): 250.000.000- 10%:2,500,000,000- 20%: 5,000,000,000

Kazimir(estado base real, el poder escondido dentro de él): 5,000,000- estado base bestia x10: 50,000,000- ssjxEBB: 2,500,000,000 – SsjLegendario (EBBx70): 3,500,000,000

Pepper: 25.000

Soldados zehoberei: 2.000-9.000

**Lo del estado base bestia está basado en el modo oozaru de broly en la película; lo explicaré mejor más a futuro.**


	2. Another Brick in the Wall, pt 2

**De verdad quiero dejar en claro que no esperen este tipo de regularidad en mí.**

**Vale aquí tenemos la segunda parte del "prologo", el cual tendrá tres en total.  
**

**Este capitulo es más denso narrativamente, las peleas brillan por su ausencia. Este capitulo está hecho para desarrollar las consecuencias de los traumas de Gohan y Kazimir.**

**Podría decirse que la parte 1 es el origen de los traumas o el desencadenamiento de los mismos; esta parte trata la reacción ante el sentimiento de culpa y desolación que va generando los traumas; y la parte tres será el levantamiento del muro, donde Gohan y Kazimir enfrentarán la realidad dura y fría.**

**Sin más que agregar, comencemos.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Another Brick in the Wall, part two.**_

* * *

Gohan volaba sin rumbo. Perturbado por la muerte definitiva de su padre, tratando de escapar de la realidad y de las ideas. No podía evitar pensar en su madre y en todo lo que su progenitora había sufrido a lo largo de los años desde que su _tío _lo secuestro siendo casi un bebé.

Él estaba devastado, y su madre lo iba a estar aún peor.

Su padre era la persona más amada por él, y un ser querido para casi toda persona que lo conociese. Su padre era un faro de esperanza para la humanidad; nunca decepcionaba, y cuando lo hacía se redimía. Tal era la imagen de héroe que tenía Gohan de su padre.

¿Cómo heredar ese legado? Él, que ni teniendo el poder suficiente logra salvar a la persona que más ama; un niño inseguro y llorón que ni siquiera se atrevía a golpear al ser más despreciable del universo sin que este no lo provocase lastimando a otros.

Las emociones de enfado hacia él mismo hicieron que se transformara en súper saiyajin sin quererlo, por ende, aumentando su velocidad. Bajo esta premisa, cuando Gohan se dio cuenta, estaba en un lugar muy lejano en poco tiempo. La ironía es que el conocía perfectamente este lugar.

Sobrevolaba el lugar en que empezó la decadencia de su vida, donde empezaron sus pesadillas, tanto reales como en sueños. Debajo de él se encontraba el campo que se convirtió en terreno de guerra para evitar la destrucción del planeta; donde sus dos modelos paternos pelearon juntos por primera vez.

Gohan se detuvo y descendió lentamente, mirando el lugar con detalle. Los años habían ocultado en gran medida las marcas de la batalla, pero se mantenía el cráter donde él alguna vez estuvo preso.

El chico hibrido por fin estuvo lo suficientemente calmado para notar el ki de su primer mentor acercarse. Y al cabo de un par de minutos Él llegó.

Piccolo llegó y obviamente reconoció el lugar. Aunque en ese tiempo era importante por la muerte del hombre que juró asesinar, ahora lo era por ser donde conoció a la primera persona que no lo vio como a un monstruo.

"Chico, ¿te encuentras más calmado?" Preguntó Piccolo algo inseguro si eso era lo que debía preguntar, él realmente no tenía mucha experiencia consolando.

"Sí…" Afirmó el pre adolescente con un susurro casi inaudible, aunque no para los oídos del namekian. El susodicho caminó hacia el cráter al lado de Gohan y puso una mano en su hombro.

"Escucha, Gohan, estoy siendo completamente sincero al decirte que no debes dejar que esto te dominé. Goku no está muerto por tu culpa, Cell es el principal culpable en todo sentido." Trató de razonar con el pelinegro (ya había abandonado su estado súper).

"No le estoy quitando la culpa a Cell, señor Piccolo, me estoy culpando por no detenerlo." Le dijo en voz baja.

Piccolo nunca había visto al niño tan mortificado, y eso que había visto a Gohan frente a situaciones peores que la misma muerte desde una edad tan temprana. A veces Él y los demás olvidaban que Gohan, por muy maduro que fuese, seguía siendo un niño.

"Eres sólo un niño, Gohan, hiciste demasiado. Sonará hipócrita de mi parte, pero tú ni debiste pelear con Cell así en primer lugar." Declaró Piccolo, sorprendiendo a Gohan, quien lo miró incrédulo.

"No me mires así, sé que estoy sonando como tu madre, pero yo no estoy diciendo que no debas entrenar, debes hacerlo para que en el futuro puedas proteger a tu familia y amigos; lo que quiero decir es que ahora, aunque seas el más fuerte de nosotros no debimos dejar que cargarás toda la responsabilidad, en el momento en el que Cell declaró que no había reglas todos debimos empezar a luchar contra Él." Terminó Piccolo de explicarse.

Gohan meditó lo que había dicho su mentor. Tenía razón en cierta forma, no podía negar la lógica detrás de las palabras del hombre verde.

"Pero yo tenía el poder." Dijo Gohan mirando a los ojos al namekiano, quien lo miró sorprendido por la frase corta pero profunda.

"Soy niño, pero tengo el poder. Podría haber asesinado a Cell en minutos, inclusive después de que volvió de regenerarse, pero estaba tan devastado por la muerte de mi padre que no pensé con claridad y al ver a Vegeta a punto de ser asesinado no se me ocurrió nada mejor que ponerme de escudo humano en vez de desviar el ataque o usar yo una esfera de ki para anular el de Cell." Fue el turno de Gohan para explicarse. Piccolo solo callaba.

"Tenía el poder necesario, pero aun así fui tan estúpido de no saber usarlo, a pesar de saber lo que estaba en juego. Nunca podré olvidar que mi padre murió y que Cell estuvo a punto de destruir el planeta porque yo, siendo lo suficientemente fuerte, decidí jugar al tipo duro." Para este punto las lágrimas de Gohan se empezaron a filtrar por sus ojos y cayó al suelo de rodillas ante la mirada dura pero compasiva de Piccolo, quien se agacho junto a él y posó sus dos manos en los hombros del niño, dejando que se desahogara.

"Entiendo que estés devastado, Gohan, pero no te servirá de nada culparte. Recuerda que no eres el único que sufre por esto, los amigos de tu padre sufren también, y cuando tu madre lo sepa…" Le dijo Piccolo, consiguiendo que el chico detuviera su llanto un poco.

"Lo que te quiero decir es que debes ser fuerte por ellos; por tu madre en específico, a partir de ahora ella solo te tiene a ti, y no le servirá de nada que estés culpándote todo el día." Le espetó Piccolo.

Gohan se sorprendió por esta faceta de Piccolo; era bien sabido que el namekian no era muy expresivo y bastante malhumorado, Él lo sabía por cuenta propia. La última vez que Piccolo le dedicó palabras _suaves_ fue justo cuando el de namek se sacrificó por él, diciéndole que Gohan se había convertido en su amigo.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a su madre; Piccolo tenía razón, tenía que ser fuerte por ella, ahora solo lo tenía a Él; tendría que asumir responsabilidades en los siguientes años.

Gohan se sentía culpable, sí, y había dos caminos: el egoísmo o el auto sacrificio. Todo en su mente le decía que fuera egoísta y se encerrará detrás de un muro obligándolo a no ver la realidad; pero las enseñanzas de su padre le decían que debía escoger ser fuerte por los demás.

Gohan, por lo menos ahora, sacrificaría su tristeza.

"Supongo que tiene razón, señor Piccolo, debo ser fuerte por mi madre…" Se calmó al fin Gohan. Piccolo sonrió, alegrándose de que al menos había ayudado a cerrar un poco la herida, o por lo menos limpió la sangre. Lo importante es que era un comienzo.

"Vamos, chico, volvamos. O, ¿quieres ir directo a tu casa?" Preguntó el namekian. El ojinegro lo pensó un momento antes de negar con la cabeza.

"Aún no, quiero ir con el tío Satoshi. Volvamos al mirador." Decidió Gohan.

La mención del ultimo saiyaju de sangre pura hizo caer en cuenta a Piccolo que no se encontraba aquí todavía. Él obviamente se dio cuenta cuando el pelinegro se desvió, pero lo descartó por su preocupación por Gohan, pensando que se iba a poner al día. Sin embargo, aún no estaba aquí y su ki no se sentía cerca. De hecho, su ki estaba en el mirador, pero lo que más le intrigó fue que sintió un pequeño ki extraño.

"Gohan, ¿sientes un pequeño ki desconocido en el mirador?" Le preguntó al joven.

Gohan lo miró extrañado y busco el ki de sus amigos; reconoció a todos menos a uno, que supuso fue el que su mentor había detectado también.

Alumno y maestro se miraron antes de partir hacia el mirador.

**Varios minutos antes, en el mirador.**

Saori sintió extrañada como su padre se detenía en su persecución por Gohan; era muy extraño considerando lo preocupado que estaba por su querido primo.

Desde que Trunks y ella llegaron a la línea del tiempo no pudieron evitar encariñarse con su versión Joven del que alguna vez fue su maestro. Verlo sin esa actitud madura y dura fue algo innovador. Especialmente para Saori, ya que le permitió ver a Gohan como lo que era: su primo. En el futuro lo veía como un modelo a seguir, un maestro, un hermano y muchas veces como un padre.

Ambas versiones la trataron muy bien ganándose el cariño de la castaña; su maestro siempre la mimó bastante ya que era menor que Trunks (aunque solo por tres años), cosa que a veces la frustraba porque se tomaba los entrenamientos con menos dureza con ella que con Trunks, pero la mayoría del tiempo le gustaba sentir que tenía un padre.

En su futuro, su padre fue el último guerrero Z en morir antes de Gohan, sobreviviendo 3 años después de la llegada de los androides, permitiendo su nacimiento.

Terminó su divagación mental cuando al fin su padre se hizo visible a la lejanía, pero no venía solo.

"¿Con quién viene Satoshi? No reconozco su ki." Comentó Yamcha.

"No lo sé, pero se siente como si estuviera a punto de morir." Dijo Krillin sintiendo el ki decadente del sujeto que el pelinegro traía.

"¡Dende! Ven aquí, ¡rápido!" Pidió Satoshi aterrizando en medio de sus compañeros de batalla.

El guardián de la tierra escuchó el grito de Satoshi llamándolo desde adentro del palacio. Debía ser una urgencia, Satoshi apenas y habla con las personas.

Corriendo al mirador, se dio cuenta de la situación: Satoshi traía a un sujeto agonizante en sus brazos. Sin perder más el tiempo se acercó al hombre quien depositó al chico en el suelo, permitiendo que Dende comenzará a curarlo.

"¿Quién es él?" Pregunto el guerrero de tres ojos, notando la juventud del chico. Pero una vez todos miraron de cerca, se dieron cuenta de unas peculiares marcas en sus mejillas parcialmente cubiertas por su largo cabello negro y la cola de felino sobresaliendo por su derecha.

"¡¿UN SAIYAJU?!" Gritó sorprendido Krillin.

Saori abrió los ojos ante esto, se suponía que su padre era el último saiyaju de sangre pura y ella era la última con tal rastro de sangre en sus venas. En su futuro nadie le habló acerca de otro saiyaju vivo.

"Trunks, ¿tu madre te dijo algo acerca de otro Saiyaju además de mi padre?" Preguntó la chica curiosa al pelilila quien se encontraba en el mismo estado.

"No, Saori, mi madre no mencionó a otro sobreviviente."

"Oh por Dios, miren su estado." Exclamó Yamcha.

Sintiéndose distraídos por la existencia de otro Saiyaju, no notaron el estado lamentable del chico, que aparentaba tener la edad de Gohan, lo más notable era su brazo izquierdo que brillaba por su ausencia. Dende estaba teniendo problemas para curar todas las heridas externas e internas del niño.

"Lo encontré en una capsula similar a las que se usaba el ejercito de freezer; según el estado del lugar en donde aterrizó y el hecho de que sigue con vida, supongo que aterrizó hace poco. Y no, yo tampoco tengo conocimientos de más sobrevivientes; hasta hace unos minutos me creía el ultimo saiyaju en esta línea del tiempo." Explicó Satoshi.

"Parece que hubiera estado en una guerra…" Comentó Saori, mirando con compasión al chico.

"Más que eso. Tiene como 90 huesos rotos y sus órganos internos están muy magullados. Al parecer la herida de dónde antes estaba su brazo fue cauterizada o algo así. Me está costando bastante curarlo, no podré dejarlo completamente sano." Informó Dende.

15 minutos pasaron, en los cuales los guerreros se preguntaban sobre el origen de este nuevo Saiya desconocido, habiendo nula información sobre él inclusive de los viajeros del tiempo.

"Terminé." Avisó el namekian, ganándose la atención de todos.

"Va a tener que ser puesto bajo vigilancia y en reposo por lo menos una noche; uno de sus riñones estaba realmente mal y no pude sanarlo completamente, pero teniendo en cuenta la fisiología Saiya debería estar bien en una semana a lo mucho. Obviamente no pude hacer nada con su brazo, pero me aseguré de que la herida no cause problemas en el futuro, ya está completamente cicatrizada." Informó el sanador, y en eso llegaron Piccolo y Gohan.

Gohan miró con sorpresa al chico con la ropa hecha jirones y sin un brazo, pero más sorpresa le dio tanto a él como a su mentor cuando notaron las marcas en sus mejillas y la cola.

"¡¿Un saiyaju?!" Exclamaron los dos.

"Así que por eso te desviaste." Le dijo Piccolo a Satoshi, quien solo asintió serio.

Informaron a los dos hombres la situación.

"Entonces nadie sabe quién es, ni siquiera estaba en el futuro…" Murmuró el namekian mayor pensativo.

"Por ahora no hay nada qué hacer, cuando despierte le preguntaremos." Concluyó Krillin aun mirando al chico inconsciente.

"Entonces, ¿quién lo va a cuidar? Es bienvenido de quedarse aquí si ninguno puede." Ofreció Dende.

"No, yo lo cuidaré." Declaró Satoshi, acercándose al muchacho.

Esto causó sorpresa en todos, ya que es bien sabido lo reservado que es el pelinegro.

"Tiene sentido que lo cuide yo, dado que es de mi rama." Se explicó notando las miradas, los cuales no argumentaron pues tenía sentido.

Tien, yamcha y krillin procedieron a despedirse. Trunks fue el próximo, diciendo que se quedaría por unos días más; Piccolo se iba a quedar en el templo, así que los únicos que quedaban era la familia Saiya y su inesperado invitado (también Saiya).

"Tío Satoshi…" Llamó Gohan. Satoshi vio la expresión de angustia en los ojos de su sobrino, así que le entregó a Saori el chico el herido. El pelinegro se acercó a Gohan, con una mirada interrogante.

"Me da… miedo decirle a mi madre acerca de papá… ¿Podrías estar conmigo cuando le diga?" Le pidió el joven, sorprendiendo al adulto. De verdad Gohan estaba afectado.

"Claro, chico. No hay problema." Aceptó el Saiyaju.

Se despidieron de los namekianos y de Mr. Popo.

"Saori, lleva al niño a nuestra casa. Acompañaré a Gohan por lo de… Ya sabes. Tu madre está con Milk, iremos apenas terminemos." Le dijo el padre a su hija, quien asintió comprendiendo, dándole una mirada a su primo.

"Gohan." Llamó la castaña al azabache, quien la miró expectante.

"Gracias por salvarnos. Salvaste tu futuro; eres realmente un niño sorprendente." Le dijo la chica con una linda sonrisa, causando que Gohan se sonrojara un poco, olvidando por un momento la culpa.

"No fue nada…" Respondió tímido.

Pasó casi una hora hasta llegar a la zona donde ambas casas se encontraban; hubieran podido llegar antes, pero por el bien del chico herido no lo hicieron. Las casas estaban en el mismo sector, pero lo suficientemente separadas para dar privacidad entre familias. La casa de Satoshi era igual de pequeña que la de Gohan, y al igual que su hermano él la construyó con sus propias manos cuando definitivamente decidió quedarse en la tierra.

Saori fue a su casa con el chico en brazos, dejando a los dos hombres ante la puerta.

"Tengo miedo…" Susurró Gohan.

Satoshi puso una mano en su hombro, tratando de darle confort. Y por fin, entraron.

Al momento de abrir la puerta ambos hombres fueron abrazados precipitadamente por dos mujeres.

A Gohan obviamente lo abrazó su madre, quien lloraba preocupada.

La que abrazaba a Satoshi es una mujer adulta, su estatura era de 1.6 metros; cabello color miel, ojos azules y tez blanca; vestía un buzo rosa con cuello de tortuga color rosa oscuro y una falda que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas del mismo color. Su nombre es Curie Serena (a), la novia de Satoshi.

"¡GOHAN! ¡MI BEBÉ! ¡Estaba tan preocupada!" Gritaba Milk aferrándose a su hijo.

"M-mamá me asfixio." Trató de avisar, pero fue ignorado.

"Oh, cariño, me tenías muy preocupada." La pelimiel expresó su preocupación con más calma. Satoshi la miró suavemente y posó las manos en los hombros de su novia.

"Disculpa." Le dijo suavemente.

Un par de minutos pasaron antes de que ambas mujeres se calmaran, liberando a los Saiyas.

"Me alegro de que estén bien, chicos. Sabía que ganarían." El padre de Milk, Ox-satán.

Ambas mujeres notaron la presencia de ciertas personas.

"Cariño, ¿dónde está mi Saori?" Preguntó la pelimiel.

"Ella fue directo a casa. Te explicaré después." Dada la mirada de su novio, Serena entendió que debía ser serio.

"¡¿Y dónde rayos está el irresponsable de mi esposo?! ¡Seguro se está escondiendo porque sabe lo que le haré por haber hecho que Gohan peleara con esa cosa!" Exigió Milk la ubicación de su esposo. En ese instante al ambiente se puso serio.

Satoshi miró a su sobrino, quien estaba mirando el suelo preocupado; sin embargo, al sentir la mirada de su tío, lo miró, ganándose algo de confianza.

"Mamá…" Comenzó Gohan casi con un susurro.

Ahí los presentes se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Milk miró a su hijo, la mirada en su rostro era un poema trágico.

"Papá… murió sacrificándose…" Gohan soltó por fin la noticia, conteniendo las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Ox-satán y Serena se aterreraron ante la noticia; la pelimiel miró a su esposo, quien miraba hacia un lado con tristeza.

Milk tardó en procesar lo que escuchó, pero Gohan siguió hablando.

"Por mi arrogancia… Yo no acabé con Cell cuando pude, las cosas se complicaron y papá…" Gohan ahogaba el llanto como nunca lo había hecho.

"Lo siento, mamá… maté a tu esposo…" Dijo finalmente Gohan, sin atreverse a mirar a su progenitora.

"Gohan no digas tonterías." Declaró Milk, sorprendiendo a la familia. Gohan la miró con ojos abiertos.

"Supongo que el drama es porque hay que ir a Namek porque con las de aquí no podemos revivirlo. Cualquier cosa que haya pasado no es tu culpa, hijo; fue ese monstruo el que quiso causar problemas." Dijo finalmente Milk con una mirada triste pero esperanzada porque en ese momento, en su mente Goku iba a regresar pronto.

Y esa idea terminó de romper a Gohan, quien cayó al piso llorando, alertando a los presentes.

Satoshi, al ver que Gohan estaba demasiado angustiado, decidió tomar la responsabilidad.

"Serena, cuida a Gohan." Le pidió a la ojiazul, quien algo confundida asintió y acudió a Gohan, arrodillándose a su altura tratando de calmarlo.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Gohan, mi amor, por qué lloras?" Preguntó Milk viendo a la esposa de su cuñado consolar a su hijo llorando.

Satoshi se acercó a su cuñada, con la mirada más compasiva que pudo darle.

"Milk… Cuando usamos las esferas del dragón, y pensamos en ir a namek para revivir a Goku, kaiosama nos habló. Nos dijo que, por órdenes de un tal supremo kaiosama, Goku no podía ser revivido." Dijo finalmente el pelinegro.

El mundo se vino abajo.

"¿Q-Qué?" Preguntó la pelinegra temblorosa, queriendo haber escuchado mal.

"Milk, mi hermano no va a volver; al parecer ni los dragones pueden ignorar una orden del tal supremo." Cuando Satoshi terminó, la ahora viuda mujer comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, sus piernas dejaron de responderle y terminó en el suelo, al igual que su hijo.

Su esposo, el amor de su vida, había sido arrebatado de su vida para siempre por órdenes de alguien que no tenía ni idea de quién era. Justo cuando la mujer pensaba que al fin podrían ser una familia nuevamente, sin la preocupación de un ser tratando de destruir el planeta.

Ox-satán, aunque triste por la muerte definitiva de su apreciado yerno, procedió a tratar de consolar a su hija. Solo Satoshi quedó de pie, pero no por eso menos triste.

Al cabo de unos segundos, debido al llanto de su madre, Gohan dejó de llorar, mirándola con la más grande las culpas.

"Lo siento mucho, mamá… por mi culpa papá no podrá regresar…"

Las palabras de Gohan detuvieron en seco el llanto de Milk, quien levantó la mirada hacia su hijo con ojos llorosos.

Gohan esperó lo peor.

Y lo único que obtuvo fue un abrazo de parte de su madre, quien a una gran velocidad llegó donde estaba su hijo.

"No te atrevas a culparte, hijo… Tu padre dio su vida por nosotros, quien quiera que sea ese tal supremo kaiosama está siendo injusto. No quiero que vuelvas a decir que fue tu culpa." Ordenó la madre, olvidándose de su dolor para atender el de su hijo, quien ahora se aferraba a su madre como un bebé.

Los presentes miraban con tristeza la escena.

Pasaron unos minutos, y Gohan se quedó dormido en los brazos de su madre.

"Sato, ¿podrías llevar a Gohan a su habitación?" Milk le pidió a su cuñado.

El pelinegro tomó a su sobrino en brazos.

Ox, Serena y Milk se sentaron en el sofá. La pelimiel abrazó a la que se había vuelto como una hermana para ella.

"Lo siento tanto, Milky." Consoló a su amiga usando el apodo cariñoso que le tenía. La pelinegra respondió al abrazo de la ojiazul, derramando algunas lágrimas silenciosas para no alertar a Gohan.

"Es tan injusto… Goku se pasó toda su vida salvando vidas de personas que ni conocía de manera desinteresada… Él se merece un millón de oportunidades de vivir. Una persona tan maravillosa como Él no merece ese trato, alejarlo de su familia…" Decía Milk entre llantos.

"La muerte no discrimina entre santos y pecadores." Sonó la voz profunda pero tranquila del Saiyaju.

Había que conocer muy bien al hombre para darse cuenta de su tristeza.

"Aun así no es justo…" Sollozó la ojinegra. La mirada del hombre se aligeró.

"No he dicho que lo fuera." Dijo con tristeza.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio.

"Creo que deberíamos irnos, Serena. Trata de dormir un poco, Milk, te hará bien. Hoy ha sido un día difícil." Expresó Satoshi, mirando como el atardecer se asomaba por las ventanas.

Serena asintió, levantándose no sin antes darle un último abrazo y una dulce sonrisa a su amiga, quien le respondió con una sonrisa triste.

"Señor, supongo que usted se quedara a cuidarlos." Se dirigió el pelinegro a Ox-satán, quien asintió.

Y así, empezaron los días fúnebres.

En escasos dos minutos la pareja llegó a su casa, siendo recibidos por su futura hija.

El conocimiento de que tendrían una hija en el futuro fue algo no planeado. Al principio cuando Trunks y Saori llegaron, la chica traía una máscara facial que cubría las marcas de sus mejillas, evitando que supieran que ella iba a ser su hija pues ella iba a nacer en tres años, y saberlo lo cambia todo (valga la redundancia). Se descubrió accidentalmente cuando pelearon por primera vez contra 17 y 18, quienes rasgaron su máscara permitiéndole ver a toda su herencia, además del hecho de que se vio obligada a transformase en súper saiyaju, ya que hasta ese momento ni siquiera sabían que era Saiya.

Para asegurar el nacimiento de su hija, mientras entrenaba con ella en la habitación del tiempo, Satoshi desarrolló una técnica mental que permitía extraer recuerdos específicos. Le costó mucho, pero perfeccionó la técnica. El plan era que, después de que Trunks y Saori se fueran, Satoshi usara la técnica en Serena y él. Dado que la técnica fue creada para ese propósito obviamente practicó en él mismo, consiguiendo con éxito borrar acontecimientos pequeños de su mente.

Como una ayuda, la Serena del futuro les mandó una carta sellada, que decía que no tuvieron sexo hasta un mes después de la aparición de los androides (daba fecha exacta) y luego siguieron con su ritmo normal, el cual era una vez cada día, siempre en las noches, a la misma hora (b).

Luego de abrazar a sus padres, Saori les dio el té que ya había preparado con anterioridad.

"¿Cómo fue todo?" Preguntó la castaña.

"Están desconsolados, pero dejamos a Gohan durmiendo y Milk va por ese camino." Le informó su madre.

"Padre, el chico está en mi cuarto. No ha dado indicios de despertar, pero duerme tranquilamente." Le informó la chica a su padre, ganándose una mirada interrogante de la pelimiel.

"¿Cuál chico?"

La familia fue a ver al joven durmiente mientras que el pelinegro le explicaba la situación a su novia. Serena miró aterrada las cicatrices a lo largo del cuerpo del chico, y la desconsoló la falta de su brazo izquierdo.

"Oh por Dios, ¿quién le haría algo así a un niño? Debe tener la edad de Gohan." Su instinto maternal se hizo cargo de ella, acercándose al chico, tocando su frente buscando algún síntoma de fiebre.

Y así, los días pasaron, y el funeral de Goku llegó. Ese mismo día, Trunks y Saori partirían a su tiempo.

Durante esos días Serena solo despegaba del chico inconsciente para pasar tiempo con su familia y para visitar a su amiga y _sobrino_.

El funeral terminó, y llegó el momento de decirle adiós a los viajeros del tiempo.

Bulma y Serena abrazaban a sus respectivos retoños, quienes con gusto devolvían el abrazo.

Saori se acercó a su padre para abrazarlo, quien aceptó con gusto, aunque algo incómodo porque estaban en público. Procedió también a darle un abrazo a su primo, quien aún se le veía triste.

"Cuídate, Gohan. Nunca olvides que eres un héroe." Le dijo la chica, recibiendo una mirada algo anonadada del joven, quien se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Trunks se despidió de su padre a la distancia. Y así, ambos viajeros partieron.

Más tarde es noche, Satoshi y Vegeta se encontraban en la terraza de la parte hogareña de capsule corp; las mujeres junto con sus hijos estaban adentro hablando y tomando té.

"¿El mocoso aún no despierta?" Preguntó el príncipe.

Cuando Trunks le contó acerca de que habían descubierto a otro Saiyaju se sorprendió igual que el resto; toda esperanza de saber más del chico murió cuando vegeta dijo que no sabía nada sobre otro Saiyajus supervivientes. Y cuando Trunks le contó sobre la muerte definitiva de Goku, se sorprendió sin saber qué sentir. Él nunca admitiría que no le alegró la muerte del Saiyajin de tercera clase.

Fueron a la ubicación de la nave y la llevaron a capsule corp, sin embargo, no descubrieron mayor cosa pues todo estaba en un idioma desconocido, hasta para los dos Saiyas mayores que sabían muchos idiomas a lo largo de la galaxia.

"No, aunque ayer lo llevé con Dende y me dijo que su riñón ya estaba casi curado, y que sin contar su brazo faltante no habría más consecuencias." Explicó el saiya.

"Me siento intrigado, ese bastardo de Freezer al parecer no hizo su trabajo bien. Es bueno saber que hay otro superviviente de nuestra raza; aunque espero que no sea un debilucho, dada la condición moribunda en la que dices que estaban". Reflexionaba vegeta cruzándose de brazos.

"No, su ki aumenta cada día a más se estabiliza, es bastante fuerte, esta mañana lo sentí fluctuar hasta que llegó a ser casi tan poderoso como cuando estábamos en Namek peleando con Freezer en su última forma." Le informó al hombre bajo.

"Bueno, supongo que es lo suficientemente decente, pero eso sigue estando muy atrás de nosotros ahora." Dijo con su arrogancia habitual el príncipe.

Satoshi solo torció los ojos.

"Cómo sea, cuando el mocoso despierte tráelo aquí." Casi ordenó el hombre malhumorado, ganándose una mirada confundida del hermano de su rival.

"Al parecer la mujer quiere ayudar con lo de su brazo. Además, me gustaría conocer al nuevo miembro de mi pueblo, y tal vez desafiarlo a una batalla para evaluar su nivel." Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

Satoshi volvió a torcer los ojos, sin embargo, se sintió intrigado sobre cómo Bulma ayudaría al chico con su brazo.

"¿Desarrolló un regenerador de tejidos o algo así?" Preguntó el Saiyaju, ganándose un encogimiento de hombros del Saiyajin.

**Días después, hogar de Satoshi y Serena.**

En la habitación de invitados, yacía Kazimir, el saiyaju desconocido para todos. La cama estaba adaptada para él; tenía una intravenosa para aportarle la nutrición y un catéter. El chico ya llevaba 9 días inconsciente.

Pero en sus sueños, el sufrimiento era real.

_Kazimir se encontraba en medio de un lugar donde no había nada excepto agua a la altura de los tobillos; la iluminación era de atardecer y no veía casi nada._

_Caminó y caminó, hasta que poco a poco el sol naranja iluminaba un poco más._

_Luego, sus pies chocaron con algo._

_Un cuerpo inerte, boca abajo. Kazimir se agachó para voltearlo._

_Era su madre._

_Asustado cayó sentado, incrédulo. Movió sus ojos a su alrededor, ahora había más cadáveres. Cientos, miles, millones. Y había cinco que lo rompieron: sus padres, sus abuelos y su mejor amiga. Todos muertos._

_"Esto es lo que pasa cuando los débiles rechazan su destino por querer ser fuertes." Una voz llegó a los oídos del Saiyaju._

_Era Doom._

_Elevándose sobre los cadáveres, como si fuera un Dios._

_"Recuerda que Tú provocaste esto, pequeño Saiyaju."_

_Los ojos de Kazimir se volvieron verdes de la rabia._

_"¡DOOM!"._

**"¡DOOM!"** Gritó el chico despertándose de golpe.

Desorientado miró a todos lados. Estaba en una cama, en una especie de habitación nada sofisticada con solo una ventana, alertándolo de que estaba amaneciendo. Tenía una especie de aguja en su brazo derecho que estaba conectada a un tubo por donde fluía un líquido extraño. En su entrepierna también sintió algo, una especie de tuvo que se metía por su uretra hasta, aparentemente su vejiga, yendo a algún lugar desechable, supuso.

Miró su otro brazo, o más bien, la ausencia del mismo, y todos los recuerdos empezaron a fluir por su mente.

La guerra, iban ganando hasta que apareció Doom, ese psicópata asesinando a los mejores soldados y luego dándole una paliza; la muerte de miles de Zehoberei, la muerte de su familia, su escape.

**_"Esto no parece la nave principal"_**. Observó una vez más la habitación.

Y de repente la puerta se abrió, revelando a lo que Él distinguió como una mujer. Pero no era verde, no era una Zehoberei.

"Oh por Dios estás despierto." Escuchó la voz de la mujer, pero no le entendió nada. La desconocida se acercó a Él, quien por instinto se tensó, haciendo que ella parara de seco.

"Lo siento, supongo que debería explicarte qué haces aquí, debes estar muy confundido." Serena observó como el chico la miró sin entender; ella al fin pudo ver sus ojos, eran de un color gris ni tan oscuro ni tan claro; eran bellos, pero le parecía raro pues según ella sabía los Saiyas solo tenían ojos negros, a lo mucho café oscuro.

"Creo que no te entiende, cielo." Una nueva voz y figura se hizo presente.

Kazimir miró a la puerta, un hombre alto se asomaba; sus instintos lo alertaron, y tomando una medida de su ki se dio cuenta de lo poderoso que era el sujeto; ni de cerca como Doom, pero definitivamente era fuerte.

Sin embargo, la sorpresa más grande fue cuando la luz por fin le dejó ver el rostro del hombre.

Tez blanca, ojos negros y tres marcas semejantes a bigotes en ambas mejillas.

**"¿Un Saiyaju?"** Murmuró el chico.

"¿Dijo Saiyaju?" Preguntó la pelimiel a su novio.

"Sí, pero definitivamente está hablando en otro idioma y no lo reconozco." Dijo Satoshi cruzándose de brazos.

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?" Le preguntó Serena.

"Mmm… Él conoce la palabra Saiyaju, por ende, debe conocer su herencia…" Reflexionó el guerrero.

"Déjame intentar algo." Dijo el pelinegro, acercándose al chico, quien se tensó ante el acercamiento del desconocido.

**"¿Puedes entenderme?"** Esta vez, Satoshi habló en lenguaje Saiya. Y obtuvo lo que esperaba.

Los ojos grises de Kazimir se abrieron en sorpresa, definitivamente este hombre era un Saiya.

**"Sí…"** Respondió el niño.

"¡Qué buena idea, cariño!" Expresó la pelimiel, mirando cómo el chico respondió en el mismo lenguaje.

"Oh, sí, olvidaba que te enseñé mi lengua natal." Rememoró el pelinegro. Luego volvió su atención al pelinegro.

**"¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Dónde está Gamora?"** Preguntaba el chico en un susurro desesperado.

**"¿Quién es Gamora?"** Preguntó Satoshi, dándole a entender el joven que definitivamente que no estaba donde debería estar.

Kazimir apretó los puños, no se supone que deba estar aquí, algo salió mal con la nave.

**"Estás en un pequeño planeta de un pequeño sistema solar en el cuadrante norte, galaxia #755-a."** Satoshi previno la pregunta que se estaban formando en la mente de Kazimir.

**"Hace casi dos semanas te estrellaste en el planeta, te encontramos moribundo en tu nave."** Siguió informando el ojinegro.

Kazimir trató de digerir la información que le habían dado. Cuadrante norte, Zen-whobari estaba justo en la frontera del cuadrante norte y el del este; había recorrido mucha distancia, ni siquiera reconocía la galaxia.

**"Te traeré algo de tomar, joven. Cariño, quítale la intravenosa y si puedes también el catéter."** Pidió a su novio antes de salir por algo para el chico.

**"Ahora mismo te voy a quitar eso del brazo. Si te preguntas para que es, es para nutrir tu cuerpo mientras dormías."** Avisó el pelinegro.

Kazimir, aunque algo desconfiado, dejó que Satoshi se acercara y le quitara eso que él llamaba intravenosa.

**"El catéter puede ser más incómodo de quitar, si crees que puedes hazlo tú mismo, solo debes jalar con cuidado el tubo." ** Le explicó al joven, quien lo pensó por un momento.

**"Lo haré yo mismo."** Avisó el chico. Satoshi se dio la vuelta para darle privacidad, escuchó cómo se quejaba un poco.

**"Ya…"**

Satoshi se dio la vuelta y tomó el tubo junto con la bolsa de deshechos para luego salir de la habitación.

Al cabo de unos segundos la mujer volvió con un vaso de jugo de naranja en su mano. Se acercó a la cama y se lo entregó al chico, quien lo aceptaba vacilante.

**"Es jugo de naranja; no sé si hay naranjas de dónde vienes, pero espero que te guste."** Le explicó la joven mujer.

Kazimir miró el vaso, antes de llevárselo a la boca.

Sabía muy bien.

Serena miró con una sonrisa cómo el pelinegro se acababa el vaso.

**"Entonces, ¿cómo te llamas?" **Preguntó la pelimiel.

El saiyaju la miró con detalle. Hasta ahora no le habían dado motivos para desconfiar de ellos, la única razón por la que estaba tenso era por el dolor y el remordimiento que sentía por no haber podido salvar su planeta, el cual dado el tiempo que había pasado, ya debería estar vacío.

**"Soy Kazimir…"** Le dijo finalmente.

**"¿Kashumir?" **Intentó repetir el nombre del joven.

**"No, Ka-sh-mir."** Pronunció lentamente para que la mujer pudiera entender.

**"Un placer conocerte, Kazimir. Mi nombre es Serena, y mi novio se llama Satoshi."** Se presentó la pelimiel.

Justo en ese momento, Satoshi apareció.

**"Entonces, chico, ¿podrías decirnos por qué llegaste a este planeta en ese estado?"** Preguntó tranquilamente el hombre, percibiendo el resplandor de tristeza del niño.

"Cariño, Kazimir se acaba de despertar, no le hagas preguntas complicadas ahora." Le regañó la pelimiel.

"¿Kasiumir?" Preguntó extrañado el pelinegro.

"Es su nombre, y se pronuncia Ka-sh-mir." Le informó al hombre quien asintió.

Kazimir únicamente pudo entender cuando Serena pronunció lentamente su nombre. Reflexionó sobre si debía responder la pregunta de Satoshi.

**"Yo… no debería estar aquí. Debo buscar a los sobrevivientes de mi planeta…"** Dijo finalmente el joven Saiyaju.

Esas pocas palabras le dijeron mucho a Satoshi. Kazimir usó la palabra supervivientes, es obvio que alguien había atacado su planeta y ahora se encontraba perdido.

**"Seguro, te ayudaremos, ¿sabes dónde están o podrían estar?"**

Kazimir negó con la mirada baja.

**"Entonces, creo que por ahora deberías descansar. Puedo ver que aún no estás completamente bien."** Le recomendó Serena. Kazimir, a regañadientes aceptó que no podía hacer todavía, menos si no estaba en pleno estado, menos con un brazo faltante.

Satoshi vio como la mirada gris de Kazimir se dirigía hacia donde debería estar su brazo izquierdo.

**"Si mañana estás mejor, te llevaré donde una amiga que dice que tiene una solución para tu… lado izquierdo."** Le informó el pelinegro, ganándose una mirada curiosa del chico de otro planeta.

**"Has sido la sensación en nuestro círculo social, considerando todo lo que ha pasado últimamente por aquí."** Le comentó con una tierna sonrisa Serena, aunque al final hubo un deje de tristeza.

**"Estaré aquí en una hora con tu desayuno, debes tener ganar de comer mucho."** Le siguió sonriendo la pelimiel antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación junto con su novio.

**"Gracias…"** Agradeció el chico de cabello largo, haciendo que los adultos lo miraran asintiendo y finalmente saliendo por la puerta.

**_"No merezco esta amabilidad de los extraños, no después de lo que hice…"_** Pensó Kazimir martirizándose.

Sus pensamientos fueron acerca de los caídos; millones de vidas inocentes; todas arrebatadas por ese maldito.

Doom, Víctor von Doom.

**_"Te prometo… que pagarás por ello…"_** Volvió a jurar en su mente la promesa que le hizo en persona.

Pasaron varias horas; Kazimir obtuvo un gran desayuno por parte de Serena, quien estuvo atento de él por casi todo el día.

Ella salió y se dirigió hacia algún lugar cerca; pudo sentir dos ki's en aquel lugar. El primero no era muy grande que digamos, pero sí más que el de Serena; pero el segundo lo dejó mudo. Era inclusive más fuerte que el de Satoshi, pero seguía sin ser tan impresionante como el de Doom. Sin embargo, algo tenían en común esas dos energías: estaban angustiadas, deprimidas, agobiadas.

Al cabo de media hora sintió el ki de Serena y el de las dos personas se acercaron a su ubicación.

"Aún está asimilando lo que está pasando, así que sean cautelosos. El pobre debe estar pasando por mucho."

Sentía la voz de Serena acercarse.

"Entiendo, un chico tan joven sufriendo tanto por la pérdida de sus personas preciadas."

Escuchó otra voz femenina.

Y la puerta se abrió.

**"Kazimir, traje a dos personas que quieren conocerte."** Dijo Serena abriendo la puerta, revelando a una mujer de cabello y ojos negros.

**"Ella es Milk; es una buena amiga y también es la cuñada de Satoshi."** La presentó. Milk, entendiendo que el chico no la entendería, únicamente dio una pequeña reverencia en saludo.

**"Y este es Gohan, es el hijo de Milk y el sobrino de Satoshi, y esperemos que mío también pronto."** Detrás de las dos mujeres salió el mencionado.

Dos miradas se encontraron.

Ónix y platino.

Mente y alma.

Fuego y agua.

Tan diferentes, pero tan cargados de lo mismo: Culpabilidad, tristeza, rabia, desesperación.

Ambos niños entendieron todo uno del otro solo con mirarse a los ojos.

Ojos que buscaban redención; pero sin saberlo, de diferente forma.

Los muros se estaban levantando.

* * *

**(a). Los apellidos son primero y luego los nombres. Y sí, es una referencia a Madam Curie, ya verán por qué.**

**Ya que en este capitulo no hay peleas voy a dejar algunos niveles de poder de personajes que no han luchado todavía.**

**Goku: 20.000.000- ssj: 1,000,000,000**

**M. Trunks: 13.000.000- ssj: 650.000.000- ssj (2do grado, multiplica por 2 solo la fuerza): 780.000.000**

**M. Saori: 17.000.000- ssj: 850.000.000**

**Vegeta: 15.000.000- ssj: 750.000.000- ssj(2da forma): 980.000.000**

**Piccolo: 500.000.000**

**#17: 420.000.000**

**#18: 350.000.000**


	3. Another Brick in the Wall, pt 3

**Bueno, al fin terminó el "prologo". **

**Ahora veremos la construcción final del muro, los traumas formados y el camino que tomarán ambos.**

**Sé que para algunos hasta ahora todo se les puede hacer bastante denso, pero es el precio por ingresar personajes nuevos a una historia, hay que conocerlos.**

**Ahora creo que definitivamente empezaré a ser irregular así que al pedo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Another Brick in the Wall, part three. **

* * *

Unos ojos grises veían con fascinación el horizonte de un mundo desconocido; cielo azul, grandes montañas, un gran mar a la distancia, lagos, bosques abundantes. Eso era todo lo que el nacido en otro planeta podía apreciar desde las alturas.

Un día después de despertar, Kazimir ya se sentía listo para ir a ver a esa amiga, cuyo nombre es Bulma, que decía tener una solución para su inexistente brazo izquierdo. Cuando el ojigris le preguntó a Satoshi a qué se refería este le respondió que Él tampoco sabía. Era intrigante, ni en su planeta natal tenían tecnología para regenerar tejidos, solo prótesis que únicamente servían para la vida diaria.

Cuando Milk y Gohan fueron de visita, al parecer el Saiyajin propuso que llevaran al Saiyaju afuera para tomar aire, cosa que le pareció buena idea a la anfitriona pelimiel quien le tradujo a su invitado, este aceptó con gusto.

Observó un pequeño pedazo de la belleza del planeta. Sí, él lo admitía, por lo que había visto hasta ahora era bastante bonito, comparable a su planeta en toda su gloría.

Al fin vio a la distancia civilización. Una gran ciudad, ciudad del este decían que se llamaba. Podría ver que la tecnología era aceptable, pero no mejor que la de su pueblo.

Llegaron a un edificio enorme en forma de cúpula.

Al aterrizar en el jardín pudo ver que ya los estaban esperando dos personas. Una mujer peliazul, la cual supuso que era Bulma; y un hombre de baja estatura con cara de malhumorado, debía ser el príncipe Vegeta. Kazimir se sorprendió cuando Satoshi le dijo que un miembro de la familia real había sobrevivido y que además ahora tenía una esposa y un hijo en este planeta.

"¡Hola a todos!" Saludó alegre Bulma, yendo directamente a abrazar a la pelimiel. Cuando terminó su muestra de afecto, sus ojos azules se dirigieron a los grises.

"Así que Tú eres Kazimir; mucho gusto, me llamo Bulma." Se presentó con alegría la peliazul, olvidando que él chico no entendía japonés; pero lo recordó al ver la mirada confundida del joven.

"Ay es verdad, Tú no hablas nuestro idioma. Mi error." Se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

**"Kazimir, esta es Bulma, ella es la que te va a ayudar."** Serena le dijo al chico, ignorando las payasadas de su amiga.

El saiyaju asintió en comprensión, e imitando lo que vio hacer a Milk y a Gohan, dio una leve reverencia.

Bulma sonrió y los guío a todos a dentro, aunque Kazimir fue detenido por Vegeta.

**"Eres Kazimir, ¿verdad? Nombre raro para un Saiyaju."**

**"Es porque no lo es, señor. Es del planeta donde nací. Significa portador de la paz o de la guerra"** Respondió sin más.

Vegeta lo miró de pies a cabeza. Obviamente pudo notar la mirada rota del chico, se parecía mucho a la que él mismo tenía cuando se enteró de que su raza entera fue aniquilada, aunque vegeta la pudo ocultar mejor al punto de que nadie nunca se dio cuenta.

"Vegeta, deja de hostigarlo. Tenemos mucho qué hacer." Regañó Bulma a su marido, ganándose una mirada molesta y un gruñido de él antes de por fin todos dirigirse a dentro.

"Dende me dijo que pudo reparar todas las conexiones nerviosas." Decía Bulma mientras entraban a un laboratorio.

"Lo cual obviamente me dio la idea de una prótesis. El problema radica en que las prótesis convencionales únicamente conectan los tendones para permitir el movimiento, sin embargo, para ustedes que se la pasan luchando no sería bueno porque les dejaría un brazo sin la posibilidad de usar ki, por lo cual no podrían fortalecerlo y se terminaría rompiendo." Bulma explicaba mientras miraba y realizaba algunos comandos en la computadora central, para que luego se abriera una compuerta de un contener, mostrando pequeños frascos con una especie de metal adentro; Bulma tomó uno de esos.

"Esto es Vibranium. Un material recientemente descubierto en una mina al sur del país; al parecer ha estado allí por millones de años, pero la gruesa capa que cubría el lote hizo imposible su descubrimiento hasta ahora. El vibranium es el metal más especial que he visto, es mucho más resistente que el diamante, absorbe grandes cantidades de fuerza sin agrietarse y es ridículamente versátil; puedes hacer lo que sea con este metal." Explicaba Bulma mostrando en una pantalla los datos que corroboraban las características del metal.

Bulma dejó de hablar mientras Serena le traducía todo a Kazimir.

"Cuando Serena me habló de tu estado me sentí muy mal, así que con su ayuda creamos esto." Y otra compuerta se abrió, revelando un brazo completo aparentemente hecho de Vibranium, a simple vista se podía ver que era muy detallado, los músculos casi parecían reales.

"Es prácticamente un brazo humano, tiene todos los nervios, tendones, y la capacidad de transformar energía mediante un adaptador nervioso que permite el flujo de las células a través del metal. Para ser sincera me basé en los datos que recolecté de #16 cuando lo tuvimos aquí." Terminó e explicar Bulma.

**"¿Tú ayudaste a crear eso?"** Le preguntó el joven pelinegro a la mujer que lo había cuidado las últimas dos semanas.

**"Sí, puede que no lo parezca, pero tengo un post-doctorado en Química inorgánica. De hecho trabajo aquí en Capsule Corp. En la división de desarrollo humano."** Le explicó la pelimiel, dejando impresionado al chico de otro planeta. Para ser sincero Él había pensado que ella era solo una ama de casa por la manera en la que se comportaba.

"El problema es la cirugía. No podemos sedarte porque necesitamos que todo tu cuerpo este activo, si te sedamos y te lo ponemos, al despertarte llenaras de energía los nervios y hay una alta probabilidad de que los revientes; es el único inconveniente." Explicó Bulma nerviosa.

Serena le tradujo todo, también nerviosa, dejando algo confundido a Kazimir.

**"Puedo soportar una pequeña cirugía.**" Dijo Kazimir con confianza.

Había estado pensando mucho en estos últimos minutos, ¿merecía ese brazo? No, Él merecía quedarse sin uno, ni siquiera merecía el que todavía poseía. La pérdida de su brazo izquierdo era un recordatorio de su fracaso, una cicatriz para el auto desprecio. Anoche casi pierde la cabeza pensando en lo inútil que Él era, quedó tan destrozado que personas desconocidas tuvieron que armarlo como a un Juguete roto. ¿Y si hubiera llegado a un planeta con habitantes sin habilidades curativas y tecnología primitiva? Habría muerto, Él lo sabía, Él merecía morir como su planeta, Él debió morir en su planeta.

Pero recordó algo: ahí afuera, perdidos en el espacio y la desesperación, estaban los niños sobrevivientes de Zen-whoberi, llorando desconsolados por la pérdida de sus padres, de su hogar, mientras Él estaba aquí siendo atendido con tanta amabilidad por extraños. Esos niños se merecían esto, no Él.

**"Kazimir, no es una pequeña cirugía, estamos hablando de reconectarte un brazo nervio a nervio; el dolor que sentirás será como si te golpearan con un látigo de cuero en la espalda por un año entero sin parar…" **La pelimiel le explicó con una expresión triste.

El dolor no importaba, Él se lo merecía; ningún dolor físico se comparaba con la agonía emocional que tuvo que pasar.

**"Es un infierno pequeño comparado con el que ya estoy pasando. El dolor es solo otro ladrillo en la pared de mi castigo. Soportaré todo por ellos, por los caídos y por los perdidos."** Por primera vez desde que despertó el joven hablaba más a profundidad sobre lo que pasó.

Para los adultos presentes era evidente que el chico se sentía culpable por no haber detenido lo que sea que hubiera pasado en su planeta.

Kazimir se acercó al brazo de metal que descasaba en la vitrina.

**"Con este brazo cargaré las memorias de los que ya no están. Tal vez no pude salvar mi planeta, pero te prometo, Doom, que lo vengaré." **Prometió el ultimo guerrero de Zen-whobari.

Y con esa promesa los ladrillos del muro se seguían alzando.

* * *

**Orange Star City.**

* * *

A dos semanas de la muerte de Cell, el mundo seguía en Jubilo. Pero en especial Orange Star City, pues su Campeón local, el gran Mr. Satán, había sido el encargado de darle fin a la abominación de la naturaleza.

Pancartas, globos, personas disfrazadas de Mr. Satán, todo eso se podía ver en las calles de la ciudad, que habían estado ya dos semanas de carnaval.

Ahora mismo el estado de emoción estaba en grande, pues el proclamado hombre más fuerte del mundo estaba a punto de dar algunas palabras.

Al fin apareció el héroe más grande del mundo en el escenario, haciendo su característica pose de victoria.

"¡HOLA A TODOS MIS QUERIDOS FANATICOS, EL GRAN MR. SATÁN ESTÁ AQUÍ! YEAAAAAH." La audacia del hombre en vez de molestar emocionaba a las personas, quienes coreaban y gritaban su nombre.

"¡Ya hace dos semanas desde que le aplasté la cabeza a ese payaso de Cell y aún escucho sus quejidos de dolor suplicándome clemencia! ¡Pero le dije que no, porque Él había causado tanto dolor que era imposible para mí darle tal cortesía!" Narraba emocionado el hombre, causando más Jubilo.

A su lado, tratando de no estar ahí, se encontraba una niña pequeña en estatura, pero dadas sus facciones uno podría darse cuenta que estaba en las puertas de la adolescencia. Cabello negro atado en dos coletas, ojos azules con un tono tirando más a morado. Vestía una camisa roja simple con un jean azul oscuro.

Videl siempre había salido de los estereotipos; no le interesaba en mayor medida cómo se veía o qué vestía, únicamente preocupándose por sus calificaciones y por luchar. A la edad de 8 años convenció a su padre para que la entrenara, cosa que Él hizo por un año y luego ella se las tuvo que apañar solo; esto fue debido a la muerte de su madre hace ya dos años por un ladrón.

Desde aquello Videl se había vuelto más cerrada, siendo su única amiga Erasa, una chica burbujeante que era todo lo opuesto a ella.

_"Esto ya se está volviendo molesto."_ Pensaba Videl mirando a su padre vociferar y al público alabar.

Si bien se sentía orgullosa del hecho de que su padre había salvado al mundo, no pudo evitar sentir que las cosas empeorarían. Desde que murió su madre, su papá había dejado de ser el hombre cariñoso que era, únicamente bebiendo y entrenando; ella ni siquiera supo cómo fue que un alcohólico como Él pudo ganar el Tenkaichi Budukai el año pasado.

Ahora pasaron de vivir de una casa linda en una zona bastante aceptable de la ciudad a que el alcalde le regalará la mansión más grande de la zona rica. La peor parte fueron las fiestas nocturnas que más bien eran orgías. Ya un cerdo había intentado pasarse de listo con ella, pero siendo lo suficientemente capaz le dio una patada en las bolas y un revés dejándolo inconsciente. Lo único bueno de que la mansión sea tan grande es que su habitación era difícil de encontrar, teniendo el incidente anterior cuando se le ocurrió conseguir algo de comer.

A solo dos semanas de gloría, Videl ya deseaba que su padre no hubiera sido el que asesinó a Cell; y muy en el fondo de su mente dudaba de ese hecho.

Ahora lo único que quería era salir de ahí para poder pasar el tiempo con su mejor amiga, la rubia que, aunque parecía molesta, cuando no hablaba de moda tenía temas de conversación que nadie se esperaría. Aunque entendía los motivos de su amiga rubia para guardar las apariencias, a veces desearía que se mostrara tal y cómo es realmente.

* * *

**Hogar de los Son, esa misma noche.**

* * *

"Entonces, ¿Cuándo es la cirugía?" Preguntó Milk, tomando un sorbo de su Té.

"Él quería que fuese mañana, pero lo convencí de que esperara otro día más." Serena, quien también tenía su té en la mano.

"Te lo juro, no importa que hayan nacido y crecido en otro planeta, los Saiyas son tercos por naturaleza. Ahora mismo Satoshi y Él están entrenando, al parecer quiere quitarse el óxido de estar en cama tantos días." Se quejó la pelimiel, ganándose una mirada comprensiva de su amiga.

Milk seguía bastante triste, se notaba en sus ojos, ya inclusive se le empezaron a formar feas bolsas negras en sus parpados inferiores; ni siquiera su cabello estaba tan arreglado y pulcro como siempre lo ha tenido. Serena la visitaba todos los días para hacer compañía a ella y a Gohan, el pobre chico tampoco estaba mucho mejor, aunque pudo apreciar cómo el pelinegro saiyajin y el pelinegro saiyaju se sentían cómodos estando juntos a pesar de no poder comunicarse; ayer estuvieron sentados en el pasto por mucho tiempo únicamente mirado el cielo y la naturaleza, sin decir nada.

"Por cierto, Milk, ¿dónde está Gohan?" Preguntó la ojiazul notando la ausencia del joven.

"Lo envié por comestibles al pueblo…" Comunicó la ama de casa, bajando la mirada, cosa que preocupó a la otra mujer.

"Milk, ¿qué ocurre?"

Cuando la princesa levantó la mirada se pudieron apreciar las lágrimas que se empezaron a formar en sus ojos.

"Sere… en los últimos días me he sentido algo mareada, primero pensé que era por no dormir bien pero luego sentí náuseas y anoche vomité…" Empezó la madre soltera.

Serena ya podía ver a donde se dirigía.

"Goku estuvo muy activo en esos 9 días de descanso… Así que me hice un test y… Yo… estoy embarazada." Soltó finalmente Milk.

"Oh querida, ven aquí." Serena atrapó a su amiga en un abrazo, permitiendo que esta empezara a llorar.

"En otras circunstancias estaría feliz, pero… No sé qué haré, no tengo trabajo y Gohan aún es un niño, y no quiero que Él se culpe más de lo que ya lo hace... me siento como una terrible madre." Sollozaba Milk impotente mientras la pelimiel trataba de calmarla.

"No digas eso, Milky, eres una gran madre… No te preocupes por el dinero, podemos ayudarte, somos familia." Ofreció la ojiazul.

"No, no puedo aceptarlo… yo-

"Son Milk." Serena apartó un poco a la pelinegra tomándola por los hombros, quien se sorprendió puesto que su amiga casi nunca era severa.

"Escucha, somos familia, la familia se cuida. Ahora, dejarás tu orgullo y nos permitirás ayudarte en lo que necesites, ¿vale?" Casi le ordeno.

Milk la miró un momento antes de asentir, para luego Serena volver a abrazarla.

"Querida, no te preocupes por Gohan. Es más, estoy segura de que esto será bueno para ustedes; él va a tener un hermanito, y gohan será el mejor hermano mayor. El niño dentro de ti será como una pequeña luz en sus vidas, y en las de todos los que lo rodean." Le dijo casi maternalmente.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que la pelinegra se calmase, y al fin rompieran el abrazo.

"A veces parece que tú eres mayor, y eres 4 años menor que yo." Le dijo Milk con una sonrisa.

"Mis padres me decían que yo tenía más madurez que ellos." La pelimiel soltó una risa pequeña.

Desconocido para ellas, un joven Saiyajin yacía fuera de la casa, con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa y dolor, ya que con su sentido del oído mayor pudo escuchar todo.

Gohan dio pasos atrás, dejando caer las bolsas de la compra en el proceso.

_"Yo… dejé a mi hermano sin un padre… Un niño va a crecer sin un padre por mi culpa."_ Se repetía constantemente Gohan en desesperación.

El niño voló lejos, buscando escapar de la realidad, con lágrimas en los ojos y una expresión de terror.

No podía vivir con esa culpa, no, fue la gota que derramó la copa. No podía simplemente vivir como lo pensaba ahora. Vería a su hermano crecer con su madre en ese estado de depresión en el que se había mantenido las últimas dos semanas.

Él se consideraba un monstruo, un asesino. No era un héroe, era solo una farsa; su padre era el verdadero héroe y tuvo que pagar por su estupidez. Su futuro hermano era la evidencia, ahora todos lo odiarían de verdad, su hermano lo iba a odiar porque un día preguntaría por qué no tiene padre, y cuando descubra que fue su hermano mayor el que lo asesinó lo iba a odiar. Gohan no podía soportar esa idea, que un ser querido lo odiase de tal manera, justo como su madre seguramente lo estaba odiando ahora mismo. Él la dejó viuda, su hijo iba a crecer sin un padre por culpa de su primogénito.

Eran las ideas circulares en la mente de Gohan, gritando internamente para llegar a una solución; se odiaba así mismo como nunca, siempre se consideró un inútil, pero ahora se consideraba un miserable. Sus emociones fuertes lo llevaron al estado súper, en medio de la noche él era una silueta brillante que quería apagarse.

Más ladrillo seguían estructurando el muro.

* * *

**En un campo cercano a las residencias Son.**

* * *

Las últimas dos horas habían sido momentos de enriquecimiento para los dos últimos Saiyajus de sangre pura. Empezaron calentando por varios minutos dada la oxidación del más joven.

[1].

Una vez terminaron, Satoshi le pidió que le atacara con todo; Kazimir, ni corto ni perezoso, elevó su poder en estado base lo más que pudo, dándose cuenta que había recibido un zenkai bastante grande. Sin embargo, Satoshi lo superaba en todos los aspectos. Si bien es cierto que le faltaba un brazo, ni con dos brazos extras podría ganarle al saiya mayor ahora mismo.

Satoshi le preguntó por el estilo que estaba usando; el nacido en otro planeta le explicó que el estilo se llamaba puño fuerte, un arte marcial que se basaba en los tres aspectos básicos del poder: fuerza, velocidad y resistencia. Le comentó que era un estilo muy común en su planeta, y que en realidad él había creado uno propio, pero necesitaba sus dos brazos.

Luego vino lo interesante. Kazimir para algo de sorpresa de Satoshi, se transformó en súper saiyaju, viéndose obligado a acceder a dicho estado también.

De vuelta al ahora, habían tomado un descanso. Satoshi pudo evaluar que el chico era tan fuerte como Él cuando luchó en namek contra freezer.

Se disponían a seguir, pero sintieron un ki aumentar.

"¿Gohan?" Preguntó Satoshi al aire. El ki de su sobrino estaba creciendo y fluctuando peligrosamente. Se sentía como cuando tuvo esa crisis luego de la batalla contra Cell.

Kazimir se veía curioso al sentir el ki de Gohan; él y el saiyajin se habían entendido bastante bien a pesar de no haber compartido ni una palabra. Veía en sus ojos esa misma agonía que sentía en su interior. Kazimir ya había deducido que algo grande había pasado en los últimos tiempos en este planeta; cuando fue a ciudad del este pudo notar imágenes de un hombre con un peinado y bigote raro, quiso preguntar, pero lo dejó para más tarde. Se preguntaba por qué entonces no había imágenes con las caras de sus anfitriones, eran los más poderosos del planeta y por ende sus protectores.

**"Kazimir, quédate aquí, tengo que ir a ver qué ocurre con Gohan."** Le informó Satoshi preparándose para ir por su sobrino.

**"¿Quieres que te acompañe?"** Se ofreció el ojigris. El ki de Gohan se sentía cada vez más furioso.

Satoshi lo pensó por un momento. Kazimir era fuerte, pero comparado con Gohan, era un niño; si las cosas se salían de control no podría ayudar.

**"No, no te preocupes. Ve a casa, en dos días tienes tu cirugía, yo me haré cargo de Gohan." **Con esas palabras Satoshi despegó en dirección a su sobrino, dejando a Kazimir pensativo.

* * *

**Con Gohan.**

* * *

El joven Saiyajin al fin había llegado a un lugar específico: el lugar de su batalla con Cell.

El cráter gigante seguía ahí; las marcas de la gran batalla seguían frescas. Gohan descendió al borde del cráter. Se quedó ahí, de rodillas.

"Debió haber sido tu tumba temprana, Cell. ¿Por qué no pude hacerlo? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Maldito sea mi egoísmo!" Grito Gohan golpeando el suelo repetidamente con sus manos, causando un agujero enorme en el suelo, hasta el punto en el que hizo que la tierra temblara.

"¡GOHAN!"

Escuchó una voz familiar gritar su nombre, y se detuvo en seco. Sintió dos presencias detrás de Él: Satoshi, su tío; y Piccolo, su mentor.

Ambos guerreros aterrizaron al lado de Gohan, mirándolo preocupado. Gohan los observaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Gohan, por favor, esto tiene que terminar, solo te has estado haciendo daño a ti mismo todos estos días." Casi rogó el hombre verde, causando que el súper saiyajin mirara el suelo.

"Me lo merezco…"

"Gohan, creí que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación-

"¡AHORA ES DIFERENTE!"

Gohan gritó de repente, sorprendiendo a los dos presentes. Gohan nunca gritaba a alguien que respetara.

"¿Qué pasó, chico?" Preguntó el pelinegro mayor con calma.

"Mi madre… ¡está embarazada!" Gritó el joven ahogando un sollozo.

La noticia dejó anonadados a ambos, eso no se lo esperaban. Las cosas se habían complicado.

"¡Dejé a mi hermano sin un padre! ¡Mi madre cada día está sufriendo más! ¡Y todo es por mi maldita culpa! ¡Uno tras otro, lo único que hago es colocar más ladrillos en el muro de mi miseria!"

Los hombres miraron preocupados, si antes era difícil sacar a Gohan de ese lugar donde se estaba metiendo, ahora era casi imposible; su culpa aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba.

Namekian y Saiya se arrodillaron a ambos lados del chico, haciéndole compañía mientras lloraba, ambos sabían que no era buena idea hablar hasta que se calmase.

Una vez estaba lo suficientemente calmado, Satoshi decidió probar una nueva estrategia, era algo cruel, pero era por el bien de Gohan. Iba a jugar con la culpa.

"Gohan, tienes que entender que no puedes salvarlos a todos. Tal vez seas muy fuerte, pero no eres omnipotente; personas morirán, preciosos para ti o no, no podrás evitarlo, aunque seas el ser más poderoso del universo." Comenzó a hablar el Saiyaju, ganándose una mirada agobiada del joven.

"Entonces, ¿Qué sentido tiene volverse más fuerte? ¿Qué sentido tiene lucha? ¿Por qué hacerlo si de todas formas vas a perder?" Preguntó Gohan entre sollozos.

Satoshi sonrió, y puso una mano en la cabeza de Gohan.

"¿Por qué vives si vas a morir? No se trata de que tenga sentido, se trata de darle un sentido. Porque eso es lo que un héroe hace, luchar, aunque sepa que va a perder; aunque el enemigo sea superior, aunque todos lo rechacen, aunque nadie lo conozca ni lo aprecien, el héroe pelea por lo que cree que es correcto."

Ni Piccolo ni Gohan se esperaban esas palabras de alguien como Satoshi, alguien que se mostraba tan distante a todo excepto a su familia.

"Sé que suena hipócrita que alguien como Yo diga eso, teniendo en cuenta que mis manos están manchadas de inocentes; pero Gohan, tú puedes elegir lo que quieres ser. Puedes elegir estar todo el día culpándote sin hacer nada, o puedes hacer algo con esa culpa y usarla como motivación para cuidar a los que amas. Tu madre te necesita más que nunca."

Gohan pensó acerca de las grandes palabras del hombre de pocas palabras. Nunca pensó que su tío tuviera esa clase de pensamientos.

Gohan sabía que Él tenía, su madre lo necesitaba, pero tenía miedo a defraudarla; por otro lado, un héroe no piensa en si fracasará, lucha, aunque sepa que va a perder. Sin embargo Él no era un héroe, a pesar de lo que todos dicen, ¿qué clase de héroe prefiere disfrutar del sufrimiento de un villano en vez de acabarlo de una vez? Es cierto que Gohan no quería matar a Cell, su filosofía de no matar era algo que tomó de su padre, sin embargó recordó algo que le dijo cuando estaba en la habitación del tiempo.

* * *

**_Habitación del tiempo, Goku y Gohan._**

_"Papá, si derrotamos a Cell, ¿luego qué haremos con Él?" Le preguntó a su padre curioso, quien lo miró raro._

_"¿A qué te refieres, Gohan?" _

_"Quiero decir, ¿qué pasa si no aprende su lección y luego vuelve a causar estragos?"_

_Goku miró a su hijo con una sonrisa triste, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado su hijo mantenía esa inocencia._

_"Gohan, la idea no es dejarlo vivir." Dijo Goku, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de su hijo._

_"Pero papá, tú siempre me dijiste que está mal matar."_

_"Y lo está, Gohan, cuando no hay que hacerlo." _

_Gohan no podía estar más confundido._

_"No lo entiendo, papá."_

_"Verás, Gohan, a mí me encantaría que todos pudieran cambiar y ser mejores, pero siempre habrá seres que nacen y viven únicamente para hacer sufrir a los demás. Cell fue creado para eso, lo sé, cuando lo vi en sus ojos solo pude ver deseos de hacer sufrir por placer; siempre he sabido hacerme un juicio de las personas." Terminó de explicar Goku._

_Gohan miró a su padre, realmente había pensado en eso._

_"Pero papá, dejaste vivir a Vegeta aún después de lo que hizo, ¿cómo sabías que luego iba a ponerse de nuestro lado?"_

_"Ya te lo dije, hijo, siempre he sido bueno haciéndome un juicio de las personas a pesar de que soy bastante despistado. Ten en cuenta algo con Vegeta, Gohan, él nació en un mundo corrupto como lo era el Planeta Vegeta, dominado por un tirano que lo superaba en poder por mucho; no tenía opciones y tuvo que vivir como todos esperaban que viviera, siendo un asesino a sangre fría. Mira que en el poco tiempo que alguien le ha mostrado cariño ha cambiado algo, tiene un hijo, una familia, y aún con sus defectos yo sé que Él haría lo que fuese por ellos. Cuando al fin se le dio la libertad de elegir, eligió dejar de ser un asesino que mata por placer."_

_Sorprendido era poco comparado por el estado actual de Gohan. Él nunca había pensado así de Vegeta. Definitivamente su padre era más inteligente de lo que la gente le daba crédito. _

* * *

A pesar de ello, Gohan decidió que iba a intentar convencer a Cell de rendirse, fue su primer error.

Luchar porque eso es lo que hay que hacer; sí, así se había sentido todos estos años. Ser un héroe era más una maldición que un honor ahora que lo pensaba.

No se sentía capaz del auto sacrificio, pero tampoco sería egoísta, lucharía, sí, pero escondería sus emociones.

Sacrificaría su cuerpo, pero sería egoísta con su mente, tal vez así podría no cometer los mismos errores. Tal vez su padre y su tío no estuvieran del todo de acuerdo, pero Él elegiría.

Él eligió encerrarse en el muro.

* * *

**Dos días después, 8 de junio.**

* * *

El día llegó.

Kazimir se estaba alistando para la operación, únicamente cambió su ropa a una esterilizada y se dio una ducha del mismo tipo. La preparación era más mental que física.

Hoy sería el primer paso hacia su venganza, se sentía mal por aprovecharse de la buena fe de estas personas, pero no había tiempo para ello; estaba agradecido con todos, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de ser blando. Iba a aprovechar su tiempo aquí, se haría más fuerte y luego buscaría a Doom y lo asesinaría, buscaría a los sobrevivientes… Y si no podía, entonces no habría nada por lo que vivir.

Kazimir sacudió su cabeza, no era momento de pensar en eso. Desconocido para Él, a unas cuantas habitaciones de distancia, había una discusión sobre ética que se había estado repitiendo desde ayer.

"Señorita Briefs, por última vez, tiene que pensar en lo que estamos a punto de hacer; es muy peligroso." Un hombre que estaba en sus treintas, cabello rubio y ojos azules, discutía con la dueña de la corporación.

En la habitación había otras tres personas: una mujer de casi 30 años, cabello castaño y ojos azules; un hombre también en sus 30's de tez negra, cabello y barba negra, y ojos cafés; y por ultimo un hombre de unos 50 años; tez blanca, ojos azules, barba desarreglada y un bastón en su mano derecha.

"Dr. Chase, ya se lo dije, es lo suficientemente seguro, además conozco al paciente y es uno de los pocos que podrían soportar esto." Contra argumentó Bulma.

"El paciente tiene 12 años, es un niño, no sé ni siquiera cómo los padres permitieron esto." Habló la mujer, apoyando a su compañero.

"Dra. Cameron, creí que habíamos discutido esto ayer, todo es perfectamente seguro y si hay algún problema podemos abortar." Volvió a explicar Bulma con algo de hartazgo.

"Nos está pidiendo que conectemos un brazo de metal a un niño nervio por nervio mientras Él está despierto, ese tipo de dolor lo matará; sobrepasa no sé cuántos niveles la escala de dolor máxima." Dijo esta vez el hombre negro, leyendo el expediente.

"Oh ya basta, Foreman, deja a la mujer en paz." Ahora hablaba el hombre mayor, dejando de jugar con su bastón.

"Ella sólo quiere que un pequeño niño pueda masturbarse sin problemas, es tierno." Dijo el hombre, con falsa ternura.

"Dr. House, por favor, no se trata de eso." Dijo la peliazul torciendo los ojos.

"No sé de qué se trata, usted nos comentó de esta posible cirugía hace una semana, y está bien, no tengo problemas en matar a un niño del dolor siempre y cuando estemos bajo contrato, pero no puedo evitar sentirme curioso de por qué hay esa necesidad, ¿no sería más fácil una prótesis normal? ¿Por qué algo tan complejo?". Increpó House a la mujer.

"Todo es por la ciencia y el desarrollo, Doctor. Los padres del niño son allegados míos y en vista de su condición no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad." Bulma no se dejó intimidar y lo espetó.

"Así que lo usaremos como rata de laboratorio, está bien, creo que puedo creer eso." Dijo House con algo de sarcasmo.

"Mírelo de esta manera, Dr. House, si esto funciona significa que podré invertir más en la investigación, hasta el punto en que no sea necesario pasar por tanto dolor para tener una prótesis de ese estilo; cuando eso pase, usted podría tener una pierna funcional con el metal más valioso del planeta." Y Bulma dio justo en el clavo. House sonrió.

"Está bien, vamos mis marineros." Llamó House en falsa voz de pirata a su equipo, quienes, aunque quisiera, no les sorprendía el egoísmo de su jefe.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de operación, las enfermeras estaban preparando a Kazimir, quien yacía acostado esperando.

"Aquí tenemos a nuestro pequeño gran héroe. ¿Listo para morir?" Así fue el saludo del Dr. House al Saiyaju, quien obviamente no le entendió nada, aunque pudo detectar sarcasmo.

"Él no habla japonés ni inglés, Doctor." Avisó Bulma, quien estaba viendo que todo estuviera bien con el brazo.

"Mucho mejor, así no tendremos que escuchar gritos en nuestro idioma."

Ya todo estaba listo, Bulma miró a Kazimir, como esperando a ver si decidía desistir, pero Él se mantuvo impasible mirando al techo.

Bulma sabía que las próximas 5 horas serían un infierno para el chico, pero por otro lado Él había sobrevivido al apocalipsis.

Kazimir recordó cuando se transformó por primera vez en súper saiyaju, después de ver a su abuelo morir.

* * *

**_Zen-whobari, 1 mes después de que la guerra estallara._**

_Kazimir en estado de súper saiyaju yacía frente al cadáver de su abuelo, un Saiyaju llamado Katashi, llorando en agonía. Ya su abuelo y él no harían bromas juntos, ya no entrenarían, ya no jugarían; todo por esta maldita guerra._

_"Hijo, tenemos que irnos, ya es hora de ir a casa." Llamó una voz, el padre de Kazimir: Jun, un saiyaju con rasgos promedio._

_"¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto, papá? Mi abuelito no merecía morir." Se lamentó. Jun se arrodilló a su altura._

_"Estamos en guerra, hijo, las personas mueren… Tenemos que salvar a los que podamos; mi padre luchó por protegernos y no dudó en dar su vida porque Él confiaba en ti."_

_Kazimir miró a su padre, con sus ojos esmeralda._

_"Él sabía que Tú eras el guerrero de la leyenda, el súper saiyaju. Él tenía la razón, alcanzaste este poder que se consideraba un mito entre nuestra especie, ahora úsalo para proteger tu mundo." _

_Kazimir miró el suelo, tomó uno de sus largo mechones que ahora eran rubios y picudos._

_"Este poder no vale la muerte de mi abuelo, preferiría no tenerlo si eso significara que mi abuelito viviría." Dijo Kazimir en voz baja. Jun miró a su hijo devastado, y lo abrazo para darle confort._

_"En esta vida no puedes ganar algo sin dar algo a cambio, hijo. Para crear, algo de igual valor debe perderse. A cambio de la vida de mi padre, hemos obtenido esperanza." Expresó Jun._

_Esas palabras nunca se borrarían de la mente de Kazimir._

* * *

A cambio del dolor que conllevo perder su brazo y el dolor que estaba a punto de pasar, obtendría un nuevo brazo. Un brazo por una gran cantidad de dolor; sonaba bastante justo

Y así empezaron. Los primeros 15 minutos fueron tranquilos, únicamente le abrieron la piel donde antes estaba su brazo; al parecer Doom facilitó el trabajo, pues apenas y había dejado una parte del hombro, por lo que había que quitar muy poco.

La siguiente media hora ya fue un poco más difícil. Tenían que conectar primero el hombro de metal, pasado todos los nervios a través de Él, lo cual demoró 10 minutos ya estaba empezando a sudar, pero nada lo preparó para lo siguiente. La parte fácil había terminado.

Todos se miraron, hasta House se veía algo perturbado.

Y empezó.

Kazimir ahogó un grito cuando empezaron a tratar uno de sus nervios como si fuera un cable cualquiera. La cuestión es que eran muchos, y luego tenían que conectarlos al brazo, lo cual dolería el doble.

10 minutos, solo respiros fuertes.

30 minutos, su mandíbula estaba empezando a temblar.

45 minutos, el primer quejido notable.

1 hora, varios quejidos notables.

1 hora y media, gritos ahogados.

2 horas, gritos forzados.

3 horas, gritos.

3 horas y media, gritos desgarradores.

4 horas, los peores gritos de la historia, Kazimir casi se desmaya tres veces, pero el mismo se cacheteó con su brazo derecho. Imágenes de su pelea con Doom vinieron a la mente, en especial cuando molécula por molécula le arrancó el brazo izquierdo.

4 horas y media, el encajé final, había que activar el brazo.

Bulma, con ojos llorosos, fue la encargada. Con un solo movimiento rápido ajustó el brazo, activándolo.

Kazimir se revolcó por primera vez en toda la operación sujetando su hombro brazo de vibranium como si en verdad le doliera. 5 minutos después se quedó quieto, y todo notaron algo.

El puño de vibranium estaba cerrado, el brazo estaba flexionado. Kazimir también se dio cuenta de ello. Se sentó con ayuda de los doctores y miró su brazo sujetándolo con el otro sin moverlo.

"Kazimir, intenta moverlo." Le dijo bulma, haciendo señalando su propio brazo mientras lo movía, dándole un mensaje visual al niño.

Este entendió, tratando de moverlo, viendo como le temblaban los dedos, hasta que extendió su dedo índice, luego el pulgar, y luego los otros tres; giró la muñeca, luego el codo y por ultimo extendió todo el brazo hacia adelante, hacia el costado, hacia su pecho, hacia arriba.

Lo habían logrado. Todos en la habitación sonrieron pesadamente.

Kazimir miró su brazo, empuñándolo frente a él.

Un muro se había alzado.

* * *

**Dos días después.**

* * *

La noticia del brazo de Kazimir fue tapada con la noticia del nuevo hijo por venir de la familia Son. Milk y Serena prepararon un banquete para todos, incluyendo kazimir, quien se sentía fuera de lugar, pero un Saiya nunca le diría que no a la comida.

**"Tu brazo se ve bien, Kazimir."** Elogió la pelimiel.

Ahora mismo Kazimir vestía una camisa manga corta color negro sin ningún logotipo, la cual dejaba ver su brazo de vibranium. Aun no estaba totalmente acostumbrado, pero por lo menos ya podía pelear más o menos bien con Él. Había entrenado con Satoshi está mañana y le había ido bastante bien.

"Oh por cierto Milk, Kazimir quiere aprender nuestro idioma y ver qué tan avanzados estamos en conocimiento científico; yo le enseñaría, pero la siguiente semana tengo que volver a trabajar y no tendré tanto tiempo. Sé que es mucho pedir, pero, ¿podrías enseñarle?" Pidió amablemente la pelimiel.

"Por supuesto que sí, siempre es bueno formar una mente joven por el camino del conocimiento, estaré encantada de enseñarle." Dijo Milk con convicción. En los últimos días había recuperado un poco de su carácter natural.

Serena le dijo a Kazimir que Milk había aceptado enseñarle, y el joven intento algo.

"G-GRaciass." Dijo como pudo, con su acento extraño exagerando la "R", causando que todos se rieran. Bueno todos excepto Gohan, quien a lo mucho había dado una pequeña sonrisa.

Gohan terminó de comer y se levantó diciendo que iba a tomar aire.

Gohan voló hacia donde antes Él y su padre habían venido a jugar tantas veces. Los recuerdos lo seguían agobiando, pero seguía firme ante su decisión; no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que su madre lo empezara a increpar por su actitud o por qué no estaba estudiando. A lo mejor ahora que ayudaría a Kazimir la distraería de Él.

Kazimir… según lo que había entendido, el chico había perdido a su planeta en una guerra, habiendo tenido que escapar. Al parecer había otros sobrevivientes, pero no sabían dónde estaban, y aparentemente Él quería salir a buscarlos para protegerlos cuando se volviera lo suficientemente fuerte.

Pero Gohan sentía que había algo más, algo lo hacía sentir empatía con el chico, cuando apenas y se habían visto. Gohan en otro momento hubiera querido hacerse su amigo, pero ya se había encerrado detrás del muro y no podía dejar pasar a nadie.

Sintió una presencia y unos pasos; parece ser que había invocado al diablo.

Kazimir se acercaba con su mirada impasible, digna de un Saiyaju. Con un solo movimiento de su nuevo brazo le lanzó a Gohan algo.

El saiyajin lo atrapó: era una manzana roja. Notó que Kazimir tenía una manzana verde.

El saiyaju permaneció de pie a su lado mientras Gohan seguía sentado. Ambos veían el atardecer mientras comían sus manzanas.

Un corazón de Metal y un corazón de Hielo se encontraban detrás del mismo muro.

* * *

**Bueno, los muros se han alzado, los traumas completamente construidos; ahora se verá si serán capaces de salir del muro o quedarse ahí para siempre.**

**A partir de este capitulo ya comenzará un arco argumental con batallas, aunque siempre he pensando que en una historia en letras las peleas carecen de sentido si no les das un significado; creo que no basta con saber narrar bien cuántas veces A le pegó en las bolas a B, por eso las pocas peleas que he escrito hasta ahora son cortas en sí, siendo alargadas por los diálogos.**

**Ya se vio un primer vistazo de Videl y una mención a Erasa, créanme que ellas tendrán mucha importancia, y de hecho aparecerán en los próximos capítulos pero no con un papel protagonico por ahora.**

**[1]. Entrenamiento Kazimir y Satoshi.**

**Satoshi: 21,000,000- ssj: 1,050,000,000**

**Kazimir (base controlado después del Zenkai): 3,000,000- Ssj: 150,000,000**


	4. Empty Spaces

**Les prometo que no sé qué es lo que me está pasando.**

**Bueno, aún no hay demasiada acción pero al menos aquí ya se ve cuál será el próximo loco a enfrentar. Y que no falten los conflictos internos en los personajes.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Empty Spaces.**

* * *

**1 mes después.**

"¡¿A qué te refieres con que te vas a tomar un año libre de estudios?!"

Un grito se escuchó a través del bosque, es una pequeña casa en medio de la nada. El origen era la mujer que llenaba de miedo a uno de los hombres más poderosos que existieron, que en paz descanse. Ahora su ira estaba siendo dirigida hacia su hijo, quien, aunque trataba de mantenerse firme le estaba costando después de toda su vida siendo sumiso ante ella.

"Es justamente lo que dije, mamá." Respondió Gohan tratando de no sonar descarado.

"¡No uses ese tono conmigo, jovencito! Te entendí perfectamente, sólo te di una oportunidad para que te retractarás." Milk se estaba poniendo modo madre destructora y Gohan sabía que tenía que hablar con cuidado.

"Mamá, después de todo lo que pasó, necesito volverme más fuerte para poder protegerlos." Expresó Gohan, pero el ataque no fue suficiente.

"Te tomaste mucho tiempo entrenando y no estudiando, jovencito; lo que yo creo es que te estás volviendo flojo y eso no te lo permitiré."

Gohan debía usar su arma.

"Madre, mi padre dejó un legado, uno del que ni siquiera estoy seguro de poder llevar correctamente; no quiero que mi inseguridad cueste una vida, si quiero llenar los zapatos de mi padre debo mejorar; empezando con volverme más fuerte, que es la parte más fácil, lo demás es más complicado." Explicó el pelinegro a su madre, aunque diciendo lo último casi en un susurro.

Al parecer la estrategia funcionó, pues la mirada de la madre se ablandó un poco, sin embargo, ella tampoco se iba a rendir.

"Hijo, recuerda que estoy embarazada, cuando tu hermano nazca no quiero que su modelo a seguir sea un rebelde."

La mención de su futuro hermano lo puso tenso, pero a su vez lo llenó de convicción.

"Mamá, lo siento pero ya no dejaré que controles mi vida a tu antojo." Declaró finalmente el chico, sorprendiendo a su madre.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Milk en tono amenazante.

"Desde que nací solo has querido que tenga mi cabeza entre libros, nunca me preguntaste si eso era lo que yo quería. Yo elijo mi camino, mamá." Explicó Gohan mirando a su madre directo a los ojos.

"Entonces qué, ¿eh? ¿Te volverás un vago con tal de llevarme la contraria? ¿Qué acaso no piensas en tu futuro?" Espetó la pelinegra.

"¡Claro que lo hago!" Exclamó el hibrido, sorprendiéndolo hasta a Él. Sin embargo, antes de que su madre abriera la boca siguió hablando.

"Pienso en un futuro donde mi hermano no tenga que pelear por su vida; que no se preocupe porque unos desgraciados que vienen de otros planetas quieran sentirse muy poderosos y amenacen la vida en el planeta. Sabes bien que no me gusta la violencia innecesaria, lo último que quiero es ver a mi hermano metido en esto, y para ello debo volverme más fuerte; yo peleo para un día no tener que hacerlo más." El ojinegro se quedó sin aire, mirando a su madre quien se encontraba sorprendida.

Hubo un silencio incomodo que duró como dos minutos.

"Yo sólo… quisiera que no tuvieras que hacerlo…" Susurró Milk.

"Fuiste secuestrado con 4 años de edad, obligado a luchar contra seres de otros planetas a los 5, a los 10 y 11 luchaste contra seres que fueron creados para matar a tu papá. ¿Qué más tienes que hacer, hijo? No puedo soportar verte en esas situaciones, aunque sea inevitable, soy tu madre." La agonía en la voz de la mujer era evidente; a veces Gohan olvidaba que sus mayores temores no solo eran suyos.

"Además de que últimamente te has vuelto distante, antes a pesar de todo sonreías en todo momento. Te robaron la sonrisa, y eso es lo que más me duele." Terminó por decir Milk, derramando un par de lágrimas silenciosa.

Gohan se acercó a su madre, limpiando sus lágrimas.

"Yo no quisiera hacerte sufrir, mamá, pero debo hacerlo, si veo una situación donde peligren vidas simplemente no puedo ignorarla." Le dijo con tristeza.

Milk sonrió un poco.

"Por supuesto que no, eres el hijo de tu padre, por supuesto que estabas condenado a ser un héroe. A veces quisiera que ni Goku ni Tú tuvieran ese palpito, pero tampoco puedo negar que eso los hace especiales." Decía con nostalgia, haciendo que Gohan sonriera un poco.

"Sólo trata de repasar de vez en cuando, todo héroe necesita una identidad secreta." Dijo finalmente Milk, levantándose para irse a su habitación, dejando a Gohan en la sala pensativo.

_"Todos me siguen llamando héroe, y cada vez que me lo dicen me convenzo más de que no merezco ese título."_ Pensaba Gohan, antes de salir en busca de su tío y Kazimir para entrenar.

* * *

**4 meses después de la muerte de Cell.**

* * *

En un campo normalmente pacifico, se había perdido completamente la paz.

Gohan y Kazimir se encontraban en medio de una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo enraizada. Gohan usando el icónico estilo de la tortuga y Kazimir su estilo personal: el puño suave.

Gohan se precipitó hacia Kazimir, quien bloqueó su puño con la palma abierta desviándolo en un intento de desequilibrar al Saiyajin. El hibrido no cayó, y con un movimiento ágil lanzó una patada hacia el costado izquierdo del ojigris, quien se vio obligado a cambiar rápidamente de dirección sus dos manos para bloquear el rodillazo que Gohan estaba a punto de propinarle.

Procedieron a intercambiar golpes, principalmente Gohan a la ofensiva y Kazimir bloqueando con dificultad los golpes. Dando un giro sobre sus pies, Kazimir ahora era el que se lanzaba a la ofensiva con su puño suave, y aunque Gohan los bloqueaba igualmente le causaban daño debido a la naturaleza de los ataques, los cuales se concentraban en dar directo en puntos de presión e inyectar ki en nervios principales. El Saiyajin al notar el daño residual decidió agacharse y barrer las piernas del Saiyaju, el cual apenas pudo reaccionar a tiempo para dar un salto hacia atrás, pero cuando apenas había tocado el piso se vio obligado a colocar sus brazos en forma de equis para interceptar un golpe mortal por parte de Gohan, que igualmente lo envió varios metros atrás.

En su afán por estabilizarse, el ojigris perdió valiosos nanosegundos en prevenir el golpe que le dio de lleno en el plexo solar, dejando sin aire momentáneamente.

"¡Golpe!"

Se escuchó una voz femenina gritar. Era una niña de más o menos la edad de los chicos, sin embargo, era bastante pequeña en estatura; tenía ojos color esmeralda y cabello castaño rojizo.

"Lime, ¿qué te he dicho de estar cerca cuando entrenamos?" Esta vez fue la voz de un adulto la que se escuchó, revelando a Satoshi.

"Pero es divertido verlos luchar cuando no se mueven tan rápido." Se defendió la chica.

Gohan torció los ojos, viendo como Kazimir se levantaba.

"Parece que yo gano, otra vez." Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa, ganándose un gruñido de Kazimir.

El ojigris llevaba su cabello atado en una cola de caballo; su vestimenta consistía en un Gi estilo Yukata gris, con un cinturón negro por encima de este y una camisa negro debajo; su parte inferior eran unos pantalones de combate grises, similares a los que traía cuando llegó a la tierra. La manga derecha estaba rasgada un poco arriba del codo, y la izquierda estaba completamente arrancada, exponiendo su brazo de vibranium.

La ropa se la tejió Serena, como regalo de cumpleaños. En realidad, no sabían cuando era su cumpleaños pues él no les había dicho, convenientemente los años en Zen-whoberi eran casi los mismos que los terrestres (a), aunque la distribución del año era diferente, no le costó a Kazimir descubrir que su cumpleaños en la tierra sería el 20 de diciembre. De todas formas, ella le dio la vestimenta, alegando que de todas formas en algún momento iba a ser su cumpleaños. No pudo argumentarle nada.

"Creo que ya hasta perdí la cuenta." Siguió molestando al ojigris.

"Oh yo sí la tengo; es 40 a 11, a favor de Gohan." Dijo Lime sonriendo inocentemente, así como lo hacía Gohan. Kazimir solo bufó en respuesta.

El ojigris había conocido a la niña de la forma más rara. Hace dos meses Serena le pidió que fuera por algo de carne al pueblo cercano. Cuando llegó y compró el pan vio de reojo como dos hombres mayores acorralaban a una niña en un callejón; sintiendo malicia en sus ki's, Kazimir los noqueó en un instante, salvando a la niña quien resultó ser Lime; inmediatamente se fue de la escena ignorando las gracias de la castaña. Una semana más tarde cuando fue a entrenar con Gohan, ella estaba con él y se reconocieron. Desde eso ella intenta estar presente en sus entrenamientos.

"Suficiente, no es una competencia. Kazimir no te desalientes, Gohan ha sido entrenado desde hace mucho por maestros expertos, es normal que sea más fuerte." Le dijo Satoshi, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

Satoshi dio fin al entrenamiento, y Kazimir se dispuso a irse a casa, pero fue detenido por Lime.

"Oigan, chicos, vean esto." De su bolsillo sacó una cajetilla de cigarros, con 4 en su interior. El ojigris alzó una ceja, sin entender qué era.

"Lime, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?" Le preguntó Gohan con un ceño fruncido.

"Las tomé de mi abuelo, no te preocupes." Restó importancia al asunto la chica.

"¿Quieren intentarlo?" Propuso la chica sacando un encendedor.

"Lime, eso no está bien, los cigarrillos pueden llegar a ser muy adictivos y perjudiciales para la salud." Regañó el azabache a la castaña, quien torció los ojos.

"Qué aguafiestas eres. Vamos, tomen uno." Lime puso la cajetilla frente a ellos. Ambos chicos se miraron, Kazimir se encogió de hombros y Gohan suspiró, supuso que uno no haría daño.

Lime puso el suyo en la boca, lo encendió y dio una calada, sirviendo de prueba para Kazimir. Ella ya sabía que venía de otro planeta y todo eso, realmente no le preocupaba y de hecho le parecía genial, con el brazo de metal y todo.

Ambos chicos pusieron el cigarrillo en sus bocas y Lime hizo los honores de encenderlos.

Nada más unos segundos después Gohan empezó a toser como loco, quitándose el cigarro de la boca.

"De verdad qué nerd eres, Gohan. Mira, a Kazimir no paree afectarle." Señaló Lime al chico de cabello largo, quien ya le había dado su segunda calada al cigarrillo y ahora lo tenía entre sus dedos.

"Sabor raro, pero bien." Dijo Kazimir con su japonés burdo (b).

"No, es una porquería. No sé cómo nos convences de estas cosas." Se quejó Gohan lanzando su cigarrillo al piso y apagándolo.

"¿Poder darme el otro?" Pidió Kazimir, señalando el cigarrillo faltante. Lime no vio problema y se lo dio con guste.

"Sabes, no creo que a mis tíos les guste que andes fumando." Le dijo Gohan al ojigris, quien lo miro impasible.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó el pelinegro con auténtica inocencia.

"Olvídalo, es tu funeral." Suspiró Gohan.

"Vamos, deja que el chico extraterrestre se divierta." Dijo lime riéndose.

Cuando Kazimir llegó a casa y quiso encender su segundo cigarro, se dio cuenta que Lime se había llevado el encendedor, por lo que fue a la cocina a buscar uno.

Allí se encontraba Serena, quien tenía el día libre hoy.

"Oh, hola Kazimir, ¿qué tal te fue?" Preguntó la pelimiel con una linda sonrisa.

"Bien." Respondió sin más buscando en los cajones de la cocina.

"Sabes, Bulma dijo que te consiguió un puesto en la división de investigación como ayudante." Le comunicó la ojiazul, haciendo que el chico la mirara.

Hace unas semanas se había dado cuenta que si se iba a quedar un tiempo aquí por lo menos debía ayudar con los gastos. A pesar de que Serena le dijo que ella de hecho ganaba una millonada y que Satoshi hacia trabajos de fuerza aquí y allá, Él insistió, no queriendo aumentar más la deuda que ya de por sí tenía con ellos.

Por ende, al darse cuenta que la ciencia de este planeta estaba un poco atrás de la del suyo, se le fue fácil leer y entender todos los libros que Milk le ponía en frente, todos los test los sacaba perfectos. Según ella, él estaba en un nivel de un profesional con grado en todas las ciencias, con un entendimiento mayor en Genética. Una vez Bulma se dio cuenta de que tenía a dos genios en potencia, decidió ver cómo ofrecerle un puesto a Kazimir y a Gohan sin que fuera demasiado obvio y fácil; con Gohan aún tenía que esperar a que su año de meditación terminara, pero Kazimir no tenía tal problema.

"Gracias a Bulma." Le dijo a la pelimiel, quien entendió que quería que le agradeciera a la peliazul.

La sonrisa se la cayó de la cara cuando vio a Kazimir sacar un encendedor, llevarse un cigarrillo a la boca y encenderlo.

"Kazimir, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó lo más tranquila que pudo.

"Consumir este cigarruillo, creo se llama así." Respondió como pudo.

"Es cigarrillo. ¿Sabes que eso es malo, Kazimir?" Preguntó aun manteniendo la calma, recordándose así misma que el chico apenas y entendía el idioma local y casi nada la cultura.

"Gohan dijo algo así." Procedió a darle otra calada.

"¿Gohan? Si Gohan te dije que era malo, ¿por qué lo usas?" Preguntó la mujer al borde de la paciencia.

El ojigris la miró impasible, encogiéndose de hombros. A Serena le tembló un ojo.

"¡Kazimir, no te permito que consumas esa cosa!" Le ordenó la pelimiel, sorprendiendo al chico. Únicamente alzó la voz, pero de todas formas era raro que Serena no hablara con calma.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó el ojigris.

"Porque es malo para tus pulmones." Le respondió la ojiazul.

"No preocupes, estaré bien." Dijo simplemente Kazimir, la biología Saiya seguro podía soportar lo que sea que fuera esto, además se sentía relajante.

"¡Claro que me preocupo!" Le espetó la pelimiel, ganándose otra vez una mirada confundida del chico.

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque soy tu madre y…!" Serena se calló en seco cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

Kazimir tenía los ojos abiertos por lo que acaba de escuchar, no estaba seguro si habían entendido bien, pero definitivamente no le gustó lo que escuchó. Nadie podría reemplazar a su madre, nadie, ni siquiera Serena.

Kazimir la miró con sus ojos grises duros como el metal.

"Mi madre murió en mi planeta mientras me sacaba de Él para que no muriera, no sé quién seas tú." Fueron las palabras toscas de Kazimir, antes de salir de la casa e irse volando, dejando a la mujer triste.

* * *

**Dos semanas después.**

* * *

"Sinceramente no sé qué le pasa a mi madre." Se quejaba Lime en voz alta.

Kazimir y Gohan habían dejado de entrenar y ahora se sentaban en la hierba recuperando aliente, mientras que la castaña se quejaba de que su no la había dejado ir a una fiesta con sus amigas.

"Lime, creo que exageras. Además eres muy joven para ir de fiesta." Trato de persuadir el pelinegro Saiyajn, la castaña solo bufó en respuesta.

"Hmp, Ella solo odia que yo pueda divertirme."

Kazimir se levantó de repente, sacó un cigarro, lo encendió, dio una calada rápida y se fue.

"Vaya, eso fue repentino hasta para Él." Comentó Lime mirando cómo el chico con brazo de metal se alejaba.

Gohan miró preocupado al Saiyaju, sabía por su madre que hubo una especie de fricción entre Kazimir y Serena, lo cual es increíble porque su tía Serena era probablemente la mujer más dulce (sin llegar a lo exagerado) que había conocido. De hecho, había notado diferente el comportamiento del ojigris, en sus últimos entrenamientos cuerpo a cuerpo limpios había estado usando el puño fuerte en vez del puño suave. Y definitivamente se notaba más decaído, no sabía cómo podía darse cuenta de ello pues Kazimir tenía una expresión inmutable. A Gohan solo le bastaba con ver sus ojos.

De vuelta en la segunda residencia Son, las cosas se habían puesto tensas.

Los tres ocupantes de la casa estaban en la sala; Kazimir nada más abrir la puerta los había encontrado en el sofá esperándolo. Antes de entrar apagó su cigarrillo.

"Quiero que ustedes dos hablen de una vez, me están empezando a molestar los silencios incomodos y la tensión." Fueron las únicas palabras del Saiyaju mayor antes alejarse la sala.

Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo.

"Kazimir, Yo-

"Me iré." Soltó el ojigris de repente, dejando a la pelimiel con la boca abierta.

"¿Te irás?" Preguntó la ojiazul preocupada.

"Sí, abusé demasiado de confianza. Bulma adelantarme pago y yo conseguiré lugar. Gracias por tu hospitalidad." Informó Kazimir antes de irse a su cuarto a comenzar a empacar.

Sin embargo, no pudo llegar muy lejos.

Serena lo sujetaba de su brazo izquierdo, con una mirada triste.

"Kazimir, lo siento por lo que dije, no sé por qué lo hice, solo se me salió. No pretendo reemplazar a tu madre ni nada por el estilo." Se disculpó la ojiazul.

"Por favor, no te vayas por tales motivos; puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras." Pidió Serena.

Kazimir la miró por un momento.

Realmente Serena nunca le dio motivos para desconfiar de ella, era probablemente la persona más amable que había conocido en su estancia en este planeta, y una de las más amables que había conocido en su vida. Pero no podía involucrarse más, Él levantó el muro por algo, no solo para castigarlo sino también para evitar herir a más personas inocentes. Pero Él sería un mentiroso si dijese que no le gustaban los cuidados que recibía por parte de la pelimiel.

Cada mañana se levantaba con aroma exquisito y era recibido por su bella sonrisa, invitándolo a comer; le deseaba suerte en sus entrenamientos, y cada vez que llegaba muy herido ella lo cuidaba y regañaba a Satoshi por propasarse. El pelinegro de hecho era un excelente mentor, era de pocas palabras pero las que compartía la mayoría del tiempo estaban llenas de sabiduría; Satoshi tampoco le había dado razones para desconfiar.

Todo se sentía como hace casi un año, antes de que la invasión en su planeta empezara.

A este paso, ellos terminarían derribando su muro.

Serena viendo la falta de respuesta, dejó de sujetar su brazo y miró hacia el suelo.

"Lo que sí es verdad es que me preocupo por ti."

¿Y ahora qué se supone que debía hacer? Quería simplemente seguir caminando y luego irse, pero no sabía cómo podría dejar a una mujer que solo tuvo buenos deseos para Él de esa manera. Su madre, su abuela y Gamora siempre le habían dicho que era un blando a pesar de querer actuar rudo. Al parecer, aunque la guerra te deje un millón de cicatrices, muy difícilmente el interior cambiará completamente.

"Está bien. Yo quedarme." Dijo finalmente antes de seguir caminando hacia su cuarto.

Él no vio los ojos azules brillosos que pasaron de tristeza a felicidad al escuchar sus palabras.

* * *

**Satan City. 6 meses después de la muerte de Cell.**

* * *

Un saco de boxeo caía roto debido a la fuerza de los puños de Videl.

La pelinegra no había cambiado mucho en los últimos meses, por lo menos no físicamente. Detrás de la furia de sus ojos se ocultaba la soledad de una niña.

"Esos bastados" Gruñó Videl por lo bajo. Había decidido definitivamente que iba a dejar de acompañar a su padre a sus fiestas que más bien parecían unos malditos cultos hacia su persona.

Hace 4 días acompañó a su padre a una fiesta de famositos, obviamente había prensa, y uno de esos idiotas le preguntó que qué se sentía tener como a padre a alguien a quien no podría superar. Videl le dio una patada en las bolas y se fue gruñendo. Lo peor de todo fue que su padre la regañó, afirmando que no podía golpear a las personas por decir la verdad; por lo menos le habló.

Videl pasaba la mayoría del tiempo sola en la mansión, entrenando y leyendo novelas o libros de química, su materia favorita. Cuando podía persuadir a los sirvientes lograba que su mejor amiga Erasa pasara, y se quedaban todo el día hablando de cosas triviales y discutiendo novelas, o viendo películas.

"Videl deberías calmarte." Hablando de cleopatra, justamente hoy la había invitado a su casa, pero llegó temprano por lo que se vio forzada a esperar a que terminara su entrenamiento.

"Sólo estoy frustrada, Erasa. Mi padre es un idiota." Se quejó Videl, tomando una toalla.

"Casi todos los padres son idiotas, Vi." Le dijo la rubia como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Y al parecer también las hermanas." Le devolvió la pelinegra con una sonrisa triste.

"Sí, tampoco se acordaron este año…" La chica suspiró.

"Oye, ellas se lo pierden, si yo fuese tu hermana te llenaría de regalos el día de tu cumpleaños." La peleadora consoló a su amiga, quien la miró antes de echársele en brazos a pesar de que estaba sudada.

Ninguna de las dos había tenido mucha suerte con sus familias, por lo cual ellas eran inseparables, se consideraban la única compañía real que tenían.

Estuvieron varias horas hablando de cosas triviales mientras la televisión estaba encendida; en eso, Erasa notó que pasaban una noticia peculiar.

"Oye, Vi, ¿Eso no es acerca del súper torneo que está patrocinando tu padre?" Preguntó Erasa curiosa, mirando el anunció donde aparecía Mr. Satán siendo tan Él como podía ser. Videl solo torció los ojos.

"Sí, aunque está más hecho para el marketing que para otra cosa, literalmente cualquiera se puede inscribir." Le informó a su amiga rubia.

"¿Vas a participar?" Le preguntó curiosa. Videl miró pensativa las noticias.

"No lo sé, sinceramente me parece una estupidez, pero existe la probabilidad de que se inscriba uno que otro luchador decente. Lo pensaré." Reflexionó la ojiazul.

"Bueno, tienes como medio año para hacerlo." Dijo finalmente la rubia con una sonrisa.

Y se quedaron así, en compañía una de la otra, tratando de rellenar espacios vacíos.

* * *

** Mientras tanto, en algún lugar cerca del sistema solar.**

* * *

En la oscuridad del espacio, una nave se vislumbraba a duras penas.

Dentro, se encontraban cinco figuras, todos de la misma raza pues compartían color de piel (azul) y color de cabello (pelirrojo).

"¿Ya es el momento de actuar, señor?" Preguntó el más bajo de todos.

"Paciencia, Bujin, dentro de poco nos divertiremos y conseguiremos mucho dinero por la cabeza de esos Saiyas y Namekians." Informó el que aparentemente era el líder.

"Señor Bojack, ¿cree que es corrector actuar fuera de las órdenes del gran señor?" Preguntó la única mujer del grupo, notándose algo preocupada.

"¿Correcto? No lo sé. Pero según ese tonto nosotros estamos sellados, así que podemos aprovechar ese hecho. Además, ese desgraciado nos pagaba una miseria. Juro que algún día le arrancaré la cabeza a ese maldito con complejo de Dios." Todos los presentes tragaron ante lo último dicho por su líder.

"Señor, no estará pesando en desafiar al gran-

"No, no soy idiota. Es muy poderoso, pero yo también puedo hacerme poderoso." Dijo Bojack interrumpiendo al hombre corpulento llamado Bido.

"Por ahora, capturaremos a esos Saiyas, excepto al príncipe y al Blood Tiger, a ellos los mataremos y cobraremos las grandes recompensas. Luego esperaremos unos siglos y nos vengaremos de los malditos kaios."

Bojack se acercó a la ventana de la nave, mirando en la lejanía ese pequeño punto azul.

"También podríamos vender el planeta, está muy bien ubicado y es rico en todo tipo de minerales." Propuso Gokua, alto y delgado en comparación a los demás.

Bojack asintió, pareciéndole una gran idea.

* * *

**29 de diciembre, año 767.**

* * *

El parto de Milk sin duda no fue un evento esperado para este día. Todo había ido muy bien con la cena en familia.

Kazimir seguía pareciendo incomodo, Gohan sonreía levemente y Satoshi se mantendría impasible. Las que llevaban las riendas de la interacción social eran las mujeres, quienes eran las que generaban conversación.

Fue de la nada cuando a Milk le empezó a incomodar su vientre de 9 meses y de repente se le rompió la fuente. Dado que el hospital estaba muy lejos, Serena decidió que era mejor tener el bebé ahí, ya que al no haber un Ki en específico que buscar Satoshi no podía usar la tele teletransportación.

Con la sorpresiva ayuda de Kazimir, quien luego argumentó que en su planeta había "trabajado" en una granja y le toco asistir partos de ganados.

Fueron 4 horas de parto, hasta que al fin Satoshi y Gohan escucharon llantos provenir de la habitación.

Gohan estaba asustado. No, estaba aterrado. Su hermano que crecería sin un padre por su culpa había nacido. Quería estar emocionado, pero la culpa lo echaba para atrás. Y todo empeoró al ver la apariencia de su nuevo hermanito.

"Gohan, saluda a tu hermanito, Goten."

Era el vivo retrato de su padre, misma cara, mismo cabello, su cola en movimiento no ayudaba a no ver las similitudes. Era como si su padre hubiese reencarnado en ese niño.

Gohan no quería acercarse, lo único que quería hacer era escapar y no volver, quería quedarse tras el muro para siempre.

Fue una mirada de su compañero de celda lo que le dio la respuesta. Unos ojos grises lo miraron, frívolos y penetrantes. Kazimir hace un par de meses le había confiado uno de los objetos de su castigo: ver morir a toda su familia frente a Él, excepto a su madre quien fue la última persona que vio antes de desmayarse y despertar en este planeta. El saiyaju hizo algunas menciones sutiles al que les causó toda esa desgracia, pero a palabras del mismo Kazimir:

"No creo ni estar listo para pronunciar su nombre todavía."

A diferencia de Kazimir Él aún tenía a gran parte de su familia viva y a su lado.

Luego de lo que para Él fue una eternidad, pero para los demás unos cuantos segundos, Gohan se acercó a la cama donde su madre acunaba a su hermanito en brazos. Milk se lo extendió para que lo tomara, y así lo hizo el chico algo tenso.

Tomar a su hermanito en brazos lo llenó de vida. El pequeño dormía plácidamente sin preocupaciones del mundo.

Su cola se envolvió alrededor de la muñeca el hibrido mayor. Y Gohan ya no pudo contener las lágrimas.

"Hola, Goten. Soy Gohan, tu hermano mayor."

Todo muro tiene grietas.

* * *

**Bueno aquí tienen el preludio a la batalla y el nacimiento de Goten. Un capitulo para explorar a los personajes y sus putos meollos mentales. Bueno, spoiler, todos los capitulos serán así, llenos de emos depresivos; aunque con putazos de por medio, claro.**

**(a) Sinceramente, fue flojera mental.**

**(b) Solo imagínenlo con acento ruso, exagerando la R y todo eso.**


	5. She's a Rebel

**Porque ustedes no lo pidieron.**

**Aquí ya empiezan las peleas; también mostraré un poco el desarrollo de las relaciones personales de Kazimir después de casi un año de haber llegado al ****planeta, y el avance de su poder. **

**También explicaré algunas pautas más técnicas, intentando explicar algunas cosas con ciencia ficción.**

**Sinceramente no sé qué hago escribiendo un puto capitulo si mañana tengo parcial. Supongo que soy masoca.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: She's a rebel.**

* * *

"No comprendo cómo dejamos que nos convencieran para hacer esto."

En medio de una gran multitud, en un gran lugar que a primera vista parecía una feria, pero siendo en realidad un evento de artes marciales, se quejaba Gohan quien estaba acompañado por su familia junto con Bulma y el bebé Trunks.

"Gohan, ya hablamos de esto, si tanto querías entrenar entonces por lo menos utiliza tus habilidades haciendo dinero para nuestra familia." Le regañaba Milk quien llevaba a Goten, de 3 meses, en brazos.

"Eso lo entiendo, mamá, pero venir a este evento sería llamar mucho la atención." Seguía objetando el pelinegro.

"Oh vamos, Gohan, un poco de fama no hace daño. Además, mira, solo un par de personas me han reconocido. Con esta multitud de personas cualquiera pasa desapercibido, créeme que los nombres de los luchadores se olvidarán un par de meses luego de que termine." Argumentó Bulma, haciendo refunfuñar al joven.

"Además, es una buena oportunidad de pasar tiempo en familia. Ustedes tres no han hecho más que entrenar y hacer mala cara por casi un año." Se quejó la pelimiel, mirando a los tres pelinegros de la familia.

Gohan había recobrado un poco la sonrisa desde que nació Goten, pero seguía siendo algo apático haciendo que su familia se preocupara, sin embargo, a pesar de su cara seria, seguía siendo poseedor de una actitud amable, dándole esperanza a la familia del chico de que volvería a su antiguo yo más temprano que tarde.

Kazimir tenía sentimientos encontrados. Haber ayudado en el nacimiento de Goten le hizo querer encariñarse con el bebé, sin embargo, fiel a su idea de no involucrarse más de lo debido, mantuvo su distancia. Luego está Serena, quien después de aquel incidente que tuvieron había mantenido un poco las distancias con Kazimir; seguía siendo igual de servicial y amable, pero trataba de no mostrarse especial con el ojigris. El pelinegro muy en el fondo anhelaba que ella volviera a tomar dicha actitud con Él, pero decidió arraigarse a sus principios.

En términos de confianza había llegado a avanzar mucho más con Satoshi y con Gohan, especialmente con el ultimo. No sabía si era porque ambos venían de grandes eventos devastadores en sus vidas o simplemente se caían bien, pero por mucho que le cueste decirlo, sabía que eran por lo menos amigos. Con el Saiyaju mayor había una relación alumno-maestro, sin embargo, a veces se sentía algo más personal, con Satoshi empatizando con su situación de soledad.

No estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo manteniendo las distancias.

Gohan llevaba un gi idéntico al de su padre, Satoshi su Gi convencional y Kazimir se vio obligado a usar una versión de su traje, pero con mangas largas y unos guantes de combate.

"Aún no sé cómo dejarán a mí participar con mi brazo. Supone que no permiten ventajas." Decían el ojigris mirando su brazo cubierto por la manga bastante ancha.

"Es por eso que lo traes vendado, además algunos patrocinadores del torneo me debían uno o dos favores." Decía Bulma guiñando el ojo.

El Tenkaichi Daibudokai había sido lo más esperado en los últimos meses, siendo la principal atracción Mr. Satán, el salvador de la tierra.

Pronto fueron a inscribirse, decidiendo anotar únicamente sus nombres sin apellido; aunque eso no era un problema para Kazimir ya que no tenía uno. Luego, para quemar el tiempo que faltaba antes de que comenzara el torneo, decidieron ir a comer.

* * *

**En otro lugar del torneo.**

* * *

"Sabes, cuando me dijiste que ibas a entrar al torneo en secreto, no esperaba a esto." Decía Erasa, viendo como su amiga traía puesta una capucha y una gorra debajo, además de una máscara facial que cubría la mitad inferior de su cara.

"Mi padre se volvería loco si me viera por aquí y mucho más participando, supuestamente estoy de campamento contigo." Se explicaba la pelinegra.

"Videl, si no quieres que te traten como marimacho toda tu vida en serio deberías cambiar tu sentido de la moda." Decía la rubia viendo con algo de asco el chándal y el buzo negro que traía su amiga ojiazul.

"Sabes que esas cosas no me importan, y ni de broma iba a usar lo que tú me propusiste." Le espetaba la pelinegra volteando los ojos.

"Oye, ¿qué tiene de malo ese disfraz?" Preguntó indignada la rubia.

"¡Que es de Sailor Moon! No sé cómo pensaste que en serio me iba a poner eso." Exclamó Videl con hartazgo. Erasa solo hizo un puchero.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia el stand de registro. El hombre al mirar la edad de Videl suspiró.

"¿Qué pasa con estos niños?" Dijo en voz baja, pero fue escuchado por la chica disfrazada.

"¿Hay algún problema?" Preguntó la ojiazul tratando de distorsionar su voz.

"Es que ya contigo son tres menores de 15 años participando. Estos niños de hoy en día son unos entusiastas. En fin, buena suerte, _¿whastername?_" Le dijo el empleado.

Videl regresó donde su amiga, y le comentó curiosa lo que le dijo el hombre.

"Vaya, veo que hay más locos como Tú." Se burlaba la rubia, ganándose una mirada molesta.

Ambas llegaron a un restaurante, decidiendo comer algo pues no habían comido nada hace como 5 horas. Al llegar notaron una mesa grande con tres hombres, tres mujeres y dos bebés; los tres pelinegros estaban devorando grandes cantidades de comida como si nunca hubieran comido. Las chicas tomaron asiento, aún curiosas.

Las chicas ordenaron una hamburguesa cada una con una porción de papas. Para cuando les llegó, los sujetos de la otra mesa seguían comiendo con gran pasión.

"Vaya, sí que tienen hambre." Comentaba Erasa dándole una mordida a su hamburguesa, mientras Videl quien destapó su boca levantando la máscara hacia lo mismo.

"Sí, me pregunto si serán participantes. No puedo verlos bien ya que están de espaldas."

Justo cuando Videl dijo eso, uno de los sujetos se levantó, pudiendo apreciar que debido a su estatura el sujeto tenía más o menos su edad. El chico del cabello largo se dio la vuelta, pudiendo al fin obtener un vistazo de su rostro.

"Oh por Dios, qué guapo es." Decía su amiga rubia mirando con un leve sonrojo al chico quien de hecho se dirigía hacia ellas, aunque sin mirarlas.

"Agh, ahí vas de nuevo." Si bien Videl admitía que el tipo se veía bien, nunca haría un show por ello.

Erasa lo siguió mirando hasta que el chico pasó al lado de su mesa, obteniendo una leve conexión de miradas pues Kazimir había sentido la mirada de la chica desde hace tiempo.

"Oh mi Dios, ¿viste sus ojos? ¿Y esas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas? Es como el perfecto equilibrio entre misterioso y adorable." Soñaba despierta la rubia una vez el chico se había ido.

"Erasa, por favor." Se hastió la chica luchadora, quien se levantó para ir al baño, aunque su intención principal era alejarse de su amiga modo colegiala. Sin embargo, en su afán de escapar no notó como alguien pasaba al lado de su mesa, chocando con Él al momento de levantarse.

Ónix y lirio se encontraron por primera vez.

"Disculpe, ¿se encuentra bien?" Preguntó Gohan viendo como la persona había perdido un poco el equilibrio y ahora se encontraba mirándolo. El saiyajin se dio cuenta de que tenía unos bonitos ojos azules con un tono algo morado, sin embargo, tenía la cara tapada y apenas pudo medio distinguir un mechón de cabello negro que salía debajo de su gorra. Tenía la sospecha de que era una chica, de su edad de hecho, pero estaba tan tapada que le costaba diferenciar.

"Eh, sí. Quiero decir, fíjate por donde caminas." Videl había empezado algo tímida pero la vergüenza la hizo enfadarse, volteándose sin decir nada más y yéndose al baño.

El guerrero se quedó ahí algo sorprendido por el arrebato de la chica, pudiendo confirmar ese hecho al escuchar su voz. El ojinegro escuchó una pequeña risa, dándose cuenta de la rubia que estaba sentada en la misma mesa que la otra chica.

"Discúlpala, no es nada personal, solo tiene mal carácter." Le sonrió la rubia, haciendo que Gohan asintiera en compresión. Estaba a punto de irse, pero algo se le hizo curioso.

"Disculpe la imprudencia, pero, ¿por qué está disfrazada?" Le preguntó a la rubia sobre el atuendo la chica pelinegra.

"Oh, bueno, eso es porque alguien quiere que ella no esté aquí." Respondió Erasa con sinceridad.

"Oh, comprendo. Mi nombre es Gohan, por cierto. Disculpa las molestias." Se presentó el pelinegro.

"Oh, no te preocupes, lindo. Mi nombre es Erasa." Le guiñó el ojo, causándole un pequeño sonrojo al chico antes de ir por lo que su madre le pidió.

Gohan siguió pensando en la misteriosa chica con esos ojos tan bonitos.

* * *

**Más tarde.**

* * *

El torneo estaba a punto de comenzar. El locutor estaba efusivo explicando el gran evento, las reglas y por supuesto alabando al campeón de campeones.

"A casi un año de la derrota del monstruo Cell, nosotros los habitantes de este mundo únicamente podemos mostrarle gratitud a la persona que nos libró de ese mal. Con ustedes, ¡el gran MR. SATÁN!" 

Mr. Satán hizo su entrada ostentosa, causando jubilo en casi todos los presentes.

Las plataformas ya estaban casi listas, faltando 5 minutos para el inicio del torneo.

A Gohan le tocó estar solo en su plataforma, ganándose miradas extrañas de todos los presentes pues eran adultos, algunos muy altos y/o muy fornidos. Recibirían más atención de no ser por una figura que se le hizo familiar a Gohan.

Del vestidor de las chicas salió la ojiazul disfrazada con la que se había topado Gohan en el restaurante, ganándose miradas de burla de los demás competidores.

"Oye, mocosa, ¿por qué no mejor vas a jugar con tus barbies?"

"Oye niña, no quisiera hacerte daño así que mejor vete."

"Pf, como si no fuera suficiente con ese mocoso de allá ahora hay una mocosa. Estos niños de hoy en día se creen muy duros."

Ese último comentario llamó la atención de Videl, buscando con la mirada a los dos competidores de su edad. Cuando los encontró no pudo evitar maldecir, eran los dos pelinegros del restaurante.

Gohan vio como los demás la estaban molestando mientras ella se recostaba contra la pared de brazos cruzados. Sintiendo un impulso de bondad, decidió acercarse a ella y hablarle.

"Hola, de nuevo." Saludó el chico lo más amable que pudo, haciendo que la pelinegra lo mirara severamente.

"¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó bruscamente.

"Bueno, creo que no nos presentamos en el restaurante. Mi nombre es Gohan, un placer." Se presentó el chico extendiendo su mano.

Videl lo miró por un momento, pero decidió no tomarla.

"No me interesa." Dijo finalmente, haciendo que Gohan la mirara sorprendido dejando caer su brazo.

"¿No me dirás tu nombre?" Preguntó titubeante.

"Por algo llevo la máscara, tonto." Señaló Videl. Realmente no quería ser tan mala con el chico, pero los idiotas que los rodeaban y su primer encuentro con el pelinegro la hacían actuar así.

"Aw, miren, al parecer tenemos a unos noviecitos entre nosotros." Dijo uno de los competidores, haciendo que todos se rieran.

Videl frunció el ceño y dio la mirada más fulminante que pudo, pero intimidar sin mostrar poder no sirve de mucho.

"Oye, niño, ¿por qué no le dices a tu novia que se vaya? Este no es un lugar para niñitas frágiles; de hecho, ni siquiera es un lugar para mocosos en general." Siguió diciendo el mismo sujeto.

"Ella está en todo su derecho de participar. Es más, estoy seguro que es más habilidosa que ustedes que se burlan de ella." Defendió Gohan a la chica, cruzándose de brazos. Sin embargo, solo causó que todos se rieran; excepto Videl, quien lo miró con un pequeñísimo sonrojo.

"Ash, con esta gente no se puede." Gohan gruñó por lo bajo, antes de sentir una mano en su hombro, volteándose para encontrarse una vez más con esos ojos de lirios.

"Oye, no te puedo decir mi nombre, pero llámame Whatsername." Se presentó a medias la chica, haciendo que Gohan le diera una sonrisa típica de él, de las que llevaba tiempo sin dar.

"Será un placer luchar contigo. Espero que puedas decirme tu verdadero nombre pronto." Le dijo amablemente el azabache, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara una vez más.

_"Tiene una linda sonrisa… Carajo, no quiero ser una Tsundere."_ Se quejaba la chica mentalmente.

Llegó el momento y todos salieron a la batalla. Todos tomaron posiciones ordenadas en la plataforma.

"¡COMIENCEN!"

Y así empezó la batalla campal.

En el lote de Gohan y Videl decidieron ir por los más jóvenes primero para sacarlos fácilmente, sin embargo, no sabía la sorpresa que les esperaba.

A Gohan lo atacó el mismo sujeto que se había burlado de Él y de la chica, sin embargo, fue una justicia poética que el chico pelinegro atrapara sin dificultad el puño del sujeto, lanzándolo al mar sin apenas esfuerzo; y así fue con los próximos tres que se vinieron encima.

Ahora era el turno de Gohan para sorprenderse, pues Whatsername estaba peleando contra dos sujetos a la vez y de hecho estaba ganando.

Ella esquivaba con facilidad los ataques de los sujetos, usando su tamaño a su favor. Derribó al primero barriéndolo, haciendo que el segundo se tropezara con Él, luego ella procedió a patearlos fuera de la plataforma.

"No lo haces nada mal." Gohan y Videl de la nada terminaron espalda con espalda, ambos ocupándose de varios tipos.

"Tú tampoco, Gohan." Le respondió la chica mientras trepaba a un hombre alto rodeando su cuello con sus piernas para hacerlo caer.

"Me sigue pareciendo injusto que tú sepas mi nombre y yo no el tuyo." Comentó Gohan usando a un tipo como hélice para enviar a otros dos fuera de la plataforma, para posteriormente tirar al que sujetaba.

"Está bien, hagamos esto. Cuando terminemos con estos debiluchos, si logras ganarme entonces te diré mi nombre." Le propuso Videl derribando a alguien con una patada en el interior de la rodilla.

"¿Y si tú por alguna razón llegases a ganarme?" Preguntó Gohan con una sonrisa. Videl normalmente se molestaría, pero captó el tono jocoso del chico.

"No lo sé, ahora no se me ocurre nada, pero luego veré qué hacer cuando te gane." Declaró finalmente la chica dándole un puñetazo a el ultimo tipo que quedaba, viendo que Gohan también había acabado con de ultimo de su lado.

"Esto es impresionante. Los dos jóvenes de la plataforma 2 lograron derribar a los 23 competidores, y ahora van a tener que pelear entre ellos. ¡Qué talento! Sabemos el nombre del muchacho Gohan, pero la señorita se registró bajo el seudónimo de Whatsername. ¡Hasta tenemos un misterio!" 

En las gradas Milk alentaba a Gohan con un bebé Goten balbuceando con alegría al ver a su hermano mayor.

"Vaya, esa muchachita sí que es dura." Comentó Bulma.

"¿No es ella la misma con la que chocó Gohan en el restaurante?" Preguntó Serena. Obviamente las mujeres se habían dado cuenta de ello, lo cual la ganó al pobre chico unas cuantas burlas.

"Oh, sí, lo es. Si tan solo pudiera ver su rostro; aunque con la actitud que tiene sería perfecta para mi bebé." Comentaba soñadora la madre del Saiyajin.

Serena sonrió ante esto. Desde que Goten nació los ánimos de Milk habían vuelto en su gran mayoría; aún estaba depresiva, pero al menos tenía un rayo de esperanza.

"Disculpen, con permiso." Decía Erasa pasando entre los puestos, para finalmente sentarse al lado de Serena.

"Ay ya empezaron, no debí retocar mi maquillaje, Videl me mata si se entera que llegué." Se quejaba la rubia, llamando la atención de la pelimiel.

"¿Videl? ¿Ese es el nombre de la jovencita que está peleando?" Preguntó casualmente la ojiazul, haciendo que la otra ojiazul casi le diera un ataque al corazón al darse cuenta de que había hablado muy fuerte.

"Eh, bueno no, digo tal vez, es decir…" Balbuceaba Erasa queriendo que la tierra la tragase.

"Oh no te preocupes, mis labios están sellados." Le sonrió amablemente Serena.

"Oh muchas gracias, ella definitivamente me haría trizas si se enterase." Le agradeció la jovencita. Mirando un poco más detalladamente a la dama, se dio cuenta de que de hecho era una de las mujeres que estaba en aquella mesa; miró más allá y también vio a las dos mujeres con sus bebés, dándose cuenta de algo importante.

"¡¿Bulma Briefs?!" Exclamó la rubia en un grito silencioso, llamando la atención de la mencionada, quien sonrió e hizo un gesto de silencio mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

De vuelta con Gohan y Videl, ambos se pusieron en posición; Gohan en postura del estilo del demonio y Videl con su postura de la escuela Satán.

[1].

_"Ella definitivamente es muy fuerte para ser una humana, y más a su edad."_ Pensaba Gohan.

Videl fue la primera en atacar, lanzando puños fuertes y directos al chico, quien únicamente esquivaba. Videl barrió las piernas de Gohan, pero este saltó hacia atrás, para luego lanzarse al ataque; controlando su fuerza al máximo lanzó golpes que Videl solo podía bloquear.

Se mantuvieron intercambiando golpes por un rato, mayormente Videl a la defensiva y Gohan a la ofensiva. La ojiazul vio una apertura en Gohan y dirigió su rodilla, pero Gohan había dejado esa apertura a propósito, atrapando su pierna para posteriormente desequilibrar a la joven y darle un leve empuje que la mandó un par de metros. La capucha y la gorra se habían caído, revelando su cabello azabache atado en dos coletas.

"De verdad peleas muy bien, Whatsername." Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa.

"Tú no lo haces nada mal." Respondía videl, aunque ella sabía que eso era un eufemismo. Ella estaba jadeante mientras que él seguía como si apenas se hubiera levantado de la cama; además parecía que su piel estuviera hecha de acero o algo, bloquear sus golpes era como ser golpeado por una vara de metal.

Siguieron "bailando" por un par de minutos, disfrutando de la pelea, pero Gohan sabía que ya era hora de terminarla. Por ende, en un movimiento rápido, sujeto a videl del brazo lanzándola sin compasión fuera de la plataforma.

"¡Y eso es todo! Gohan pasa a la segunda etapa!"

Cuando Videl salió del agua Gohan sintió miedo por su vida; la chica tenía la misma mirada tenebrosa de su madre.

"¡Oye! ¡¿Qué necesidad tenías de lanzarme al agua?!"

"Pero se supone que eso es lo que se tiene que hacer. Y no me cambies el tema, te gané entonces debes decirme tu nombre." Le recordó Gohan con una sonrisa, causando que Videl se sonrojara y refunfuñara por lo bajo.

"¡Bien, cuando termine el torneo te lo diré! ¡Procura ganar!" Le gritó Videl.

Gohan sinceramente estaba intrigado con esa chica; parecía tan indomable; tan ruda pero linda. Sentía que su corazón latía con emoción cuando estaba luchando con ella a pesar de que sabía que podía ganarle en el primer segundo, y esa clase de emoción solo la tenía con oponentes que significaban un reto.

Le llamaba la atención las razones para esconder su identidad. Primero pensó que le gustaba la privacidad, pero una chica tan tenaz como ella no le afectaría eso, él sentía que había más.

Poco sabía Gohan que el reto que le proponía esa chica no era físico.

En la pantalla se mostraron los combates: Tienshin Han vs Satoshi, #18 vs yamcha, Gohan vs Kazimir, Krillin vs Piccolo.

La única sorpresa para Gohan fue ver al androide, puesto que ya con anterioridad ya había sentido el ki de sus amigos.

Primero le tocaba a Él contra Kazimir. Gohan admitía que Kazimir se había vuelto muy fuerte en casi un año, pero aún no estaba cerca de su nivel; sin embargo, eso no evitaba que tuvieran una increíble pelea.

"Recuerda que no podemos ir a súper." Le recordó Gohan. Kazimir asintió, colocándose en posición de puño suave, y el saiyajin lo hacía en el estilo de la tortuga.

[2].

Ambos se precipitaron el uno contra el otro a gran velocidad, chocando inicialmente sus puños, para luego comenzar el intercambio de golpes. Gohan recurría a agresividad mientras Kazimir hacia fluir sus golpes con elegancia.

El ojigris consiguió darle una inyección de ki en la muñeca derecha, para luego sujetarla y con su brazo izquierdo le dio un golpe de palma en el pecho. Gohan se recuperó lo más rápido que pudo, bloqueando la palma derecha de Kazimir.

Gohan estaba empezando a aumentar su poder, superando a Kazimir quien le estaba costando mantenerse al día con Gohan. El saiyajin dominó completamente al de cabello largo, asestándole dos golpes en el pecho y una patada que lo mandó a volar.

Gohan fue honorable y dejó que Kazimir se levantara.

"Puedo ver que aún estoy lejos de tu nivel." Declaró Kazimir algo jadeante.

"Pero ni creas que dejaré que me superes tan fácilmente." El ojigris se concentró por un momento. Gohan por un momento pensó que se iba a transformar en Súper, no esperándose lo que hizo al final.

"**¡Raiken!**" Gritó Kazimir. Un aura amarillenta oscura lo cubrió, con pequeñas chispas de electricidad del mismo color acompañando el aura.

El raiken era una técnica creada por Satoshi; el Saiyajin la creó basándose en una técnica similar en un planeta lejano donde se cubrían con una armadura de rayo. El principio de la técnica es similar al Kaioken, pero con la gran ventaja de que duplicaba siempre la velocidad, es decir, si usabas el Raiten multiplicado 3 veces, todos tus atributos se multiplicaran 3 veces y la velocidad el doble de eso, o sea 6 veces.

"¡¿Cuándo aprendiste a usar el Raiken?!" Preguntó sorprendido Gohan.

"No solo entreno cuando estás." Fue la simple respuesta de Kazimir, expulsando más poder, llegando al Raikenx5, multiplicando su velocidad 10 veces.

Gohan apenas pudo reaccionar cuando un puño impactó en su rostro, enviándolo unos metros hacia atrás, para luego recibir de lleno katas del puño suave a gran velocidad, para posteriormente terminar en el suelo tras haber sido barrido por el ojigris.

"¿Acaso no lo viste venir?" Se burló un poco el Saiyaju, con el aura aun agitándose a su alrededor.

Gohan procedió a aumentar su poder, encendiendo un aura traslucida a su alrededor, llegando al máximo de su poder en estado base. Gohan atacó a Kazimir tratando de conectarle una serie de combos que fueron o esquivados o bloqueados por el ojigris.

Kazimir logró abrir la defensa de Gohan después de que este fallara un golpe, asestándole un combo especial de su puño suave: ocho trigramas, 128 palmas. Es una técnica que Kazimir logró perfeccionar los últimos meses mientras estudiaba la anatomía de un usuario de ki en uno de los laboratorios de Bulma; la peliazul se había dado cuenta antes que el cuerpo humano tenía unos nervios que principalmente servían como sensores térmicos, sin embargo, al aprender a usar energía estos crecían permitiendo el flujo de energía. Esta información fue la que le permitió a Bulma crear el brazo de Kazimir, aunque estaba imperfecto pues no pudo recrear correctamente dichos nervios para un cuerpo Saiya, teniendo que "tapar los huecos" con la tecnología del Dr. Gero. Por ello le encargó a Kazimir el estudio en secreto de dicha anatomía. El objetivo de la técnica es golpear ciertos puntos especiales que se extendían por dichos nervios, los "puntos" servían como "conectores", y al golpearlos con suficiente exactitud obstruía el flujo de energía saboteando el control de ki de la víctima; en los humanos ordinarios a lo mucho había 64 puntos, mientras que en los Saiyas había el doble. Para realizar esta técnica se necesitaba una precisión impresionante y un conocimiento sobre la anatomía de la especie en cuestión, haciéndola casi inútil ante razas desconocidas.

"¡2 palmas!" Kazimir golpeó puntos en el brazo derecho de Gohan.

"¡4 palmas!" Otros 4 en el mismo brazo.

Gohan sabía que tenía que hacer algo, ya sentía su brazo derecho adormecido.

"¡8 palmas!" Ahora atacó directo al pecho.

El saiyajin para evitar su perdida tuvo que forzar la energía fuera de su cuerpo, en una maniobra arriesgada puesto que ese tipo de cosas lastiman al usuario.

La explosión interrumpió la técnica del saiyaju, enviándolo a volar lejos. Gohan se quedó jadeante en su lugar, sosteniendo su brazo derecho.

_"Me salvé por poco, pero con el raiken es definitivamente más veloz que yo y dados sus golpes su fuerza se asemeja lo suficiente a la mía; a pesar de haber entrenado con él y sus dos estilos casi un año se nota que el cabrón se guardó los mejores trucos en secreto. Yo y mi gran bocota al prohibir ir a súper."_ Pensaba Gohan analizando cómo iba a ganar la batalla sin tener que recurrir a transformarse.

Ambos guerreros estaban demasiado absortos en la batalla para darse cuenta que el estadio estaba en silencio, excepto por una Milk que animaba a su hijo efusiva. Ni siquiera el comentarista había hecho algún comentario.

En la cabina VIP, el supuesto hombre más fuerte del mundo sentía que se quería morir.

Videl miraba anonadada la pelea de pie desde el sector más alto de las gradas, o más bien lo que pudo de ella pues mayormente solo se veían borrones. Ella sabía que Gohan se había contenido en su pelea, pero no tenía ni idea de que había sido tanto. Al notar que Gohan se había quedado tiempo y que Kazimir estaba apenas levantándose a unos metros de distancia, Videl aprovechó para seguir buscando a su mejor amiga entre la multitud.

"Esto… Esto es impresionante, amigos. Estos chicos son unos jovencitos muy talentosos; son realmente rápidos sin duda." Al fin el comentarista pudo encontrar su voz.

Gohan meditó sus opciones, llegando a una solución bastante arriesgada, y más teniendo en cuenta que tenía el brazo derecho adormecido. Gohan lo masajeo todo lo que pudo ya que lo que iba a hacer a continuación podría dejarlo jodido.

"Creo que no me dejas de otra, Kazimir. Lamento haberte subestimado. Tendré que tomar tu idea prestada." Decía Gohan observando el aura del Raiken, ganándose una mirada confundida.

Gohan cerró los ojos y se concentró lo más que pudo. 20 segundos después un aura roja furiosa apareció a su alrededor.

"**¡Kaioken!**" Gritó Gohan, elevando su poder hasta el Kaioken multiplicado dos veces.

Kazimir miró sorprendido la técnica; nunca había visto el Kaioken, pero Satoshi le habló de ella mientras le enseñaba el Raiken, siendo de hecho el principio de multiplicador en el que se basó, aunque el Raiken no tenía el inconveniente de la sobrecarga exagerada en los músculos, ya que aprovechaba la electricidad natural del cuerpo mientras que el Kaioken forzaba la energía a salir.

"Uf, no creo poder ir más allá del por dos. Llevó dos años sin usar el Kaioken desde que mi padre me lo enseñó; de hecho, me está costando mantenerlo pues nunca intenté dominarlo." Decía Gohan Jadeante.

Kazimir apenas pudo bloquear el golpe de Gohan quien se había precipitado a gran velocidad hacía Él. El ojigris bloqueó varió de sus golpes, pero ahora la fuerza gohan era el doble y su velocidad era mayor que la del Saiyaju, no por mucho peor lo suficiente para evitar que esquivara. El de cabello largo pronto se vio con la defensa rota, siendo golpeado por el verdadero asesino de Cell.

Gohan, sabiendo que no podía confiarse y que su tiempo con el Kaioken activo era limitado, no le dio descanso a Kazimir, dándole un golpe en la parte baja del cuello bloqueando su respiración por unos segundos antes de cargar una esfera de energía y conectársela en su costado izquierdo.

Kazimir salió despedido al borde de la plataforma, reaccionando a tiempo y clavando su brazo izquierdo en el concreto para evitar caer.

el ojigris se levantó jadeante, dispuesto a llevar la pelea al siguiente nivel.

"Bien, Gohan, hora de ponernos serios."

Sin embargo, antes de que el chico pudiera hacer algo, la voz del comentarista lo detuvo.

"¡Esperen un minuto! ¿Eso es un brazo de metal?"

Efectivamente, la manga de Kazimir fue destruida por el ataque de Gohan más la fricción con el suelo cuando se sujetó.

"Lo siento pero según las reglas todo tipo de ventaja física está prohibida, por lo tanto el participante K-Kashuimir queda descalificado." Declaraba el comentarista apenas medio pronunciando el nombre del saiyaju.

Gohan se río de su suerte, apegando el Kaioken; con sinceridad creía que iba a perder la batalla, pues sabía que Kazimir tenía algo bajo la manga. Una vez eliminas el factor súper, por lo menos ahora, se volvía más una ventaja que una desventaja para el ojigris.

Kazimir salió refunfuñando de la plataforma, yéndose a reunir con Serena y las demás mujeres para ver la pelea de su maestro y los demás.

Al subir, se dio cuenta de que había dos caras extras: la chica Whatsername y la muchacha rubia que no dejaba de mirarlo en el restaurante. Sin decir una palabra se sentó al lado de la chica enmascarada, pues era el único lugar disponible.

"Lamento que perdieras así." Le dijo Serena sonriéndole. El ojigris solo se encogió de hombro.

"De todas formas no había manera de que le ganarás a mi Gohan." Declaró Milk como madre orgullosa, ganándose una mirada molesta de la pelimiel.

"Milk, no seas desconsiderada. Además, estaban parejos, cualquiera pudo haber ganado." Le respondió la ojiazul algo severa.

"Oh vaya, tú también tienes orgullo de madre." Comentó graciosa Bulma mirándola sugestivamente, causando que la pelimiel se tensara, e instintivamente miró a Kazimir en busca de alguna reacción negativa pero solo lo vio mirando la plataforma.

[3]

La pelea de Tien y Satoshi fue interesante a pesar de la diferencia de poder; el humano demostró estar a la altura de un experto en artes marciales dándolo todo a pesar de que el Saiyaju terminó por derrotarlo. Fue una pelea de respeto y Satoshi también lo dio todo, por lo menos en estado base ya que en él también aplicaba la regla de no súper.

[4]

Piccolo estaba dominando la batalla a pesar de los intentos del monje. Sin embargo, terminó abandonando la batalla y se fue volando porque le aburrió, haciendo que Krillin pasase a la ronda final.

[5]

La única razón para mencionar esta pelea es para ver como Yamcha quedó inconsciente en el piso en posición fetal.

Durante las peleas Kazimir se había puesto un poco tenso, pero no por el comentario de Bulma, sino por las miradas que le estaba dando la rubia quien no se molestaba en disimular ni un poco.

"Disculpa, ¿tener yo algo en la cara?" No soportó más y le preguntó, mirándola fijamente.

Erasa y Videl se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz del ojigris, o más bien el extraño acento y su algo burdo japonés.

"Oye qué acento tan extraño, ¿de dónde eres?" Preguntó la chica aprovechando la oportunidad; había estado tratando de llamarlo con la mirada por media hora ya que le daba vergüenza ser tan directa frente a la que supuso era la madre del chico, además se sentía intimidada por el pelinegro con el brazo de metal.

Kazimir solo volvió su mirada hacia la plataforma, que ahora se había adecuado para la ronda final. Erasa miró algo nerviosa ante el rechazo del chico, pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

"Eh, tu brazo de metal es muy cool, ¿dónde lo conseguiste?" Preguntó ahora con algo de timidez en su voz. Videl estaba anonadada, su amiga estaba siendo tímida con un chico; de verdad que hoy era un día extraño.

"No te interesa." Respondió fríamente el chico, haciendo que Erasa se pusiera de papel (metafóricamente).

"Oh no te lo tomes personal, Él es así con todos." Consoló la pelimiel a la rubia.

Videl miró al ojigris algo molesta por haber sido grosero con su amiga, pero ella también tenía algunas preguntas.

"Oye, disculpa, esas cosas que Tú y Gohan hicieron allí abajo, ¿eran reales?" Preguntó la pelinegra.

"Cuando evidencia está frente a ti, y no la crees, entonces solo eres una rebelde sin causa." Respondió fríamente el chico sin mirarla. Erasa lloró puesto que en solo un intento Videl le había sacado más palabras que ella, aunque fuesen bruscas.

"Pero es imposible que alguien se mueva tan rápido." Reprochó la chica, haciendo que esta vez unos ojos grises la miraran.

"Rebelde sin causa." Dijo simplemente el saiyaju, dejando callada a la pelinegra.

El comentarista explicó las reglas y posteriormente los finalistas se subieron a las máquinas y fueron a los campos. Unas grandes pantallas se encendieron.

Unos minutos pasaron y vieron cómo Krillin fue vapuleado por una mujer de piel azul y cabello naranja.

Kazimir frunció el ceño; si bien Krillin no era el más fuerte, definitivamente un estudiante de ese tal Mr. Satán podría ponerle un dedo encima.

"Qué extraño…" Susurró el ojigris.

Todo se puso aún más extraño cuando un hombre alto y corpulento logró sorprende a 18, impactándole un golpe que la dejó casi inconsciente, masacrándola a golpes como lo hizo la otra mujer con Krillin.

Ahora sí las cosas se habían puesto extrañas.

Kazimir se levantó se su asiento, les dio unas miradas a las damas quienes también estaban preocupadas. Asintió y se fue volando, haciendo que los que desconocían dicha habilidad quedarán impactados.

Kazimir tenía un mal presentimiento, como si las puertas del infierno una vez más se hubiesen abierto.

* * *

**Con Satoshi.**

* * *

[6].

Las cosas se habían vuelto complicadas cuando un hombre azul lo atacó con ki, cuando supuestamente debía ser uno de los debiluchos de Mr. Satán.

Se habían alejado de las camaras hace ya unos minutos.

_"¡Satoshi!"_.

El saiyaju escuchó una voz en su cabeza mientras esquivaba los golpes del sujeto.

_"¿Kaiosama? ¿Usted sabe quiénes son estos tipos?"_ Satoshi dedujo que para ello le hablaba el dios.

_"Sí, se hacen llamar los guerreros de plata; eran unos mercenarios que yo y mis otros compañeros logramos sellar hace mucho tiempo, pero cuando el tonto de tu hermano hizo estallar mi planeta el sello se rompió."_ Explicó lo más rápido que pudo.

Satoshi suspiro, obviamente no podían estar más de un año sin que locos atacarán el planeta. El saiyaju miró con seriedad al sujeto que ahora se había vuelto verde y su cabello había crecido.

"Bien, no hay de otra." Con un pequeño grito ascendió al estado de Súper saiyaju.

* * *

**Con Gohan.**

* * *

A Gohan no le había costado nada deshacerse de Bujin, bastó un segundo en súper saiyajin para noquearlo (se habían alejado de las cámaras también). Sin embargo, los problemas del joven saiyajin apenas empezaban.

"Vaya, parece que subestime tu fuerza, Saiyajin." Bojack salió de la nada, aterrizando frente a Gohan.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Pregunto el chico con una mirada severa.

"No es lo que somos, pequeño mono, sino lo que represento. Me llamo Bojack, el líder de los guerreros de plata; algunos me conocen como el mercenario más codicioso de la galaxia. Y hoy, pequeño mono, vengo a saciar dicha codicia." Explicaba Bojack con una sonrisa arrogante.

Gohan se puso en posición de pelea y se mentalizó.

_"Primero evaluaré su condición mental, si está desquiciado me veré obligado a matarlo."_ Pensó Gohan volviendo a ascender a súper saiyaju.

Era el primer gran reto que Gohan iba a enfrentar luego del levantamiento del muro.

* * *

**Este capitulo sirvió más como preludio para varias cosas que pasarán luego. Ya en el siguiente capitulo volverán los pedos existenciales, pero quise darle un "respiro" a los personajes.**

**Aquí también se muestra el desarrollo como peleador de Kazimir, combinando ciencia con lucha. Y sí, sé que esas explicaciones raras las saqué de Naruto, pero tiene más sentido que decir que pueden disparar rayos láser porque sí.**

**Videl y Erasa ya tuvieron un acercamiento con el par de saiyas. Decidí hacer que Gohan no supiera la identidad de Videl como una ironía a que normalmente en todas las historias es Videl la que no sabe quién carajos es Gohan. Por otro lado Erasa se encuentra con un hombre con quien no puede ser una "colegiala tonta".**

**[1] Gohan vs Videl.**

**Gohan (contenido): 500**

**Videl: 45**

**[2] Gohan vs Kazimir.**

**Gohan: 35,000,000- Kaiokenx2: 70,000,000**

**Kazimir: 6,000,000- Raikenx5 (x10 a la velocidad): 36,000,000**

**Vale aquí haré un inciso. Yo me baso en cinco aspectos para sacar el nivel de poder de un personaje: Fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, control de ki y habilidades de combate (donde entran inteligencia, astucia, etc.). El nivel de poder es el promedio de estos cinco aspectos, y normalmente un guerrero trata de mantener equilibrados los aspectos para que su nivel de poder sea lo más alto posible. Como el Raiken siempre multiplica por 2 la velocidad, al sumar la velocidad con los otros 4 aspectos y dividir por 5 le da un poder mayor.**

**[3] Satoshi vs Tien.**

**Tien: 900,000**

**Satoshi: 24,000,000**

**[4] Piccolo vs Krillin.**

**Piccolo: 600,000,000**

**Krillin: 600,000**

**[5] Yamcha vs 18**

**18: 360,000,000**

**Yamcha: 50,000**

**[6] Satoshi vs Gokua**

**Satoshi: 24,000,000- ssj: 1,200,000,000**

**Gokua: 400,000,000- 100%: 750,000,000**

**Extras:**

**Bujin: 400,000,000**


	6. What I've Done

**Bueno, ahora sí los putazos serios.**

**Ya harta pero me estoy sorprendiendo de mi regularidad. Solo espero no perder la motivación en el punto clímax de la historia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: What I've Done.**

* * *

[1].

18 recobró el conocimiento luego de unos segundos, y lo primero que vio fue a ese sujeto a punto de darle el golpe de gracia. La rubia a duras penas pudo protegerse con sus brazos, sin embargo, el tipo era tan poderoso que aun así la hundió en la arena, casi quebrándole los brazos a la mujer en el proceso.

_"Si no salgo de aquí me va a matar." _Eran los pensamientos de la ojiazul, aguantando como podía los repetidos golpes del hombre azul.

Antes de que le rompiera los brazos, 18 decidió intentar expulsar energía por su boca; Ella nunca lo había intentado, pero necesitaba que funcionara o definitivamente moriría hoy.

Para buena suerte del androide, estar bajo peligro inminente de muerte ayudó a que su cuerpo respondiera al llamado, logrando expulsar una breve ráfaga de ki por su boca impactándole en la cara al hombre quien no se lo esperaba.

La rubia vio su oportunidad y le dio la patada más fuerte que pudo haber dado, enviando al pelirrojo lejos. 18 se levantó como pudo, sabiendo que tenía que huir porque le era imposible ganarle al sujeto.

18 voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia cualquier lugar lejos de aquí. No había ni recorrido 100 metros cuando frente a ella apareció el hombre azul, haciéndola frenar de seco.

El hombre se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa repulsiva.

"El jefe dijo que matáramos a todos menos a los Saiyas y a los namekianos, pero creo que me quedaré contigo. Llevo mucho tiempo sin diversión. Soy Bido, por cierto, y te haré mía." Decía Bido lamiéndose los labios, causándole repulsión a la rubia.

18 movida por la indignación trató de atacarlo. Para su pesar Bido esquivaba y atrapaba todos sus ataques sin el menor inconveniente. La rubia concentro toda su fuerza en una patada, que fue atrapada por el hombre azul.

"Me gusta que se resistan. Mira esas piernas, seguramente son las mejores que he visto en mucho tiempo." Decía el pelirrojo mirando la pierna de la chica, quien trataba por todos medios de zafarse.

"Suéltame, maldito cerdo." Exigía la mujer tratando de liberarse.

"Supongo que primero te tengo que enseñar algo de respeto." Dijo Bido antes de lanzar a la rubia contra el suelo.

El impacto fue muy fuerte, dejando aturdida a la ojiazul que trataba de levantarse. El pelirrojo se acercaba a Ella, dispuesto a continuar con su peculiar forma de educación. Sin embargo, no pudo seguir.

De la arena surgieron varias cadenas doradas que envolvieron a Bido, dándole una gran descarga que lo hizo gritar. 18 veía con sorpresa como el hombre se retorcía tratando de liberar de las cadenas, sin conseguirlo debido a que las descargas eran constantes y lo aturdían. La rubia busco el origen de las cadenas, encontrando su respuesta a su lado.

Kazimir había llegado a escena, ocultando su ki al máximo y aprovechando el factor sorpresa invocó una técnica especial que había desarrollado para oponentes problemáticos y/o más fuertes que Él. Él la llamó la Cadena de Andrómeda, cuyo fin era aprisionar al objetivo y enviar descargar pequeñas por todo su cuerpo aturdiéndolo gravemente. La técnica estaba imperfecta pues su idea es que robé la energía de la víctima, cosa que aún no hacía. Al ser Bido más fuerte que Él tuvo que transformarse en súper saiyaju para que las cadenas fueran lo suficientemente fuertes; sin embargo, Bido no iba a estar atrapado por mucho tiempo.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Kazimir arrodillándose al lado de la rubia. 18 lo reconoció como el chico misterioso que había aparecido junto con la familia Son.

"Sí… Gracias. Pero, ¿por qué me ayudas?" Decía la mujer mientras el chico la ayudaba a levantarse.

"¿No querías que lo hiciera?" Preguntó el saiyaju alzando una ceja.

"Es que no nos conocemos…" Marcó ese hecho la androide.

"Tal vez, pero estoy seguro que no le has hecho algo a ese tipo que justifique su trato hacia a ti. Además, escuché algo de lo que te dijo y me repugna. Por eso no tuve inconvenientes en ayudarte." Respondió Kazimir mirando impasible a la androide, quien le devolvía la mirada con sorpresa.

_"Sus ojos son lindos…" _Pensó la mujer mirando los ojos grises del Saiyaju (había apagado su estado súper después de encadenar a Bido).

"Escucha, ese tipo es mucho más fuerte que Yo; las cadenas no durarán mucho tiempo y además tengo que ir a ayudar a ese tipo Krillin, es amigo de la familia Son. Debes irte lo más rápido posible, ¿estarás bien?" Explicó el pelinegro. 18 asintió, agradeció una vez más al chico y voló lo más rápido que pudo.

Miró a Bido aún encadenado y quejándose de las descargas; sabía que no era lo correcto dejarlo ahí, pero tenía que irse. Sólo esperaba que Gohan fuese capaz de encargarse de todo el lío.

Sin ningún otro pensamiento se transformó en súper saiyaju y despegó hacia donde se encontraba la energía agonizante de Krillin; ya no tenía sentido ocultarse pues estaba seguro que ya había avisado de su presencia con ese truco a Bido.

* * *

**Satoshi y Gokua.**

* * *

[2].

El saiyaju interceptaba un golpe directo del herajin, para luego responderle con una patada a su costado derecho que apenas y pudo interceptar. Ambos nacidos en otros mundos empezaron a intercambiar golpes a una gran velocidad, viéndose muy igualados. Pero Satoshi logró sobreponerse al ser más rápido, propinándole un combo de su estilo propio: el estilo del tigre dientes de sable. De un puñetazo certero el pelinegro envió al pelirrojo a estrellarse contra el suelo, para luego cargar un ataque especial destinado a una muerte certera: Bloody spirit.

El herajin vio la muerte en la cara, por lo que disparó una ráfaga de energía hacia el suelo que lo impulsó hacia un lado, logrando salvarse para vivir otro día. O tal vez no.

Antes de que el herajin lo esperase un puño se impactó contra su rostro; el Saiyaju se precipitó hacia Él propinándole un combo destinado a hacer sufrir a sus víctimas.

"Tú de verdad no decepcionas, Blood Tiger." Admiraba Gokua, levantándose con esfuerzo después de la paliza que le propino su contrincante.

Al escuchar aquel nombre, Satoshi frunció el ceño.

"Yo ya no respondo a ese nombre." Le informó el hermano de Goku, mirándolo con ojos fríos. Lo único que obtuvo fue una carcajada por parte del herajin.

"¿Ah no? ¿Crees que dejar de llamarte así borrará todo lo que hiciste? La sangre en tus manos no la limpiaras ni salvando más vidas de las que has quitado; de hecho, siquiera para hacer eso tendrías que salvar a una galaxia entera." Se burlaba el hombre verde ya de pie.

"No pretendo borrar lo que hice en el pasado, pero sí será diferente a mí futuro." Una vez dijo esto, el rubio temporal lanzó una esfera de energía hacia el pelirrojo, quien sin dificultades la esquivó, pero se encontró una vez más con el puño de Satoshi a centímetros de su cara.

Gokua apenas logró esquivar el golpe, rozándolo en la mejilla. Fue al contra ataque, compartiendo golpes con el Saiyaju quien lo ataca bestialmente.

Satoshi aceptaba su pasado, pero lo despreciaba; a día de hoy todavía se despertaba de vez en cuando en medio de la noche teniendo pesadillas de las atrocidades que había cometido bajo el mando de Freezer. Cada vez que veía a un niño pequeño en la calle le daban dolores de cabeza y una culpa inmensa se apoderaba de Él.

"¡Vamos, Blood Tiger! ¡Muéstrame tus colmillos!" Provocaba el herajin en medio de su pelea.

Satoshi se irritó y comenzó a golpear con más fuerza. Al principio el hecho de ser más fuerte que Gokua le ayudó, propinándole golpes que le dolieron al Hera. Pero a medida que se irritaba más, el saiyaju dejó huecos en su guardia, los cuales fueron aprovechados por su oponente, quien ahora era el que lo estaba golpeando.

Gokua cargó de energía en sus manos hasta los codos, impactándolos contra los hombros de Satoshi haciendo que este se estampara contra el piso.

"Parece ser que el Blood Tiger se volvió un pequeño gatito." Se burlaba el hera mirando cómo el saiya se levantaba.

"Te dije que ya no respondo a ese nombre." Reprochó el súper saiyaju.

"Lo sé, por eso te llamé pequeño gatito. Sinceramente cuando escuché de tus acciones hace unos meses te ganaste mi respeto; quiero decir, ¿aplastarles la cabeza a todos los bebés de un planeta con tus propias manos? Eso es cruel, hasta para mí."

Satoshi abrió los ojos y su expresión se transformó en una de miedo. La cabeza el empezó a doler mientras recuerdos oscuros aparecían en su mente.

_"¡No, por favor! ¡No a mi pequeño! ¡Mátame a mí, pero no lo toques!"_

_"¡Mami ayúdame!"_

_"Por favor…. Te lo suplico, me volveré tu esclava, pero déjalo vivir."_

_"¡Eres un malnacido! ¡Asesinaste a mi hija!"_

"¡Cállate!" Satoshi gritó antes de cargar otro bloody spirit y lanzarlo con furia hacia el Hera que sólo sonreía mientras lo esquivaba.

Satoshi se lanzó hacia Gokua, pero esta vez no fue como las anteriores, pues los recuerdos en la mente del hombre no le permitían concentrarse. El pelirrojo aprovechó eso y le encajó varios combos sucesivos.

Terminó con Gokua sacándole el aire al Súper saiyaju, quien terminó de rodillas sujetándose el estómago.

"Ah, de rodillas antes mí. El hombre que alguna vez fue temido entre criminales de la más baja moral ahora yace ante mí, de rodillas." Dijo el pelirrojo, antes de darle una patada en la cara a Satoshi.

"¿Sabes? Me enteré de que ahora tienes una especie de familia, inclusive una novia. ¿Ellos saben lo que eras? Porque sería muy gracioso contarles, ¿no te parece?" Seguía molestando al saiyaju mientras le seguía propinando patadas.

_"Señor… ¿Por qué quiere lastimarme?" Preguntó un pequeño niño de no más de 3 años, de una especie alienígena._

_"Es mi misión." Respondía siempre el Blood Tiger._

"Lamentablemente no puedo matarte puedo matarte ya que tienes muchas recompensas por tu cabeza. Aunque viéndole el lado positivo es bueno que eso sea así, pues vivirás para ver cómo acabamos con todas las personas de este planeta. También podría divertirme con tu noviecita, sin lugar a dudas esa perra está buena." Se reía a carcajadas el Hera, sin saber el infierno que se avecinaba.

Las palabras de Gokua resonaron en la mente de Satoshi. El amor de su vida: Serena, su primer y más grande buena obra.

Cuando Él fue traído a la tierra junto con los demás durante la batalla de su hermano y Freezer, Él no tenía nada. Hubiera vivido en las calles de no ser porque Gohan, su reciente descubierto sobrino en ese entonces, lo invitó a quedarse en su casa. Por un año vivió entrenando, pero con relativa paz pues su hermano había destruido a la razón de su miseria. Pero Freezer volvió un día inesperado.

Sentir el ki de Freezer aún con vida lo llenó de rabia. Ese día él alcanzó el Súper Saiyaju, siendo Él el encargado de matar a Freezer mientras que Trunks asesinó a King Cold aprovechando su descuido.

Luego de ello y de que su hermano volviera se sintió rara viviendo en su casa, se sentía como si de verdad estuviera en familia. Pero aún había un vacío. Su venganza estaba hecha, pero, ¿ahora qué?

Un día mientras él caminaba sin motivo alguno por las calles nocturnas de West City, se dio cuenta como dos hombres llevaban a un callejón oscuro a una mujer. Su primer pensamiento fue simplemente ignorarlo, pero convivir con su hermano Goku había plantado una pequeña semilla en Él. Al final terminó salvando a aquella desconocida, quien obviamente era Serena.

Ella entre lágrimas le agradeció. El pelinegro sin saber qué responder simplemente siguió su camino, pero fue detenido con ella, quien le pidió que por favor la acompañase a su casa. Satoshi dudando accedió. Una vez llegaron a su casa, ella le dijo las palabras que le cambiaron la vida.

_"Me salvaste la vida. Me alegra que haya personas como Tú en este mundo." _

Todo dicho con esa hermosa sonrisa. Kazimir no supo ni cómo ni por qué, pero terminó cuidándola todas las noches desde la distancia; durante al menos 2 meses detuvo varios intentos de asalto hacia la pelimiel sin que ella se diera cuenta. Pero un día Él llegó algo tarde y tuvo que dejarse ver. La ojiazul estaba sorprendida de que la misma persona la salvara, y Satoshi con mucha vergüenza admitió que la había estado cuidando. Serena, con su corazón tan bondadoso, le agradeció; pero sí le dijo que para que no tuviera que actuar como un acosador, mejor se conocieran y así Él cuidaría de ella con toda libertad.

Algunos meses pasaron y Satoshi se empezó a sentir raro con ella. Un día Él le comentó acerca de su sentir hacia ella, sorprendiéndola pues eran síntomas de que Él estaba enamorado de ella. Serena correspondió sus sentimientos a su vez que le informaba a Satoshi de sus propios. El hombre no podía estar más sorprendido; que el Blood Tiger sintiera amor por alguien eran hilarante.

_"He hecho cosas horribles, Serena, y tú eres tan pura. No entiendo cómo puedes amarme." Dijo Satoshi después de que Él le contara la historia de su vida._

_"No me importa lo que alguna vez hiciste, me importa lo que decidiste hacer." A su vez que ella decía eso, le abrazaba._

_"Yo sólo veo a alguien desafortunado que apenas se le está dando la oportunidad de escoger. Has escogido amar, y eso lo da más valor a tus sentimientos." La pelimiel procedió a besar al pelinegro, quien correspondió, pero terminó por romper en llanto._

Años más tarde, le había propuesto matrimonio. Sin embargo, debido a tantas cosas que habían estado pasando decidieron posponer la boda hasta que todo estuviese tranquilo.

Ella había sido la cura que un hombre tan roto como Él necesitaba.

Cuando Él se despertaba en medio de la noche después de una pesadilla, a pesar de no hacer ruido la pelimiel se despertaba y lo abrazaba. Al ver a un niño en la calle Ella se da cuenta de su pesar y sostiene su mano.

Ella está tan llena de bondad y él estaba tan lleno de oscuridad. Ella era su medicina.

Un corazón como el de Ella no merecía ser lastimado. Él, un ser despreciable, no iba a dejar que a ella le pasara algo. No iba a dejar que apagaran su luz.

_"No me importa lo que alguna vez hiciste, me importa lo que decidiste hacer."_

Satoshi detuvo el pie de Gokua con su mano, exaltando al Hera quien no supo reaccionar cuando el Saiyaju desde el suelo le barrió las piernas y lo hizo caer. Reaccionando rápido, Gokua rodó y se impulsó lejos.

Y sin siquiera tiempo para pensarlo, un puño le impactó directo en la cara.

El súper saiyaju tenía sus ojos llenos de una frívola ira. Se precipitó hacia el hera, propinándole golpes que se sentían diferentes a todos los anteriores. Eran fuertes, certeros, cargados de ira y de un deseo de proteger.

"Si piensas que dejaré que le pongas un dedo encima entonces prepárate para morir porque para si quiera dañar uno de sus cabellos tendrás que cagarte en mi frio cadáver." El Saiyaju no le dio tiempo a responder pues le lanzó varias esferas de ki que el hera intentaba esquivar.

Satoshi arremetió una vez más contra él, dándole golpes que resonaban por todo el lugar. El saiyaju terminó su arrebato cargando una densa esfera de energía en su mano e impactándola en el estómago del herajin.

"Tal vez no pueda expiar mis pecados, pero por lo menos evitaré que personas como Tú cometan las mismas acciones que yo." Decía solemnemente el Saiyaju, avanzando hasta Gokua quien yacía de rodillas sin poder levantarse.

Satoshi puso sus manos frente a Él y cargó un Bloody Spirit. Gokua dejó de existir.

* * *

**Con Kazimir.**

* * *

[3].

El Saiyaju había conseguido poner a salvo a Krillin mientras luchaba con Zangya; no había sido fácil pues la mujer era más fuerte que él, pero no por mucho, permitiéndole estar parejo con la mujer. Sin embargo, todo se dificultaba más pues tenía que tener cuidado de que Krillin no saliera perjudicado.

Zangya le dio una patada en el costado derecho, la cual apenas y pudo bloquear el pelinegro; sin embargo, lo dejó lo suficientemente desestabilizado para que la herajin le pudiera impactar un golpe en el pecho. El ojigris logró recuperar el equilibrio y se protegió de los siguientes ataques de la mujer azul, usando su estilo del puño suave para darle la vuelta a los papeles, consiguiendo darle unos golpes certeros en el brazo izquierdo de la chica y otro en el plexo solar.

"Eres muy bueno, niño. Sinceramente no esperaba que fueras tan fuerte, pero por otro lado no pudimos conseguir mucha información sobre ti." Decía Zangya jadeante.

El ojigris no perdió el tiempo y siguió atacando, logrando conectarle un combo que desestabilizó a la mujer, dejándola aturdida. Kazimir no desaprovechó la oportunidad y cargó un Rage of God. Sin embargó, cuando estaba a punto de lanzarlo, su brazo izquierdo le falló, perdiendo la estabilidad de la técnica que terminó por explotarle en las manos, enviándolo unos metros hacia atrás.

_"Eso fue un golpe de suerte, pero no creo que se vuelva a repetir. Voy a tener que llevarlo con ella, que le jodan al calvo."_ Pensaba la pelirroja mientras poco a poco salía de su aturdimiento.

Kazimir se puso de pie mientras mirada su brazo izquierdo, el cual temblaba un poco pero ya estaba recuperando su control sobre Él.

_"Carajo, justo ahora empezar a fallar; debí haber hecho mantenimiento la semana pasada. Esta cosa no soporta muy bien mi poder en súper, tengo que apurarme en matar a esa mujer."_ Pensaba Kazimir, teniendo que bloquear el puño de Zangya.

Ambos guerreros empezaron a intercambiar golpes. Kazimir se dio cuenta de que Zangya muy hábilmente estaba llevando la batalla hacia otro lugar; no estaba seguro de por qué, pero no sentía ningún ki fuerte hacia donde se dirigían.

Terminaron llegando a una sección que parecía de casa abandonadas. Kazimir pudo encontrar un hueco en la defensa de la herajin, pudiendo impactar una palma con su mano izquierda en su plexo solar, enviándola a volar contra una pared.

El Saiyaju miró su brazo, observando que estaba empezando a temblar otra vez.

"No bromeaba cuando dije que no pudimos encontrar mucho sobre ti." Escuchó decir a la pelirroja quien salía del agujero.

"Por lo que simplemente decidimos que atacaríamos a las personas que te rodeaban. Sin embargo, o eran demasiado fuertes o siempre estabas tú u otro fuerte a su alrededor." Mientras la chica hablaba se dirigía hacia otra de las casas, bajo la mirada cautelosa del Saiya.

"Pero siempre hay una excepción. Dime, Kazimir, ¿no se te hizo extraño que ella no los visitara por una semana entera?" A su vez que ella preguntaba abría la puerta, revelando a una castaña muy conocida por Kazimir.

Era lime, encadenada con aspecto demacrado. Por eso Kazimir no podía sentir un ki, porque ya de por si Lime es solo una humana normal, además de ello estaba debilitada.

El rubio temporal agravó su mirada ante esa visión.

"Déjala ir, ella no tiene nada qué ver con esto." Exigió el Saiyaju a la hera, quien solo sonreía.

"¿Por qué haría eso? Ella es mi boleto para ser rica. Podría matarla ahora mismo y te sentirías tan furioso que sería muy fácil matarte; lo mismo si la dejó vivir y me mantengo alrededor de ella, ya que estarás precavido para no lastimarla y estarás todo el rato pensando en cómo salvarla. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es rendirte y te prometo que la dejaré vivir." Explicaba con una sonrisa maligna la mujer.

"Somos mercenarios, chico. Matamos por dinero, hacemos lo que sea si la recompensa es lo suficientemente grande. Es nuestra esencia." Seguía con su breve monologo la herajin.

Kazimir se estaba poniendo furioso. Ella tenía razón, no estaría lo suficientemente enfocado en la batalla.

Le enfureció más el hecho de que si no se hubiera relacionado con ella podría tener la mente más fría. Su relación con Lime era rara; ella vendría a pasar el rato mientras Gohan y Él entrenaban sus combates limpios, luego mientras reposan ella hablaría de sus banalidades de la vida cotidiana pre adolescente mientras Gohan trataba de seguirle la conversación y Kazimir solo fumaba un cigarrillo. Ella todas las veces intentaría que Él hable, molestándolo y provocándolo; al principio el ojigris únicamente la ignoraba, pero en los últimos tiempos muy de vez en cuando le seguía el juego con algún comentario. Por el resto ella se mostraba amable con Él, prestándole su encendedor cuando al pelinegro se le olvidaba el suyo; la cuestión es que ella realmente no fuma, ya que al final no le terminó gustando a largo plazo argumentando que únicamente había querido vivir la sensación.

No estaba seguro si eran amigos, pero definitivamente no dejaría que ella muriera bajo su mirada. No, nadie moriría otra vez por culpa de su debilidad.

Él sabía que Zangya no la iba a dejar vivir si Él se rendía; la mirada de la hera era de pura codicia, quería ganar esta batalla porque de alguna manera se iban a llenar los bolsillos con esto. Kazimir no sabía cómo exactamente, lo primero en su mente era vender el planeta. Un lugar como la tierra estaba en clasificación 8/10, y sería un 10 de no ser por la contaminación que había y que el planeta no era muy grande. Si estaba en lo cierto eso significaba que, si lograban derrotarlos, procederían a limpiar el planeta.

El saiyaju no iba a dejar que eso pasara. No iba a perder otro planeta, no podía repetir lo que había hecho hace casi un año: ser demasiado débil.

Kazimir miró su brazo izquierdo; debía ganar y solo había una forma de derrotar a Zangya sin causarle tanto riesgo a Lime.

"Yo no permitir que ustedes hagan con las personas de este planeta lo que alguien hizo con el mío. Ustedes, mercenarios sin corazón, movidos por el puro placer egoísta de las riquezas materiales; no imagino todas las vidas que habrán acabado en nombre de su avaricia." El antes llamado hijo de la paz encendió su aura súper saiyaju al máximo.

"Por todos ellos que no pudieron ser salvados, los vengaré." Una vez dijo esto, Kazimir cerró los ojos, dejando a Hera en posición defensiva pues esperaba que el chico la atacara.

"¿Qué está-

"**¡Raiken!**"

Superponiéndose al aura dorada del súper saiyaju, el aura eléctrica del Raiken la oscureció, dándole un tono parecido al bronce. Los músculos de Kazimir se estaban tensando al máximo, su brazo de vibranium temblaba como si fuese a estallar. El saiyaju gruñía por lo bajo tratando de mantener la técnica estable, y una vez se sintió confiado subió de nivel al Raiken.

"**¡Multiplicado dos veces!**" Exclamó el ultimo hijo de zen-whobari, haciendo temblar la tierra y tensando todo su cuerpo.

Zangya veía impresionada el poder que desprendía Kazimir. No entendía cómo se había vuelto tan fuerte.

_"Debo hacerlo rápido, si no mi brazo y probablemente mi cuerpo se va a romper."_ Pensaba el saiyaju apretando los dientes debido al dolor que le causaba la técnica.

Zangya no supo cuándo ni cómo, pero en menos de un segundo se encontraba a 20 metro de donde estaba estrellándose contra varios muros.

Cuando por fin pudo estar medio consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo pudo apreciar un destello dorado oxidado que la golpeaba con frenesí. Cada golpe se sentía cómo si el rayo más poderoso del universo la golpeara de lleno. Poco sabía la Hera que el dolor era compartido.

Cada golpe que Kazimir daba era un sufrimiento; no, cada movimiento que el joven hacia era como caminar entre alambres cargados con 1 millón de voltios.

La Hera estaba desesperada; sentía que iba a morir, sabía que iba a morir, no podía creer que iba a morir. Se supone que ella iba a ser la reina de la galaxia, la mujer más rica y poderosa de todo el universo. Un mocoso le estaba arrebatando el sueño.

Después de una golpiza de la que se supone no iba a salir viva, el puño izquierdo de su verdugo se detuvo frente a ella. El brazo de metal empezó a temblar, tan violentamente como si le estuviera dando un infarto muscular; hasta que al fin se detuvo y cayó al costado mientras el saiyaju gritaba.

Kazimir intentaba por todos los medios soportar el desgarre de sus músculos, pero le fue inevitable: era morir por su propia técnica o desactivarla.

Al final no fue ninguna de las dos, sino que su cuerpo mismo no pudo soportar mantenerla y la apagó automáticamente antes de que fuera fatal. El joven cayó de rodillas e inclusive perdió el estado de súper saiyaju; con su cuerpo roto apenas y pudo sostenerse con su brazo derecho para evitar caer de cara al suelo. Su brazo de vibranium, aunque aún estaba pegado a su cuerpo yacía inerte, quemado y con algunas grietas, pero mayormente estaba dañado todo el sistema interno nervioso.

La mujer pelirroja se quedó en el suelo mirando anonadada cómo había sido salvada por la campana una vez más. Tenía que ser el destino que quería que ella se convirtiera en la reina de todo el universo. A pesar de no estar mucho mejor que Kazimir, su cuerpo no estaba tan roto internamente, por lo que pudo levantarse con algo de esfuerzo y acercarse al cuerpo agonizante del saiyaju.

"Casi me matas, maldito gato. Voy a disfrutar mucho asesinándote. O mejor, voy a hacer que veas cómo obligo a cerdos de la peor calaña a violar a tu queridísima amiga mientras te hago ver y luego la cortaré en pedacitos y me comeré su carne." Maldecía la herajin sosteniendo a Kazimir por el cuello mientras este solo podía mirarla con ira.

_"No… no otra vez, esto no me está pasando otra vez."_ Abogaba Kazimir en sus pensamientos, incrédulo del deja vu de su situación.

Mientras sostenía al ojigris con su mano izquierda, clavándole las uñas en el progreso, con su otra mano y sus dos piernas le daba golpes repetitivos en cada parte de su cuerpo.

"Así que te ibas a vengar, ¿eh? A ver, te quiero ver vengándote. ¡Véngate! ¡Aquí estoy! ¿Sabes cuántas personas inocentes he matado? ¿Cuántos niños me vieron matar a sus padres? ¿Cuántos padres me vieron matar a sus hijos? ¡Innumerables! Y, ¿adivinas qué? ¡Disfruté cada momento de cada asesinato!" Exclamaba la herajin riéndose mientras torturaba al pelinegro.

_"Soy demasiado débil. Perdóname, Lime. Los he defraudado a todos. Gamora, nunca podré buscarte. Serena… lo lamento…"_ Pensaba Kazimir con su mente y cuerpo rotos.

Kazimir no había tenido algo en cuenta todo este tiempo. El mayor defecto del solitario es nunca esperar ayuda. Pero hasta el lobo anda en manadas.

El ojigris cayó al piso; y al levantar la mirada vio a Zangya inmóvil, con shock marcado en su cara. Pero lo importante era la mano que le atravesaba el pecho, justamente donde el corazón debía estar.

"Sí, pues, también deberías disfrutar de este asesinato, ¿no te parece?" Dijo irónicamente una voz femenina que Kazimir reconoció. Finalmente, la última herajin en existencia cayó muerta.

"Te ves como la mierda." Dijo la mujer.

Kazimir por fin logró observar a su salvadora. Era 18.

"¿Qué?... ¿Qué haces aquí…?" Jadeaba el joven saiyaju, mientras la rubia se arrodillaba a su altura y lo tomaba en brazos estilo nupcial, para vergüenza del saiyaju, quien con sus algos escasos 1,4 metros a sus 13 años parecía demasiado niño.

"Volví para salvarte el trasero, obviamente. No me gusta estar en deuda con nadie." Le sonrió la rubia.

Kazimir debería estar feliz porque no había muerto, pero lo único que hacía era pensar en que de no ser por 18, él hubiera muerto debido a su debilidad. En su estado deplorable no podría hacer mucho, pero recordó a su maestro, a vegeta cuyo ki había sentido hace rato junto con el de Piccolo, y más importante a Gohan. Él había fallado nuevamente, por lo cual solo pudo esperar que los demás ganarán la batalla.

* * *

**Con Bido.**

* * *

[4].

Vegeta había llegado convenientemente cuándo Bido se había logrado liberar de sus cadenas. Al principio habían mantenido una pelea pareja, peor cuando Bido se fue al estado Ultra entonces Vegeta se vio algo arrinconado. Piccolo llegó dispuesto a ayudar a Vegeta, a pesar de la renuencia del príncipe de los Saiyas. Sin embargo, al verse apaleado por Bido, este aceptó la ayuda a regañadientes.

Actualmente los tres guerreros estaban de pie jadeantes, listos para continuar con la batalla; pero una explosión de energía les llamó la atención.

Piccolo reconoció el ki de Gohan y otro ki poderoso que Bido reconocería como el de su líder. Sin embargo, Vegeta no espera sentir el ki de ellos.

Sin decir una palabra los tres guerreros salieron volando hacia el lugar.

* * *

**Con Gohan y Bojack.**

* * *

[5].

Al principio la batalla había estado bastante pareja, con Gohan en súper saiyajin superando a ratos a Bojack aún en su estado normal.

Gohan golpeó a Bojack en su plexo solar, sacándole el aire; sin desaprovechar esos segundos ganados, Gohan atacó con el legendario estilo de la tortuga, propinándole varios combos de seguido, terminando por cargar un Masenko rápido que envió volando a Bojack lejos.

El herajin se recuperó rápido, precipitándose contra el joven saiyajin, logrando darle una patada que lo desestabilizó, para luego tomarlo de la pierna y comenzar a azotarlo contra el suelo; y por ultimo lo lanzó hacia arriba cargando una esfera densa de energía que Gohan apenas y pudo repeler cargando una él mismo.

El saiyajin y el herajin se encontraron sumergidos en una batalla de estilos, intercambiando golpes que esquivaban o bloqueaban. Gohan en uno de sus golpes creó una pequeña esfera de ki que explotó en la mano del hombre azul, permitiéndole a Gohan barrerse entre las piernas de Bojack golpeando ambas piernas con sus brazos extendidos, dando por consecuencia que el hombre codicioso perdiera el equilibrio y Gohan lo rematara con una patada cargada con ki que envió al hera a estrellarse contra el suelo.

"Impresionante, para alguien tan joven. Me siento intrigado sobre el por qué alguien tan fuerte como tú se conforma con vivir en una pequeña casa alejada de la civilización, dejando que un idiota tome el crédito y aun así proteger a estos imbéciles." Reflexionaba el hera levantándose lentamente.

"Estoy feliz con lo que tengo. Me crie en una vida simple sin lujos, pero con cariño, esa es la mayor de las riquezas. Protejo a las personas no por buscar fama, sino porque yo soy fuerte y puedo hacerlo." Se explayó el niño, en posición de pelea. Aquella respuesta causó una carcajada en Bojack.

"No me mientas, niño. Ningún ser en este universo no le gustaría la posibilidad de ser rico y respetado. Si tú quisiera podrías poner a este planeta a venerarte; millones de personas alabando tu imagen, todo el poder y la riqueza que puedas tener." Le decía Bojack con una sonrisa avariciosa a Gohan.

"¿Para qué? ¿Qué ganó yo con crear ovejas? De por sí muchas personas en este mundo están cegadas por ideas destinadas a controlarlas, aparecer yo como un ser poderoso que podría destruir el planeta si quisiera podría a este mundo de cabeza. Si yo quisiera tener todo lo que tú me dices tendría que ser por medio del miedo, lo que significaría que tendría que volverme un abusivo, y a mí no me gustan los abusivos." Explicaba Gohan sus razones para no buscar todo aquello que Bojack anhelaba. El herajin solo bufó ante lo dicho por el saiyajin.

"Tanto potencial desperdiciado. Pero te daré una oportunidad. Si te unes a mí, entonces me iré y dejaré este plantea en paz, ¿qué te parece?" Propuso el hera algo típico.

"Por si no te has dado cuenta te he superado en la mayoría de nuestra pelea. Estoy convencido de poder derrotarte tal y cómo estamos, no tengo por qué aceptar tu oferta e inclusive si fueses más fuerte que yo, encontraría la manera de ganar." Decía Gohan con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ah, pero tú lo dijiste, tal y cómo estamos." Una vez dijo esto, Bojack liberó una gran cantidad de energía. Su cuerpo se hinchó, su cabello creció y se oscureció y su piel se volvió verde: era el estado ultra.

Gohan se sorprendió ante la cantidad de poder que desprendía el hera, y ahora sí estaba algo nervioso; al parecer tendría que recurrir a la fase dos, cosa que no quería debido a que le recordaba su fracaso con Cell.

Gohan se precipitó hacia Bojack, enviándole un golpe que el hera atrapó con un poco de esfuerzo. Se encontraron en un intercambio de golpes, en el cual Bojack se mantuvo siempre a la defensiva peor con una sonrisa en su rostro mostrando que no le estaba costando mucho bloquear los golpes del saiyajin.

Gohan dio unos pasos hacia atrás y cargó un Kamehameha, a lo cual back respondió con una su ataque personal: wave of desire. Ambas ráfagas impactaron; al principio se veía igualado, pero a medida pasaron los segundos todo se fue yendo a favor de Bojack.

Gohan creo una explosión alrededor de su cuerpo para intentar reducir el daño del ataque del hera, consiguiéndolo a medias.

Gohan se levantó con varias heridas en su cuerpo, jadeando ante el poder que tuvo que soportar.

"Entonces, ¿qué decías muchacho? Olvidaré tu insolencia y volveré a hacerte la misma oferta. ¿Qué dices?" Propuso una vez más el herajin.

[6].

Antes de que Gohan pudiera responder, Bojack miró hacia su derecha, justo a tiempo para protegerse del golpe del tío de Gohan. Satoshi atacó al hera con varios combos, logrando conectar algunos golpes que sirvieron para que Satoshi cargara dos esferas densas de energía en sus palmas y las impactara en el pecho del pelirrojo.

"Su respuesta es no." Gruñó el hombre antes de volverse a lanzar contra Bojack quien ya se había recuperado. Intercambiaron golpes, pero esta vez el de piel verde esquivaba y bloqueaba los ataques del Saiya.

Bojack terminó por agarrar las dos muñecas de Satoshi, para proceder a darle rodillazos repetidamente, haciéndolo escupir sangre. El hera atrajo al hombre hacia Él propinándole un cabezazo bestial, para posteriormente impactar salvajemente sus codos contra los hombros del Saiyaju. Ya en el piso, Bojack pateó al hombre aturdido hacia arriba, para luego sostenerlo del cuello.

"Deberías dejar que el chico tome sus propias decisiones." Bojack con una sonrisa procedió a golpear al Saiya quien sentía que estaba por perder su transformación. Antes de que el hera siguiera torturando al hombre, sintió un gran estallido de poder detrás de Él.

[7].

Era Gohan, con una mirada asesina, pero había algo diferente en Él. Su aura era más salvaje con rayos azules chispeando en ella, además su cabello se había hecho más puntiagudo.

Lo siguiente que sintió Bojack fue un golpe tremendo en la espalda, haciendo que dejara caer a Satoshi quien ya tenía su cabello negro.

Gohan tomó a Bojack de los hombros y lanzó por encima de él, para luego dar un giro rápido para lanzarle unas esferas densas de energía. Una vez Gohan vio a Bojack caer lejos, miró a su tío.

Había entrado en pánico al ver a su tío recibir tal tortura por parte del hera; lo hizo recordar aquel día fatídico y todas las veces que alguien se había sacrificado o arriesgado por Él. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, Él aceptaba la ayuda, pero su responsabilidad era mayor.

"Tío sato, ¿estás bien?" Le preguntó con preocupación Gohan, demostrando que ya tenía un mejor control de la fase 2 pues podía mantener sus emociones de ira y orgullo más controladas.

El saiyaju abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de su sobrino.

"Sí… lo siento, es demasiado fuerte para mí." Se disculpó el pelinegro sintiéndose inútil.

"No te preocupes, tío, sé que te encargaste de tu contrincante. Ya hiciste suficiente, ahora me encargaré yo." Con esas palabras, Gohan se acercó a Bojack, quien se estaba poniendo de pie.

"Parece ser que aun tenías algo de poder dentro de ti, pero no importa, yo sigo siendo el más poderoso." Declaró Bojack lanzándole un golpe a máximo poder a Gohan.

El joven de 12 años lo atrapó con facilidad.

Bojack miró con los ojos abiertos la mirada seria que le estaba dando el chico.

"Lo siento, pero ya has causado muchos problemas. Eres una causa perdida, no puedo dejarte vivir. No me gusta matar, pero es necesario. No cometeré el mismo error dos veces." Una vez Gohan dijo esto, le propino dos golpes a Bojack que lo dejaron aturdido.

El hera no se explicaba cómo este chico se había vuelto tan fuerte, no tenía sentido. Observó cómo el saiyajin cargaba ki en su mano listo para terminar con su vida.

Bojack sintió miedo. Él debía ser rico, él estaba destinado a ser el ser más poderoso de la existencia. Pero entonces Bojack sintió ese ki que había estado esperando sentir tan desesperadamente y sonrió.

"Tal vez no quieras hacer eso, muchacho." Le dijo a Gohan, quien lo miró confundido.

"Dime, Gohan, ¿Cómo están tu madre y tu hermanito?" Ante la mención de sus dos seres más amados Gohan hizo una mueca furiosa.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Gohan bruscamente, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no matarlo.

"A que deberías ser más consciente de tu entorno, me refiero, ¿no crees que alguien se fue de la fiesta sin avisar?" Bojack seguía sonriendo. Gohan miró a su alrededor, su tío seguía donde estaba, a lo lejos sentía los ki's de sus amigos, siendo el único medio débil era el de Kazimir.

Hasta que Gohan se dio cuenta. El chico con el que había peleado primero no estaba.

"¿Dónde está el sujeto con el que peleé primero?" Preguntó Gohan no queriendo llegar a conclusiones obvias.

"Pues, fue a hacerles una visita a tu madre, y parece que vinieron a saludar." Declaró finalmente el hera. A su izquierda, apareció Bujin, quien tenía atrapadas a Milk, Serena y Bulma en sus redes.

Gohan sintió su mundo caer al ver esto. Satoshi, apenas consciente sintió el ki de su amada y quiso morir al darse cuenta de que en su estado no podía hacer nada.

_"Gohan, sálvala por favor…"_ Pensaba el saiyaju antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

_"¿Qué he hecho?"_ Se lamentó Gohan.

* * *

**Vale, aquí podemos ver varias cosas: Kazimir recibió otro impacto emocional debido a su debilidad; conocemos un poco más de la historia de Satoshi y cómo conoció a Serena; El verdadero cambio de actitud de Gohan y una manera un tanto cliché de evitar que gane fácilmente a pesar de ello. **

**A pesar de sus cambios de actitudes y el levantamiento del muro, Gohan y Kazimir siguen teniendo dificultades para superar los desafíos. Kazimir aún es demasiado débil y Gohan tiene el poder pero por cualquier motivo eso no termina siendo suficiente.**

**El siguiente capitulo será la conclusión del arco de Bojack. Sí, en cuestión de capítulos es corto, pero seamos sinceros es muy difícil crear una trama alrededor de un personaje del cual no sabemos mucho del canon, y ya el personaje cómo está cumple con su propósito.**

**Batallas:**

**[1] 18, Kazimir vs Bido.**

**18: 350,000,000**

**Bido: 530,000,000**

**Kazimir: 6,000,000- Ssj: 300,000,000**

**[2] Satoshi vs Gokua.**

**Satoshi: 24,000,000- ssj: 1,200,000,000**

**Gokua: 450,000,000- Ultra: 900,000,000**

**[3] Kazimir, 18(solo el golpe de gracia) vs Zangya.**

**Kazimir: 6,000,000- Ssj: 300,000,000- ssj(raiken): 360,000,000- ssj (raikenx2): 720,000,000**

**Zangya: 480,000,000**

**18 (debilitada): 300,000,000**

**[4] Piccolo, vegeta vs bido.**

**Vegeta: 18,000,000- 900,000,000**

**Piccolo: 600,000,000**

**Bido: 530,000,000- ultra: 1,060,000,000**

**[5] Gohan vs Bojack, round 1.**

**Gohan: 35,000,000- ssj: 1,750,000,000**

**Bojack: 1,200,000,000- Ultra: 2,400,000,000**

**[6] Satoshi vs Bojack.**

**Satoshi Ssj (debilitado): 950,000,000**

**Bojack ultra: 2,400,000,000**

**[7] Bojack vs Gohan, round 2.**

**Gohan ssj2: 3,500,000,000**

**Bojack ultra: 2,400,000,000**


	7. Rebirthing

**¡Vuelven los pedos existenciales!**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Rebirthing.**

* * *

"Hijo… de perra."

Fueron las palabras susurradas que salieron de la boca del único saiya en alcanzar la fase dos. Su madre, su tía y su madrina estaban presas en los hilos de esos mercenarios, y Él estaba dispuesto a hacerlos sufrir. Gohan se preparó para el estallido de velocidad más grande su historia, pero una voz lo detuvo.

"No, no, no. No creo que quieras hacer eso, pequeño Gohan." Decía el ultra herajin moviéndose su dedo de un lado a otro mientras sonreía burlescamente.

"Dame una razón por la cual no deba arrancarles la cabeza a ti y a tu secuaz hijo de perra de una vez por todas." Gruño Gohan. A pesar de controlar mejor la fase dos, de todas maneras, aun había una filtración del saiyajin interior del joven, y dadas las circunstancias no podía evitar olvidarse de ser el chico amable que normalmente era.

"Yo podría responder eso. No es conveniente que me mates, aunque sé que puedes hacer en menos de un segundo. Sin embargo, si lo haces, tu madre y sus amigas morirán." Explicaba el hera más pequeño.

"Puedo llegar a donde estás mucho antes de que puedas hacer cualquier movimiento." Amenazó Gohan mirando al hombrecito azul con sus ojos esmeralda que irradiaban los peores deseos posibles; Bujin mentiría si dijera que no estuvo a punto de cagarse en los pantalones, pero el hecho de tener la ventaja lo tranquilizó un poco.

"Oh, eso lo sé. Pero si puedes ver detalladamente estos hilos, te llevarás la sorpresa de que están conectados a mi corazón al de ellas. Es decir, si mi corazón deja de latir entonces automáticamente se enviará una descarga hacia el corazón de ellas, causando que estallen en mil pedazos." A medida que el hera explicaba, la mirada del saiyajin se iba transformando en una de horror.

Bojack y Bujin se regocijaron al ver la expresión en el rostro de Gohan, la cual había cambiado a una de completo pánico.

"Ustedes, pedazos de mierda…" Gruñía el súper saiyajin 2, apretando tanto sus puños que le empezó a salir sangre de las palmas.

"Yo controlaría tu lenguaje, Gohan. La técnica también tiene una modalidad manual." Se burlaba el pelirrojo.

"Tal vez necesite que Él esté con vida, pero Tú no tienes razones para seguir estándolo." Decía el rubio temporal cargando una esfera densa de energía en su mano izquierda, asustando un poco al herajin más alto.

"Si te mueves de ahí mato a estas perras, mocoso. ¡Más te vale quedarte quieto! En el momento en el que yo sienta el mínimo peligro la descarga mortal se activara de inmediato." Exclamó Bujin, haciendo que Gohan jadeara y absorbiera la esfera.

El saiyajin miró a las tres mujeres más importantes de su vida, todas estaban inconscientes y con algo de suerte, al terminar todo esto, seguirían estándolo y así no recordar nada de esto. No sabía cómo pero no iba a perder a su madre, no iba a perder a su tía; no iba a perder a nadie de su familia, Él daría su vida antes de que algo como lo de su padre volviese a ocurrir.

Gohan se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle; un detalle que le puso el corazón en la boca.

"¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN MI HERMANITO Y TRUNKS?!" Exclamó Gohan en un grito desesperado, asustando a los heras.

Bojack miró a Bujin, dándose cuenta que de hecho faltaban los bebés.

"Un tipo de tres ojos y uno con una cicatriz trataron de salvarlas, pero obviamente no eran nada para mí, ah y también una mocosa con una máscara, pero era patética; en un intento desesperado por salvar algo, estas mujeres les ordenaron llevarse a los bebés y así lo hicieron. Pensé en seguirlos, pero sentí su ki disminuir, líder, así que las noqueé, las hilé y vine lo más rápido que pude." Explicó Bujin lo que había pasado.

Gohan por un lado se sintió aliviado de que los bebés estuvieran a salvo, pero no pudo evitar pensar en Whatsername quien valientemente había intentado defender a su familia; si salían de esta él tendría que agradecerlo personalmente a ella y a los dos guerreros.

Gohan no sabía qué hacer, estaba en un punto muerto. Si se atrevía siquiera a mover un musculo para matar a Bojack ese chico Bujin mataría a su familia. El saiyajin cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar en algo, pero simplemente no pudo.

Los tres guerreros pronto dirigieron su mirada hacia el cielo, donde venía un ki furioso. El joven lo reconoció, era Vegeta quien ya se había dado cuenta de que Bulma había sido atrapada, y no estaba para nada contento.

"¡SUELTA A MI ESPOSA MALDITO INSECTO DE MIERDA!" Era el grito de guerra del príncipe quien se dirigía directo a Bujin. Gohan ensanchó los ojos ante esto, tenía que detenerlo.

En una explosión de velocidad Gohan apareció frente a vegeta, abrazándolo para que no avanzara. El saiyajin mayor primero se sorprendió un poco de que el hijo de su rival lo estuviera deteniendo, pero más pronto que tarde intentó zafarse para seguir con su camino.

"¡SUELTAME, MOCOSO! ¡ESE INFELIZ TIENE A MI ESPOSA Y TAMBIÉN A TU MADRE!" Gruñía el saiyajin tratando de zafarse del abrazo mortal de Gohan.

"¡VEGETA ESPERA! ¡SI LO MATAS A ÉL AUTOMATICAMENTE MUEREN ELLAS! ¡ELLOS LO PLANEARON TODO, ES UNA TECNICA CREADA POR ÉL!" El joven exclamó y explicó lo más rápido que pudo la situación, consiguiendo que Vegeta dejara de moverse tanto, ahora había quedado con una expresión entre rabia y horror.

"Maldita sea… Insectos desgraciados." Gruñía vegeta por lo bajo, lanzándoles una mirada de muerte a los dos heras, quienes sonreían confiados de su plan.

Detrás de Vegeta llegaron Bido y Piccolo, el hera sonrió al ver la situación y rápidamente se posicionó al lado de su líder.

"Veo que todo salió como lo planeado, líder." Dijo Bido, mirando a Bojack.

"No completamente; ese Saiyaju, Satoshi, apareció hace rato y no puedo sentir el ki de Gokua; tampoco el de Zangya." Expresó sombríamente el mercenario. Bido frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que efectivamente ambos ki's no estaban por ningún lado.

Bojack flotó hacía los tres protectores del planeta.

"¿Saben? Primero únicamente iba a matar al príncipe y al Blood Tiger, pero también mataré al que haya matado a Zangya." Declaró el Hera mirando severamente a los dos saiyajins y al namekuseijin.

"No pareces alguien que se preocupe por sus camaradas." Comentó el hombre verde, ganándose una sonrisa burlesca de parte del ultra herajin.

"¿Preocuparme? No digas estupideces. Mis guerreros son de mi propiedad, y nadie daña mi propiedad excepto Yo. Por lo tanto, el que la haya matado pagará con su vida." Declaró el otro hombre verde.

"Ahora hablemos de negocios. Obviamente no quieren que esas mujeres mueran, así que como soy misericordioso les daré nuevamente una oportunidad. Gohan, si te unes a mí, me iré de este planeta y dejaré a estas personas en paz." Propuso el hera líder. Gohan no lo pensó ni dos veces antes de responder.

"¿Me crees idiota?" Preguntó el Saiyajin sarcásticamente.

"Aunque me una a ti, sé perfectamente que igual devastaras este planeta. Conozco a los de tu tipo." Gohan miraba directamente a los ojos del Herajin.

"Sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte algo más a cambio de que te vayas de este planeta y nos dejes a todos en paz." Comenzó Gohan, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran.

"¿Y eso qué sería?" Preguntó Bojack cauteloso.

"Dices que quieres ser el más poderoso y el más rico. Si bien no puedo ofrecerte lo primero estoy seguro que lo segundo sí. En este planeta hay unos objetos místicos llamados esferas del dragón, una vez reúnes todas, el dragón eterno te podrá cumplir un deseo, casi cualquier cosa con ciertas limitaciones." Terminó Gohan su oferta, dejando a Vegeta y a Piccolo con horror marcado en sus rostros.

"¿Gohan, te has vuelto loco?" Le preguntó Piccolo a su aprendiz, pero este solo lo ignoró.

"Estoy seguro de que puedes pedir tener riqueza infinita, o a lo menos tener más riquezas que cualquiera en el universo. ¿Qué dices?" el saiyajin terminó su propuesta.

Bojack miró pensativo. La oferta era muy tentadora, aunque no estaba seguro de la veracidad de la existencia de dichos objetos.

"Admito que suena tentador, pero, ¿qué me impide que yo mismo ir a buscar dichas esferas?" Preguntó el hera cruzándose de brazos.

"Las esferas se encuentran esparcidas en distintos lugares remotos del planeta, y solo nosotros sabemos cómo detectarlas. Además, no te he dicho ni la apariencia de las esferas ni cuantas son; por lo que aunque busques Tú mismo y levantes cada roca de este planeta nunca sabrás si las encontraste todas o sin son las correctas; inclusive estoy seguro de que hay falsificaciones." Explicó Gohan. Piccolo veía impactado a su aprendiz, a pesar de la situación lo había pensado bastante bien; este definitivamente no era el Gohan llorón que había conocido hace tantos años.

"Está bien, chico, me convenciste. Me guiarás hacia esas esferas, pediré mi deseo y luego me iré." Decía Bojack con una sonrisa burlesca, extendiendo la mano al saiyajin.

Gohan miró crípticamente la mano verde del Hera.

"Oh, vamos, soy un mercenario, es solo un gesto de negocios deja de ser tan paranoico; ya tengo a tu madre presa de una trampa mortal, ¿Qué más podría hacer?" Decía Bojack torciendo los ojos, con una aparentemente real molestia.

Gohan finalmente extendió su mano para estrellar la del Hera. Bojack sonrió.

* * *

**Con Kazimir y juuhachugo.**

* * *

La mujer ciborg (a) había llevado al muchacho en brazos hasta donde su amiga, donde procedió a limpiarle algunas de sus heridas con un trozo que arrancó de su camisa, a su vez que destruía las cadenas que apresaban a Lime.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué volviste?" Preguntó el ojigris mirando a la rubia.

"Me salvaste la vida, así que te devolví el favor." Declaró la ojiazul sin mirar al saiyaju mientras le limpiaba el bíceps derecho.

"Entonces… ¿Por qué te quedas?" Esta vez cambió la pregunta, ganándose una mirada de la mujer quien alzó una ceja ante la pregunta.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" Preguntó la rubia.

"No, no… Es que me habían dicho que Tú no ser exactamente amable." Dijo el ojigris con sinceridad, haciendo que la rubia torciera los ojos para luego empezar a limpiarle el rostro.

"No deberías dejar que tu opinión sobre alguien que no conoces se base en lo que te han dicho. ¿Tu madre no te enseñó modales?" Preguntó sarcásticamente Juuhachugo, quien sin saberlo había enviado una punzada de dolor hacia Kazimir.

"Lo hizo, antes de morir." Dijo el ojigris. La rubia lo miró directo a los ojos, con ese azul gélido. Kazimir no pudo evitar pensar cuán exóticos eran los ojos de la mujer; pero ahí pudo ver algo más, algo muy familiar; algo que Él veía todos los días cuando se miraba al espejo: soledad. Sin él saberlo, la rubia estaba pensando lo mismo.

"Lo siento, no lo sabía." Dijo finalmente la ojiazul.

"Tengo curiosidad. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? No te recuerdo de la batalla contra Cell y tu acento es bastante peculiar." Cuestionó la rubia una vez dejó de limpiar al chico.

"Es una larga historia… Llegué a este planeta justo después de que los demás derrotaran a ese Cell… Después de ver a mi planeta natal perecer." Declaró el ojigris afligido por los recuerdos.

"Debió haber sido duro…" Dijo la rubia, no pensando en nada mejor qué decir; no era muy buena en la interacción social cuando no se trataba de burlarse.

"Sí… lo último que recuerdo de mi planeta fueron los ojos de mi madre, diciéndome adiós. Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue despertar aquí." Habló el azabache, luchando con el recuerdo de su madre que amenazaba con desbordar sus emociones.

Juuhachugo no pudo evitar sentir empatía; sí, empatía. Ella, una máquina de matar creada única y exclusivamente para asesinar a un hombre sentía empatía de un niño que había conocido apenas el día de hoy.

En cierta forma era cierto que había vuelto debido a que no quería estar en deuda con el chico, aunque también quería saldar al menos una de las deudas que tenía con el monje artista marcial; a ese enano le debía la vida como tres veces.

El por qué se quedó fue otra cosa. Ver a Kazimir con el cuerpo roto tratando de luchar la conmovió en cierto modo. Él bien pudo no haberse involucrado en todo esto, pero lo hizo; entendió aún más sus razones cuando sintió la presencia débil de la niña de cabello castaño. Los ojos grises tan extraños pero elegantes del saiyaju la hipnotizaron; había más en ese mar grisáceo, más que solo frialdad, justo como en los suyos.

Ella, una máquina de matar, evitó la muerte de dos niños que no conocía de nada. Vaya ironía.

Ambos solitarios se habían sumergido en un silencio extrañamente cómodo, dejando que sus auras fluctuaran a través del aire tratando de hacerse compañía. Pero la tranquilidad nunca dura.

La mujer ciborg y el chico alienígena abrieron los ojos en sorpresa al sentir las dos presencias poderosas. La rubia no pudo reconocer los ki's, pero Kazimir reconoció el de Gohan, y sería un eufemismo decir que estaba estúpidamente sorprendido, anonadado, impresionado, y todos los sinónimos.

_"Qué… qué poder. Ese tonto contenerse demasiado en nuestros entrenamientos. Es inmensamente poderoso, supera por mucho al otro ki enorme. Vamos, Gohan, tú salvarnos. Tal vez yo ser demasiado débil, pero no puedo permitirme morir antes de cumplir mi cometido."_ Reflexionaba el ojigris mirando en la dirección de donde provenían las energías.

Kazimir sintió el ki de su mentor bastante dañado, se preocupó, pero con Gohan ahí era imposible que le pasara algo. Tal vez estaba confiando demasiado en su amigo.

De repente los ki's se calmaron, y él, con horror, sintió tres presencias familiares; pero la que más le importaba era la de la mujer que lo había cuidado cuando estaba moribundo.

"¡Serena…!" Jadeó el ojigris tratando de levantarse con mucho esfuerzo, llamando la atención de la rubia quien lo sujetó de los hombros.

"Oye, tranquilo, estás muy malherido." Le decía la ojiazul manteniendo al chico en el piso.

"No, debo ir ahí. Serena está en peligro." Protestó el azabache una vez más tratando de levantarse para ser detenido nuevamente por la mujer.

"No sé quién es Serena, pero no irás ahí. Además, ¿qué harás? Apenas y puedes moverte. Deja que Gohan se encargue de esto, sentiste su poder, él puede solo." Trató de convencer la rubia.

"No, siente su presencia. No se han movido y el ki de Gohan se siente angustiado. Algo debe estar evitando que las pueda salvar. Debo ir." Esta vez el ojigris se pudo medio apoyar en una rodilla.

"Escúchame, chico. Aunque vayas no cambiarás nada, estás en la miseria física absoluta, serás carne de cañón." Siguió tratando de convencerlo, sujetándole ambas mejillas con sus manos haciendo que la mirara.

"Debo ir, no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada mientras que ella está en peligro." Fiel a su raza testaruda, el azabache siguió protestando.

"¿Por qué ella es tan importante?" Preguntó altaneramente la rubia, haciendo que el ojigris mirara al suelo.

"Ella me cuido cuando estaba moribundo y me ha estado dando un techo y comida caliente. Se lo debo." Dijo finalmente el saiyaju. Al fin consiguió ponerse de pie, aunque se veía como si en cualquier momento iba a volver al piso.

"Comprendo que quieras salvarla, pero no podrás aportar nada en tu estado." La rubia estaba sorprendida de la paciencia que estaba teniendo.

"Debo intentarlo. Debo hacerlo. Debo salvarla." Decía como si fuese una especie de proverbio, hartando un poco a la ojiazul.

"¡¿Por qué arriesgarías tu vida de esa forma?!" La rubia no lo soportó más y le gritó al chico con deseos suicidas.

"¡Porque no voy a perder a otra madre!" Exclamó finalmente el ojigris, un segundo más tarde su expresión se sorprendió de lo que había dicho. Trató de escapar de la situación y se dio la vuelta para ir a la batalla.

Juuhachugo miró sorprendida al chico. Se notaba que no podía dejar atrás lo que sea que causó la devastación de su planeta. Pudo notar que había encontrado algo de calor en la compañía de esas personas; definitivamente tienen un don para llenar la vida de los más vacíos.

"Está bien, pero iré contigo." Declaró la rubia. Pero Kazimir negó con la cabeza.

"Lleva a Lime a un lugar seguro y quédate con ella, Krillin está-

Menciona al diablo y se te va a aparecer. El monje se estaba acercando a ellos en una conveniente vuelta a la historia.

"Señorita Juuhachugo, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?" Preguntó Krillin nada más llegar. El artista marcial no se había esperado ver a la mujer ciborg, al despertarse lo primero que sintió fue el gran ki de Gohan y fue directo a Él, pero sintió un ki más débil cerca y se encontró con su enamoramiento, además del chico saiyaju que llegó hace un año del espacio.

Mirándolo bien se dio cuenta de lo demacrado que se veía. Su brazo de metal colgaba sin vida, su ropa estaba maltratada y se notaban cortes y moretones a lo largo de su cuerpo; pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue ese evidente temblor en todo su cuerpo.

"Vaya, te ves mal. Kaschkumir, ¿verdad?" Preguntó el monje tratando de recordar y pronunciar el nombre del muchacho.

"No, es Kazimir. Ka-sh-mir." Le deletreó con algo de molestia al guerrero. Instintivamente miró a la rubia, dándose cuenta que de no ser por Krillin aún no sabrían el nombre uno del otro.

"Oye, Krillin. ¿Podrías llevar a esta chica a un lugar seguro? El chico y yo iremos a ayudar, al parecer las cosas no están saliendo como quisiéramos." Le pidió al monje.

Krillin miró la chica que la ojiazul estaba señalando, mirando el mal estado de la niña que no tenía más de 12 años.

"¿Estás seguro que quieres ir así?" Una vez con la castaña en sus brazos, Krillin se dirigió a Kazimir.

"Sí, debo ayudar." Declaró el ojigris con seguridad.

Krillin solo asintió nerviosamente, le dio una mirada a la rubia y despegó con la niña en brazos.

Ambos guerreros se miraron antes de emprender vuelo. Al ojigris le había costado mucho, pero pudo medio estabilizarse en el aire. Aunque su velocidad era muy pobre. No pasaron ni 30 segundos hasta que la rubia tuviera que sujetarlo para evitar que el chico se muriera.

"A esto me refería. No tienes energías y tu cuerpo está destrozado. Vayamos a otro lugar y dejémosle el resto a Gohan y los otros." Protestó la ojiazul mirando el rostro de sufrimiento del niño en sus brazos, mientras aterrizaba en el techo de un edificio del escenario.

"No lo entiendes… No puedo permitir que muera por mi debilidad; no otra vez. Ya lo perdí todo, una vez, no puedo dejar que pase de nuevo. Debo vivir para poder vengar a mi pueblo." Decía el saiyaju entre jadeos con desesperación, mirando a los ojos a la mujer, quien suavizó su mirada al ver la desesperación del niño.

"Kazimir, si algo he aprendido desde que me despertaron hace un año es que a veces solo tienes que confiar en los que te rodean." Le decía al chico quien estaba de pie por sí mismo apoyado en Juuhachugo. La rubia recordó la misericordia de Krillin al no destruirla y cuidarla cuando Gohan hizo que Cell la vomitara.

"Es mi deber, Juuhachugo. Yo era el protector de mi planeta y les fallé a todos. Ahora ni siquiera puedo ayudar a las personas que me tendieron la mano; traté de evitar que se acercarán tanto a mí emocionalmente, pero lograron filtrarse un poco a través de las grietas de mi muro." Explicaba el ojigris la causa del deber que sentía.

Juuhachugo entendió que Él sentía que había defraudado a un planeta antes, en su mente él debía por lo menos ser capaz de ser útil en esta batalla.

De repente ellos sintieron un cambio en las presencias.

"El ki de Gohan… se siente más débil…" Dijo el ojigris en un susurro.

La rubia miró cómo un aura traslucida envolvía a Kazimir.

_"¿De dónde sacó esas energías?"_ Pensó anonadada, pues hace un par de minutos apenas y podía volar. Pero lo que la sorprendió más fue ver sus ojos.

Donde antes había unos ojos grises casi místicos, ahora había unos ojos amarillentos con la pupila rasgada; los ojos de una bestia.

* * *

**Con Gohan.**

* * *

Pudo haber levantado un muro para evitar que más personas entraran a su vida; pudo haber madurado y dominado un poco su fase 2. Pero Gohan seguía siendo Gohan, un niño demasiado bondadoso para su propio bien.

Apenas le devolvió el apretón de manos al mercenario, este lo jaló sorpresivamente hacia él, y con su mano cargada de ki buscó cortarle el cuello a Gohan; sin embargo, gracias a sus reflejos logró mover su cabeza evitando el corte en la yugular. Pero a cambio recibió un corte inclinado hacia la derecha a través de su ojo izquierdo, cegándolo del susodicho.

Aprovechando la sorpresa de Gohan por el daño en su ojo, Bojack cargó una esfera de ki densa rápidamente y la impacto en el pecho del saiyajin, pero no dejó que este se fuera volando; lo sujeto de la pierna y lo atrajo hacia él para posteriormente golpearlo con su codo en todo el pecho del niño.

Antes de que Vegeta y Piccolo pudieran ayudar al joven, Bido los atacó con una ráfaga de energía que ellos tuvieron que esquivar. Ambos se vieron obligados a enfrentarse al herajin nuevamente, dejando al joven Saiya solo.

Bojack cargó ki en sus dos brazos, para posteriormente darle un golpe estilo gorila al Saiyajin, enviándolo a estrellarse duramente contra el suelo, generando un cráter enorme.

El rubio apenas y tuvo tiempo para abrir su ojo bueno y poner ambas manos en forma de equis protegiéndose así del puño del hombre verde.

Gohan trató de recuperarse lanzando un golpe hacia bojack que este apenas esquivó, y posteriormente el saiyajin le propino una patada en las rodillas al hera que lo desequilibró, permitiéndole al joven ponerse a cubierto.

Gohan puso su mano encima de la herida en el lado izquierdo de su rostro; podía sentir como la retina le ardía debajo del parpado también rasgado; no estaba seguro si iba a poder volver a ver con su ojo izquierdo.

"¿Qué te pasa? Creí que querías ser rico." Preguntó Gohan sin entender muy bien las acciones del hera, quien se hecho a reír en respuesta.

"Soy un mercenario, Gohan, esto es lo que hacemos. Además, no te confundas, por supuesto que quiero esas esferas del dragón. El punto es que si tú sabes dónde están entonces cualquiera de tus amiguitos también, pero a diferencia de ti ellos no son una amenaza para mí. Te asesinaré y luego encontraré esas esferas. ¿Sabes que es lo mejor? Tendrás que dejar que te mate porque si tú tan siquiera me dejas inconsciente, entonces Bujin hará su magia." Decía el hombre codicioso burlándose de la mirada que le estaba dando Gohan.

Y así comenzó la tortura para Gohan. Lo único que podía hacer era tratar de evitar los golpes, pero ahora sin su ojo izquierdo su visión se había limitado y él no estaba muy acostumbrado a pelear así. Cuando no podía esquivar, recibía los golpes de Bojack de lleno; patadas, puñetazos, estrellarlo contra el suelo repetitivamente.

_"Maldita sea… ¿Por qué a pesar de tener el poder suficiente no soy capaz de ganar nunca?"_ Pensaba Gohan protegiéndose como podía de los ataques del ultra herajin.

El pelirrojo logró sujetarle la cara, estrellándolo contra el piso mientras lo arrastraba por él, para posteriormente mandarlo a volar con una ráfaga de energía.

La parte superior de su gi estaba casi completamente rota, exponiendo su camisa azul pesada.

_"Es todo un problema de actitud. Creí que había podido hacer un cambio en mí mismo pero la vida de alguna manera termina poniendo todo en mi contra." _El joven no pudo reaccionar a tiempo ante el rodillazo que le propino el pelirrojo, haciéndolo escupir sangre.

_"No… todo esto es mi culpa…" _pensaba Gohan cayendo de rodillas al suelo sosteniendo su estómago; ya había perdido la fase 2 y ahora se encontraba el súper saiyajin ordinario.

"¿G-Gohan…?"

Una voz familiar lo hizo abrir los ojos en shock. Era la voz de su madre, quien se había despertado y ahora estaba mirando con horror como su hijo amado estaba a la merced de ese hombre verde.

"Oh, vaya, parece que tenemos una audiencia inesperada. No seas grosero, Gohan, ve a saludar a tu madre." El hera se agachó y agarró al Saiyajin del cabello, arrastrándolo hasta donde estaba Milk.

"¡Oye! ¡Tú monstruo, suelta el cabello de mi hijo!"

Milk hubiera querido gritar más, pero una descarga la calló.

"Silencio, zorra. Nadie le habla así al líder." Dijo Bujin, siendo el causante de dicha descarga.

Gohan miró con odio al hombrecillo azul que se había atrevido a lastimar a su madre.

Bojack, aun sujetando a Gohan el cabello, lo levantó hasta que estaba a la altura de la pelinegra.

"Madre…" Susurró Gohan mirando a su madre, quien se dio cuenta con horror del gran corte en el lado izquierdo de su cara que inclusive había atravesado su ojo,

"Mi bebé…" Gimoteó la señora Son, queriendo que todo fuese mentira.

"Lo siento, mami… no pude protegerte… Lo lamento tanto." Se disculpaba el saiya, con lágrimas en los ojos. Milk no podía soportar ver a su hijo tan desconsolado.

"Tranquilo, cariño… todo saldrá bien…" Trató de sonreírle, pero era solo ignorar la gran verdad a su alrededor.

"Oh, qué tiernos son, me harán vomit-

Bojack nunca terminó esa frase. No supo en qué momento, pero en un segundo había sentido un ki gigantesco y al siguiente se había ido volando como 30 metros con un dolor punzante en el cuello.

Milk miró como su hijo caía al suelo frente a ella, igual de confundido; ambos miraron el origen de la salvación.

Con su Gi gris con algunos cortes, su brazo de metal colgando sin vida, se encontraba Kazimir, con una expresión completamente sangrienta. Su cabello permanecía negro, aunque algo erizado, y sus rasgos fáciles eran más salvajes; empezando por sus ojos amarillentos con la pupila en forma de rendija y sus colmillos más pronunciados. Pero lo más sorprendente era el poder que desprendía. Su poder era equiparable al de Bojack.

Kazimir no perdió el tiempo y se precipitó hacia Bojack, propinándole un combo completamente bestial carente de algún estilo, pero lo suficientemente funcional dadas las circunstancias.

Los otros tres guerreros que estaban peleando se detuvieron al sentir el poder de Kazimir. Bujin también se encontraba con la boca abierta observando el intercambio de golpes junto a Gohan y a Milk.

Literalmente sin que nadie la sintiera, Juuhachugo apareció de la nada, cortándole los brazos sorpresivamente a Bujin, quien apenas se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió cuando miró con horror cómo sus brazos yacían al suelo, liberando a las mujeres. No sabía por qué no había sentido a esa mujer rubia, ni la vio venir ni nada, es como si hubiese aparecido del más allá para reclamar su vida.

La rubia no perdió tiempo y con una ráfaga de energía le atravesó el corazón a Bujin, quien murió con una expresión de sorpresa.

"¡Mamá!" Gohan corrió a abrazar a su madre, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Ambos lloraron en los brazos del otros, tal era la angustia que hasta Gohan volvió a su estado base.

"Disculpen, no quiero interrumpirlos, pero Kazimir no va a aguantar mucho tiempo." Llamó la atención la mujer ciborg, haciendo que madre e hijo se separaran. Gohan miró hacia donde estaban Bojack y Kazimir, pudo notar que el poder de Kazimir estaba disminuyendo rápidamente.

"¿Juuhachugo? ¿Qué pasa con Kazimir?" Preguntó el azabache.

"Hace rato casi se rompe el cuerpo usando el raiken al mismo tiempo que el súper saiyaju para derrotar a una de los mercenarios (b)." Explicó la ojiazul, haciendo que Gohan mirará sorprendido. Combinar técnicas como el kaioken y el raiken junto con el súper saiya era una locura, recordó cuando su padre lo intentó en la habitación del tiempo y tuvo que descansar por dos días seguidos. Eso explicaba el estado de su brazo izquierdo, ya de por sí sabía que era más un prototipo y que Kazimir había estado trabajando en un producto final.

Gohan se levantó, dispuesto a acabar con esta lucha. Milk sujeto su mano, mirándolo con suplica, diciéndole con los ojos que se cuidara. El saiyajin asintió, y con un respiro ascendió al súper saiyajin, y con un estallido ascendió a la fase 2.

Bojack había logrado quitarse a Kazimir de encima por un momento; para este punto ya podía detener los golpes del Saiyaju sin apenas problemas comparado por la mini paliza que le había propinado el mocoso nada más llegar. El hera líder sintió a la distancia el poder de Gohan y no sintió a Bujin, pero sí a la madre del Saiyajin, su plan se había hecho pedazos; si quería tan siquiera aspirar a ganar tendría que jugar su última carta.

"¡BIDO! ¡VEN AQUÍ!" Gritó con fuerza a su ultimo subordinado con vida quien estaba luchando con los dos guerreros evitando que estos intervinieran al mismo tiempo que ellos tenían la misma intención. Una vez escuchó la orden de su líder, les dio un puñetazo a ambos hombres y en unos segundos estuvo al lado de su líder.

"¿Qué debemos hacer ahora, líder?" Preguntó bido esperando ordenes, pero nunca se esperó lo que Bojack quería hacer.

De la nada, Bojack golpeó el pecho de Bido con su palma abierta, iluminándolo con una luz morada. Bido en seguida reconoció lo que estaba pasando.

"No, espere, ¡líder! ¡No lo haga!" Gritaba desesperado el herajin sintiendo como su líder le estaba arrancando toda su energía.

"Lo siento, Bido, pero tengo que ganar." Sonrió Bojack terminando de absorber toda la energía de su subordinado, quien cayó como una cascara vacía al suelo.

Bojack encendió su aura, se sentía poderoso.

Vegeta y Piccolo aparecieron desde arriba, atacándolo con esferas de energía e inclusive vegeta le lanzó un Big bang attack; pero nada de eso fue suficiente. El pelirrojo a gran velocidad se los llevó del cuello con sus antebrazos, para posteriormente estamparlos contra el piso. Ambos guerreros luchaban por zafarse el agarre, pero el Hera cargó ki en sus brazos, dándoles un poderoso ataque gorila ambos, dejándolos fuera de combate.

Kazimir arremetió contra el hera, quien logró interceptar su golpe. El saiyaju trató por todos los medios de golpearlo, pero ya había perdido mucho poder y su cuerpo le estaba suplicando que parase.

El herajin terminó por agarrarlo del cuello, para posteriormente darle un rodillazo que lo dejó en el piso. El pelirrojo entonces vio como Gohan se precipitaba a él, apenas logrando interceptar su golpe.

Ambos se vieron enfrascados en una pelea bastante igualada, apenas acertándose golpes mutuamente. Gohan logró encontrar una falla en su defensa, dándole un rodillazo en las costillas derechas del hombre grande, para posteriormente darle un revés en toda la sien.

El hera se estabilizó en el aire, atrapando el puño de gohan entre sus manos mientras apretaba lo más que podía. Gohan se quejaba sintiendo como los huesos de su mano se agrietaban. En su mano libre cargó ki, enviándole una ráfaga directo al pecho del pelirrojo, quien terminó por tener que liberar al chico.

El súper saiyajin se volvió a precipitar hacia el ultra Hera, intercambiando golpes, pero las consecuencias de la paliza que anteriormente le había propinado el mismo hombre estaba empezando a hacer efecto. En un momento le ardió mucho el ojo, distrayéndolo y no pudiendo evitar el puñetazo que lo envió por tierra a estrellarse contra una edificación, destruyéndola en el proceso.

"Ya estoy cansado de ti, maldito mono. Tu gente mata a la mía, me obligas a asesinar a mi propio subordinado. Me has quitado demasiada ganancia, Gohan. Créeme que cobraré mi deuda." El pelirrojo levantó a Gohan por el cello, dándole un derechazo en la cara que lo volvió a mandar al suelo.

_"Maldita sea, se volvió demasiado fuerte… si yo estuviera al 100 podría ganarle de todas formas, pero en mi estado no creo poder…"_ Pensaba el Saiyajin tratando de levantarse, solo para ser derribado otra vez.

"¿Qué ganas con todo tu acto de ser un héroe? Qué hipócrita eres, Gohan, permites que maten a mi gente y te haces llamar un héroe. Héroe, héroe, héroe, cada vez que digo la palabra se vuelve más estúpida. Los héroes no existen, pequeño idiota. Todos los seres de este universo únicamente nos preocupamos por nosotros mismos." Declaró el pelirrojo, disfrutando la mirada desamparada del Saiyajin.

"Es ironico, despues de todo debido a que el planeta del kaio fue destruido gracias al sacrificio de tu padre, yo estoy aquí. Cavaste la tumba de tu propio mundo, Gohan." Eso fue todo, el pobre saiyajin estaba más que devastado. Siempre era su culpa, siempre tenía que ser su culpa, su maldita culpa.

"No lo escuches, Gohan…"

La voz de Kazimir llegó como viento en verano. El chico con el brazo de vibranium apenas y se podía sostener sobre sus dos piernas.

"Gohan, aún sin todos tus poderes eres alguien bondadoso que lo único que quiere es no ver morir a nadie. Naciste para proteger y por eso comprendo tu renuencia a matar, pero matar a seres sin corazón no te hará menos héroe. Sí, eres un héroe, Gohan; porque amas la paz y odias ver a personas sufrir sin motivo. Pero a veces es necesario hacer una excepción a la regla, y eso no te hace menos honorable, te llena de la virtud de la imperfección." Declaró el ojigris, dejando anonadado al saiyajin. Sin embargo, Bojack no estaba nada sorprendido por su discurso.

"Dando discursos motivacionales, ¿eh? ¿Por qué no motivas esto?" Exclamó el pelirrojo antes de darle un puñetazo en el estómago al saiyaju que lo hizo vomitar sangre. Terminó cayendo de rodillas ante el herajin, quien se preparaba para seguir torturándolo.

"¡Déjalo en paz!"

Fue el grito de guerra de Gohan, reanimado por las palabras de Kazimir, arremetiendo contra el hombre verde, apartándolo de su amigo herido. Gohan logró darle una patada certera en el plexo solar, pero la dicha no le duro mucho pues el hera sujetó su pierna y lo estampó contra el piso.

Kazimir veía con impotencia cómo ese bastardo molía a golpes a Gohan. Por lo menos pudo comprobar que Juuhachugo había sacado a las tres mujeres junto con su mentor de la escena tal y cómo él le había pedido.

_"Por favor, lo que sea que sea ese poder, lo necesito una vez más. ¡Solo una vez más!"_ Abogaba el saiyaju mentalmente por ese extraño poder que había surgido de él, casi igual como en la batalla contra Doom.

Imágenes de las cenas en familia en las cuales él se había sentido fuera de lugar vinieron a su mente; el nacimiento de Goten; su primer cigarrillo cortesía de Lime; cada vez que Gohan y él únicamente miraban al sol ocultarse mientras comen manzanas, una verde para él y una roja para el ojinegro.

Dentro de él pudo sentir esa chispa verde. Y cuando abrió sus ojos ya eran amarillos.

Con esfuerzo se concentró en su objetivo; solo tenía un tiro, aprovechando que Gohan estaba distrayendo a Bojack. El poder que tenía ahora no era mucho, pero si lo tomaba por sorpresa estaba seguro que podía lograrlo.

Puso su brazo derecho en el piso, y centró.

Bojack no supo en qué momento unas cadenas surgieron del suelo, sujetando sus dos brazos con fuerza.

"¡GOHAN AHORA!" Gritó Kazimir rompiéndose la garganta.

Gohan sintió el tiempo pasar lentamente. Bojack estaba a su merced. Sin ninguna otra idea en su mente angustiada, Gohan concentró todo el poder que le quedaba en su puño derecho, y lo impacto en el corazón de Bojack, atravesando su pecho.

El hera miraba horrorizado cómo el brazo de Gohan atravesaba su piel, y una ráfaga de energía terminaba por hacer el trabajo.

"¡NO! ¡SE SUPONE QUE YO SERÍA EL SER MÁS RICO DEL UNIVERSO!" Gritaba aterrado el herajin ante su inminente muerte.

Gohan, sin querer confiarse, sacó más poder de su interior, destruyendo toda la mitad izquierda del cuerpo de Bojack, reduciendo su corazón a menos que cenizas.

Bojack murió con una expresión de terror en el rostro. El ultimo herajin había muerto.

El saiyajin estuvo un momento de pie con el brazo extendido, hasta que recordó a Kazimir, quien ahora yacía en el suelo completamente inmóvil. Gohan caminó hacia él como pudo, y cuando al fin llegó no pudo soportarlo más y simplemente cayó al suelo a su lado, volviendo a su estado base.

"De casualidad, ¿no tienes un cigarrillo?" Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Kazimir, haciendo que Gohan riera.

"No, pero no me molestaría una manzana ahora mismo." Dijo Gohan, escuchando un bufido por parte del ojigris.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el cielo nocturno. La noche había caído mientras luchaban. A pesar de la victoria, ambos se iban con un sabor agridulce.

Kazimir seguía siendo muy débil y Gohan muy descuidado.

La construcción del muro no había sido suficiente, o tal vez simplemente lo habían construido mal.

Sin embargo, Gohan sentía que había pagado una cuota de la deuda que sentía que tenía. Bojack y sus subordinados escaparon debido a él, aunque no entendía muy bien cómo pero no lo necesitaba. Había redimido hasta cierto punto sus acciones pasadas, y ningún ser querido suyo se había muerto.

De alguna forma, sentía que había renacido. O por lo menos, empezaba a resucitar.

* * *

**Bueno, la batalla contra Bojack terminó. Sí, sé que no fue muy largo y la trama no fue exactamente muy original o complicada, pero en realidad este arco sirvió cómo un vistazo a Gohan y Kazimir luego del levantamiento del muro; ambos van a empezar a dudar sobre si encerrarse en sus traumas es la solución a sus problemas, así que el próximo capitulo también será con pedos existenciales.**

**Lo de juuhachugo y kazimir es importante, ya que hasta ahora la unica persona realmente rota que Él había conocido era Gohan.**

**(a) Decidí usar el nombre en japones porque es más wuapo. Y también corregí lo de androide, recordé que ella es en realidad un ciborg y como soy bien perfeccionista pues desde ahora me referiré a ella y a Juunanago como ciborgs.**

**(b) Si se preguntan cómo ella sabe acerca del Raiken pues es porque lo vio cuando Kazimir peleó contra Gohan en el capitulo 5.**

**Las peleas fueron no lineales en este capitulo, así que simplemente las describiré.**

**\- Bido vs Vegeta, Piccolo (todas sus peleas):**

**Bido (algo debilitado): 1,000,000,000**

**Vegeta ssj (debilitado): 780,000,000**

**Piccolo (debilitado): 550,000,000**

**\- Bojack vs Gohan, round 1 (despues de estrechar manos):**

**Gohan ssj2 (debilitado gradual): 3,500,000,000-2,800,000,000 - Ssj: 1,400,000,000**

**Bojack ultra (un poco debilitado): 2,300,000,000**

**\- Bojack vs Kazimir (antes de absorber a bido):**

**Bojack: 2,300,000,000-2,200,000,000**

**Kazimir estado base real (debilitado, multiplica x7 al contenido): 21,000,000- Estado base bestial (10x10)(unicamente pudo mantener su maximo poder un minuto antes de empezar a caer en picada): 2,100,000,000-500,000,000**

**\- Bojack vs Gohan, Kazimir:**

**Bojack (bido absorbido): 3,200,000,000**

**Gohan ssj2: 2,700,000,000**

**Kazimir estado base bestial (x10): 200,000,000**


	8. Ya no sé qué hacer conmigo

**¡Vuelven los pedos existenciales alv!**

**Spoiler: No hay ni una puta pelea en todo el capitulo. Paz y amor.**

**Puede que vayan a sentir este capitulo como de relleno, pero créanme que no. Exploraremos cómo van los chicos viviendo detrás del muro y se preguntarán si lo están haciendo bien pues no parece funcionar. **

**El capitulo está lleno de detalles técnicos que servirán más adelante y un preludio para muchas cositas que se irán desenvolviendo a lo largo de la ****trama.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Ya no sé qué hacer conmigo.**

* * *

El saiyaju de ojos platinos estaba sentado en la silla de su oficina, con un cigarrillo en su mano izquierda mientras miraba unos papeles. Antes de lo ocurrido con los mercenarios, debido a sus grandes avances en la división de investigación en avances humanos, la mujer genio de cabello azul le había avisado que lo iba a ascender a jefe ejecutivo de la división, teniéndose que encargar de todo el papeleo, los empleados y demás.

Cuatro días llevaba en el cargo y ya quería despedir a todos y hacer el trabajo Él mismo. Lo sociable nunca fue su fuerte, pero cuando fue con su jefa a pedirle que asignara a sus empleados a otra área o lo que sea, ella se negó diciéndole:

"Oye, si a un niño le das una mascota es para que asuma la responsabilidad. No seas llorón y ve a darles de comer."

Sí, la ojiazul no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Y hablando de brazos.

Actualmente no tenía su brazo izquierdo, estaba manco. Luego de que fueran por Gohan y él, encontrándolos en una desdicha tanto física como psicológica, los llevaron directamente con el llamado Gato Karin, al que no había conocido hasta ese día. Les dieron una semilla del ermitaño a los más afectados, dejando impresionado al ojigris quien no dejó de preguntarle al gato sabio cómo cultivaba las semillas, obteniendo solo silencio por parte del felino.

Lo más dramático vino después.

* * *

**_Horas después de la batalla contra Bojack._**

* * *

_"¡¿Cómo que no le podrás arreglar su ojo?!"_

_Era el grito desesperado de una madre a la que le decían que su hijo había quedado tuerto._

_A pesar de haber ingerido una semilla del ermitaño, lo único que hizo con el ojo izquierdo fue cerrarle la herida, sin embargo, el daño estaba hecho. La última esperanza fue Dende, pero luego de 10 minutos intentado repararle la retina al pelinegro, tuvieron que aceptar la realidad; bueno, excepto Milk._

_"Lo siento mucho, señora Milk. La retina de Gohan está completamente destruida, la mayoría de los nervios del ojo estaban dañados, aunque esos sí pude arreglarlos en su mayoría, pero la conexión con el ojo es prácticamente imposible. De hecho no creo ni poder borrar la cicatriz a lo largo de su ojo." Explicaba Dende la situación de Gohan._

_El pelinegro estaba ahí sentado en el suelo del mirador, aceptando el hecho de que había quedado ciego de uno debido a su exceso de confianza. Tenía el ojo izquierdo abierto, y se podía apreciar perfectamente como la retina estaba rasgada, dejando una fea marca gris que dividía todo su iris; la pupila había quedado completamente desvanecida, y el color ónix natural del iris se había aclarado hasta un gris oscuro; a lo largo de su sección izquierda yacía una cicatriz; una más a la colección junto con la de su brazo izquierdo cuando luchó con Cell, la cual servía de recordatorio de su fracaso._

_Estaban acompañados por todos los que habían participado en la batalla; Tien y Yamcha habían aparecido con los bebés sanos y salvos; inclusive juuhachugo se había quedado, en secreto, para asegurarse de que el saiya con el que había empatizado no presentará ningún daño. Efectivamente había un daño, por obvias razones su brazo izquierdo no había sido curado por la senzu._

_"Está bien, mamá. Puedo vivir con esto. De todas formas, es mi culpa por confiar en un mercenario." Trató de tranquilizar a su madre._

_"Gohan por Dios quedaste ciego de un ojo. ¡¿Ves lo que pasa por haber seguido luchando y arriesgándote de esa manera?! ¿Qué seguirá? ¿El otro ojo? ¿Un brazo? ¿Una pierna? ¿La vida?" Gritaba angustiada la pelinegra, estando casi al borde de las lágrimas._

_Gohan sabía lo que tenía que decir, pero viendo cómo estaba su madre no se atrevía a hacerlo._

_"Señora Milk." La voz y la exageración de la "R" atrajo la atención de todos._

_"Entiendo su preocupación. Pero usted tener que entender que, si no fuera por Gohan, todos nosotros muertos. Todos en este planeta, y los que no, serían vendidos al mejor postor como esclavos; los hombres como trabajadores forzados, las mujeres como esclavas sexuales; los bebés como futuros esclavos, soldados o lo que se le venga en mente." Decía Kazimir con su mirada impasible. La madre pelinegra había perdido su rudeza y se había puesto a llorar, haciendo que Bulma y Serena fuesen a consolarla._

_"Puede que no parezca la gran cosa dadas todas las batallas que sé que ustedes haber librado, pero Gohan ha salvado millones de vidas de la muerte, y de un destino peor que la misma." Terminó por decir el saiyaju, quien a pesar del llanto de la pelinegra se mantuvo firme._

_"¡Lo sé! ¡Eso lo sé! ¡Y eso solo aumenta mi angustia!" Sollozaba la pelinegra._

_"Mamá…" _

_La voz de su hijo la hizo abrir los ojos. Gohan la miraba con preocupación y tristeza, sin embargo, él no dijo nada, únicamente dio un paso al frente y abrazó a su madre, quien se aferró al pelinegro como si fuera a perderlo si lo soltaba._

_Unos minutos después todo se calmó._

_"Kazimir, si quieres puedes tomarte el día libre mañana, puedes empezar la próxima semana. Además, tenemos que hacer mucho trabajo con tu brazo." La peliazul le ofreció al chico._

_Kazimir miró al otro saiyaju y a la pelimiel; él sabía lo angustiados que estaban el uno por el otro, supuso que tenían mucho de qué hablar y su presencia no les iba a ser de ayuda._

_"No, Bulma, yo estar bien. Empezaré mañana si no molestarte. Además, mi investigación solo necesita una semana más y estar lista para mejorar esto." Decía mientras tocaba su brazo izquierdo que colgaba muerto._

_"Oh, Bulma. Creo que ya estoy listo para el puesto que me ofreciste. Sin embargo, yo sí quisiera tomar esa semana de descanso." Le pidió Gohan un poco avergonzado. Se sentía extraño después de la batalla, a pesar de que no hubo ninguna baja y de que se había redimido en cierta forma, no podía evitar sentirse… perdido._

_"No es descanso si no has empezado. Pero está bien, Gohan. De hecho, aprovechando que ascendí a Kazimir a jefe ejecutivo, trabajaras para él como su asistente hasta que destaques y tenga motivos ante la junta para ofrecerte un mejor puesto." Le informó la peliazul._

* * *

_ **Fin flashback.**_

* * *

Devuelta al presente Kazimir terminó de guardar toda su investigación en la carpeta que iría a entregarle a Bulma, además del USB con los datos y las ilustraciones en 3D; realmente solo llevaba la carpeta con los cálculos y los diagramas. Su investigación de meses sobre la anatomía saiya y las aplicaciones del Vibranium.

El pelinegro pronto se encontró en la puerta del laboratorio de Bulma, el cual era de acceso exclusivo y por ende de mayor seguridad. Acercó su ojo a un pequeño dispositivo al lado de la puerta, el cual lo escaneó permitiendo su entrada.

"Hola, Kazimir. Veo que me traes un regalo." Lo saludó la peliazul dejando de mirar una pantalla llena de datos.

"Supongo que no tuviste suerte reparándolo." Expresó lo obvio el ojigris. Su brazo izquierdo había quedado destruido por dentro, a pesar de que la capa externa de Vibranium resistió muy bien.

"No. De todas formas había hecho repuestos. Te ofrecería uno mientras tanto pero no creo que quieras pasar por más de esas operaciones."

Quitarle el brazo no había sido tan doloroso como ponérselo definitivamente; de hecho, hasta había costado la mitad del tiempo. Lo había hecho una vez más el equipo de House, habiendo inclusive compartido ideas con el medico excéntrico.

"Sí, de todas formas, procederé a explicarte lo que he avanzado estos meses. Créeme que no sabía tanto de mi anatomía hasta ahora." El pelinegro conectó el USB a la computadora central, tecleó algunas cosas y se mostró en la gran pantalla central tres modelos anatómicos: el saiyajin, el saiyaju y el terrícola; los cuales tenían señalados en varias partes de su cuerpo puntos a lo largo de los nervios.

"Lo primero fue investigar acerca de las diferencias entre los saiyas y los terrícolas. Lo más obvio era nuestro potencial de hacernos fuertes y nuestra afinidad a usar Ki casi naturalmente. Revisando tus datos sobre las consecuencias del Ki en terrícolas me di cuenta de que, mientras que ustedes pueden desarrollar como máximo 64 puntos transmisores de Ki en los nervios centrales de energía, mientras que los saiyas duplicamos esa cantidad. He ahí la primera razón por la que el brazo estaba imperfecto, siendo la razón única por la que duró tanto la increíble resistencia, durabilidad y versatilidad del Vibranium." Luego de terminar de hablar cambió el diagrama; esta vez mostraba un torso de Saiya en estado normal y en súper saiya, y al lado de cada torso lo que parecía ser una especie de célula. Del lado de Saiya aparecía solo una y del súper saiya aparecía el mismo modelo, pero con un "x50" al lado.

"Yo seguir pensando acerca de las diferencias entre terrícolas y saiyas y obviamente pensé en nuestras transformaciones. Realicé análisis sobre mí mismo en estado base y en súper por separado, y luego también hacer los análisis mientras cambiaba de forma. Me sorprendió darme cuenta de una variación en mis niveles de sangre, lo cual me llevó a analizarla y darme cuenta que la variación era, de hecho, celular. Luego pensé en que, si la variación se hacía cuando yo cambiar de base a súper, debería significar un aumento de poder; yo aumentar mi poder en estado base, y luego en súper saiya. La variación celular no hacerse cuando yo estar en base únicamente y en súper únicamente, pero el análisis me permitió ver el origen de dichas células que se alumbraban como bombillas cuando aumentaba mi poder. Mi sorpresa fue ver que las células en base ser diferentes a las de súper; así que procedí a analizarme mientras aumentaba mi poder base poco a poco hasta cambiar a súper poco a poco. Para no hacer más largo esto, en estado normal estas células son las contenedoras de las reservas de Ki, sin embargo los saiyas también tenemos otro tipo de células que en estado base permanecen inactivas pero a medida que se asciende a súper estas células se activan e "infectan" a las normales, y dado que las células en súper, que llamaré "Células S", son mucho menos que las normales las cuales llamaré "Células K", Una célula S al infectar a una K genera un efecto cadena, donde la K ya infectada infecta a otra K, para así compensar la mínima población de las S's. Pero eso no ser todo, una vez S infectar todas K, cada célula se multiplica 50 veces."

Cuando Kazimir terminó Bulma tenía la boca abierta, en menos de un año el chico había descifrado el secreto del súper saiya y del ki en general.

"He ahí la segunda razón por la cual el brazo no funcionar. No tuvimos en cuenta ni las células S ni las K, ya que, aunque los puntos estén, se necesita que las células fluyan por todo el cuerpo para que el flujo de la energía mediante los puntos y los nervios sea natural; el adaptador que pusiste y la tecnología del tal Gero funcionaba más o menos bien como parche cuando yo estaba en estado Base. Pero una vez en súper saiyaju el poder era tan grande que simplemente el brazo no lo podía soportar a largo plazo, y cuando yo hacer ese truco combinando Raiken y súper terminó por joderse. Así que diseñé un nuevo modelo." El pelinegro cambió el diagrama, mostrando un modelo 3D del brazo de vibranium, mostrando su sistema interno y sus diferentes capas.

"El adaptador de energía y las partes de Gero serán cambiadas por una red sanguínea y nerviosa perfectamente funcional hecha completamente de Vibranium, el cual adapté a la ciencia en desarrollo que ustedes llamar nanotecnología. El Vibranium tiene la adaptabilidad suficiente para soportar la energía de un súper saiya bien fluida; las venas, como ya dije, estarán hechas de nanotubos de vibranium, las cuales se conectarán a mi red sanguínea central." Por fin terminó su extensa explicación el ojigris.

Bulma había salido de su estupor hace rato, revisando los diagramas y cálculos en la carpeta que había traído el ojigris. Sus apuntes sobre nanotecnología estaban realmente avanzados a cómo estaban actualmente, pero se dio cuenta que aún había muchas interrogantes. Las características del Vibranium, la ciencia del ki explicada en física clásica. En casi un año este chico había hecho grandes aportaciones a varios campos; con el conocimiento del ki como algo más que solo golpear fuerte y explotar cosas, las aplicaciones en energía limpia y renovable eran más que esperanzadoras.

"Kazimir… estoy francamente impresionada, es decir, todo esto… Nunca se me había ocurrido hacer una investigación a fondo del origen del ki. Es impresionante; no me equivoqué al traerte aquí." Se expresó la ojiazul, haciendo que el ojigris agradeciera con una leve reverencia.

"El método de la operación también estar incluido. Dado que no hay riesgos de explosión dado que simulé virtualmente la operación varias veces, la intervención será más sencilla pero más larga. Y por sencilla me refiero a que ya no preocuparse de que me desmaye porque, de hecho, podrán sedarme esta vez, aunque creo que sí sufriré un dolor inmenso al despertar, pero será por unos minutos." Dijo finalmente Kazimir. El pelinegro procedió a retirarse, agradeciéndole a Bulma todo lo que había hecho por Él. Cuando estaba a punto de salir fue detenido por la ojiazul.

"Mira. A pesar de que estaba dañado, lo arreglé estéticamente y te hice esto." Decía Bulma mientras sacaba algo debajo de una mesa.

Los ojos grises de Kazimir pocas veces habían sido tan expresivos en los últimos tiempos.

Bulma sostenía un contenedor de vidrio, dentro de él estaba su brazo de metal acostado en una base dentro del vidrio, el cual por fuera se veía como nuevo. Sin embargo, lo que más desconcertó al saiyaju era la placa en la base, la cual decía en inglés:

**"Proof that Son Kazimir is a hero."**

"No entiendo." El pelinegro miró con un desconcierto inmenso a la mujer, quien solo sonreía.

"Milk me contó que lo que Juuhachugo le dijo a ella y a Gohan, y luego Lime contó todo, siendo Krillin testigo. Le salvaste la vida arriesgando la tuya, inclusive le salvaste la vida a Juuhachugo. Y Gohan nos contó que Tú fuiste el que realmente le dio la victoria contra Bojack." Explicaba la peliazul con una sonrisa.

Ser llamado un héroe no era algo que el ojigris se esperase. En sus papeles, él no era un héroe; él se movía por actos egoístas, realmente no le importaba el bien ajeno fuera de su propia gente. Solo ayudó en la batalla porque uno: le perjudicaría si perdiera; y dos: se los debía así que saldó un poco de su deuda.

Esas eran las razones, ¿verdad?

"No me considero un héroe, Bulma. Además… ¿_Son Kazimir_?" Preguntó el chico arqueando una ceja.

"No sé cuál sea tu concepción de héroe, pero para mí, un héroe es aquella persona que arriesga su vida por otros, y tú hiciste eso. Y sí, hasta donde recuerdo en los papeles tu apellido es ese. No te hagas tonto, ya eres prácticamente parte de la familia."

Al escuchar la última parte la mirada de Kazimir se oscureció un poco.

"Lo siento, no lo dije en mala fe… Sabes a lo que me refiero." Se disculpó Bulma rápidamente dándose cuenta de la mirada del chico.

Kazimir suspiró y sacó un cigarrillo, lo puso en su boca y luego sacó su encendedor. Miró atentamente el obsequio de la peliazul, y con otro suspiro, esta vez cargado de humo, lo tomó.

* * *

**Un par de días después, en la noche.**

* * *

Gohan se había escabullido de su habitación para salir a tomar aire. Veía la luna estrellada tratando de entender todo lo que había pasado con Bojack, lo que había pasado con Cell, lo que había pasado con su vida.

Había tomado una determinación hace un año; levantar un muro para cerrarse emocionalmente lo mayormente posible. En parte había funcionado, puesto que, aunque no podía alejarse de su familia, ellos sí sintieron un cambio. Seguía siendo amable y educado, pero ya no sonreía como antes, ahora solo lo hacía cuando cargaba o jugaba con su hermanito.

Goten era un dualismo para el primogénito de Goku. Amaba a su hermanito y estaba dispuesto a todo por protegerlo; quería que el pequeño creciera en un mundo donde las amenazas intergalácticas y los destructores de mundos no fuesen un problema. Goten lo motivaba a llevar el legado de su padre. Pero también le causaba un gran dolor al ser el recordatorio de su más grande error; se parecía tanto a su padre, su cabello, sus expresiones, su cara, si no lo hubieran quitado la cola sería un calque perfecto de Goku a su edad. A veces simplemente Gohan no podría ver al pequeño sin sentirse miserable, y el hecho de que lo amaba tanto lo hacía sentirse una mierda por desear no verlo a veces.

Encontraba la motivación, pero luego no era suficiente y volvía a caer en la apatía. No sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a todo y luego se convertía en un ser emocional. Su vida era un circulo de ira y errores, con ápices de felicidad. Impulsores obvios en su búsqueda por la paz; garra al luchar, un guerrero nato, pero demasiado ingenuo a veces. Él simplemente no podía ser como su tío, Vegeta o Kazimir.

Había llegado a admirar al ojigris, inclusive creía que se habían vuelto amigos o algo parecidos. Varios días a la semana, cuando no entrenaba, aun así, se veían y comían una manzana mientras solo miraban las nubes. Se preguntaban cosas típicas, y de esas cosas típicas a veces salían algo menos típicos. Gohan a veces filtraba su sensación de inseguridad y Kazimir su sensación de soledad.

"Mañana empiezas a trabajar. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Una voz sacó a Gohan de sus pensamientos. Hablando del rey de roma, el mismísimo Rómulo aparecía en persona mirándolo con sus ojos platinos iluminados con luz de luna. Su manga izquierda se mecía con el viento debido a que no tenía nada que cubrir.

"Es que no podía dormir." Se excusó el ojinegro sonriendo nerviosamente. El otro pelinegro lo miró crípticamente y procedió a sentarse.

"¿Cómo lo llevas?" Preguntó simplemente el saiyaju, mirando el parche en el ojo que Gohan traía puesto.

"Bueno, es algo raro ya no tener el rango de visión completo, pero me acostumbraré."

Kazimir miró pensativo el suelo asintiendo. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en un silencio bastante cómodo.

"Mi madre me dijo que Bulma la llamó emocionada ayer debido a tu investigación. No paraba de adularte y decir lo impresionante que eras." Le decía Gohan medio burlón con una sonrisita. Kazimir mantuvo su mirada impasible, aunque si mirabas muy de cerca con lupa y cambiabas el contraste de la imagen se podrá notar un leve sonrojo.

"Ella exagera. Si ella hubiera sabido donde buscar lo hubiera descubierto ella. Obviamente con ayuda de ustedes para los análisis." Kazimir desvió un poco la atención.

"Por cierto, ¿podrías darme un resumen sobre ello? De todas formas, voy a trabajar para ti los próximos meses y tal vez años."

Kazimir procedió a explicar brevemente lo que había descubierto. Las células K, las células S y su comportamiento.

"Vaya, así que el origen de nuestro poder está contenido en pequeñas células… es increíble pensar cómo se puede almacenar tanta energía en algo tan pequeño, y más aún reponerlo." Comentó Gohan por lo bajo, haciendo que el ojigris lo mirara.

"¿Reponerlo?... Creo que acabas de abrir la siguiente puerta de la investigación. Seguir así y tendrás aumento."

Solo Gohan y Lime podrían reconocer a un Kazimir bromeando, era una rareza escuchar un pequeño gag de él.

Hablando de la castaña.

"Oye… ¿has hablado con Lime?" Preguntó algo nervioso el saiyaju, ganándose una mirada perpleja del saiyajin.

"Sí, quería ver que estuviera bien. Pasó como dos días presa de Bojack. Primero estaba algo angustiada pero luego volvió a ser la Lime de siempre." Le informó al de ojos grises quien solo miraba el pasto mientras asentía.

"No ha parado de preguntar por ti." Le soltó el saiyajin, haciendo que el manco mirase al tuerto.

"Está algo enfadada porque no las ido a visitar; intenté explicarle que estabas trabajando, pero no le importó. Creo que solo quiere agradecerte por salvarla."

El ojigris desvió su mirada a la luna. Se sentía extraño con respecto a Lime. Su deseo de protegerla fue tal que literalmente rompió su cuerpo para salvarla. Era tan contradictorio con su deseo de mantener distancias; inclusive aquí estaba hablando con alguien a quien consideraba amigo. Esta gente era estúpidamente amable, no le hacían fácil el hecho de no involucrarse; no le daban razones para alejarse, lo más cercano es cuando decían algo que le recordaba a lo ocurrido en su planeta, pero eso ni era culpa de ellos, no lo sabían. A pesar de todo no era capaz de abrirse a ellos, no podía porque sabía que si lo hacía no habría vuelta atrás.

"Hablando de eso… No te he agradecido."

La voz de Gohan hizo que saliera de su limbo existencial, no comprendiendo su gratitud.

"Si no fuera por ti no lo habría logrado. Todos ayudaron, pero la estrategia fue tuya. La señorita Juuhachugo liberó a mi madre, a mi tía y a Bulma debido a ti; distrajiste a Bojack a pesar de tu debilidad y sacaste unas fuerzas extraordinarias; y ni hablar de tus cadenas que me dieron la oportunidad de acabar con ese sujeto. De verdad, muchas gracias." Gohan expresó su gratitud, sorprendiendo a Kazimir.

"Yo… sólo les devolvía la cortesía." Susurró el saiyaju, mirando a la luna otra vez.

Gohan sonrió, sabía que Kazimir nunca admitiría abiertamente que se preocupaba así sea un poco por ellos.

* * *

**Satoshi y Serena.**

* * *

La pareja estaba postrada en su cama; había signos de movimiento brusco y toda la ropa tirada a lo largo y ancho del cuarto. Los amantes yacían despiertos, ambos mirando al techo respirando con algo de pesadez.

"Tengo mucha suerte de tener a un extraterrestre como pareja. Aunque a veces no sé si lograré satisfacer tu apetito sexual, cariño." Decía juguetonamente la pelimiel, cuya cabeza descansaba en el amplio pecho del saiyaju, quien también tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

"Lo haces de maravilla… lo cual es sorprendente de una terrícola." Añadió la última parte tratando picar un poco a la ojiazul.

"Oye, te recuerdo que tanto tu hermano y Vegeta tienen esposas terrícolas y créeme que de Milk y Bulma no he escuchado que haya quejas con respecto a rendimiento. No nos subestimes tanto." Respondía Serena tratando de defender a su raza.

"Saber de la vida sexual de su hermano no es algo que un hombre quiera escuchar por parte de su pareja luego de tener sexo." Decía Satoshi mirando a su novia con la ceja arqueada.

"No seas niño, somos adultos. Ese es el precio de que tu novia se lleve bien con la cuñada."

"Esposa." Corrigió el azabache casi de inmediato, haciendo sonreír a la ojiazul, llevando sus ojos a su mano izquierda; ahí descansaba un precioso anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante incrustado.

Satoshi y Serena llevaban varios meses postergando el matrimonio, aunque técnicamente nunca había habido proposición. Serena entendía que el azabache no estaba del todo entendido de las costumbres de la tierra así que lo dejó pasar.

Grata fue su sorpresa cuando Satoshi, al día siguiente de la batalla contra Bojack, la llevará a un lugar precioso, con una gran cascada. Ahí le expresó su gran miedo a perderla cuando se dio cuenta que había sido capturada y cómo no pudo hacer más que abogarle e implorarle en pensamientos a Gohan que la salvara.

Le volvió a cuestionar sobre si estaba seguro de querer estar con un hombre que había hecho tantas atrocidades en el pasado, pero la respuesta de la pelimiel fue la misma.

"No estoy enamorada del hombre que fuiste obligado a ser. Estoy locamente enamorada del hombre que decidiste ser."

Después de ello el saiyaju, con algo de torpeza, se arrodillo ante ella y le pidió que fuese su esposa. Serena, con lágrimas de felicidad le dijo que sí. Miró con sorpresa el anillo que el ojinegro le había comprado, y resultó que no se lo compró; él mismo buscó piedras preciosas alrededor del mundo. Él mismo le dio forma al oro que encontró con su ki, y cuando encontró el diamante inmediatamente lo agregó; según el saiyaju, el oro le recordaba a su cabello y el diamante a sus ojos. Ni ella ni nadie se esperaría que un Saiya tuviera ese lado romántico.

Impulsados por la dopamina liberada en su cerebro, sus encuentros sexuales se habían vuelto más apasionados si es que eso se podía. Según las únicas tres mujeres terrícolas que han tenido sexo con un saiya, cada encuentro es apasionado predeterminadamente.

Apenas ayer le dijeron a la familia, causando las reacciones esperadas: Milk y Bulma gritaron como colegialas; Gohan se sintió feliz porque al fin podría llamar a Serena "tía" legalmente; Ox satán también los felicitó y Vegeta solo bufó. Por último, Kazimir estuvo un poco incómodo; a pesar de lo que había dicho Bulma, no podía evitar no sentirse cómodo con la idea de "ser parte de la familia" pues sentía que estaba traicionando a su difunta familia.

Obviamente se sentía feliz por ellos, esa pareja fue la primera en tenderle la mano cuando llegó aquí; lo acogieron en su hogar, Serena le servía comida caliente por mucho que él insistiera en cocinar; a veces cuando Satoshi no estaba y ellos dos coincidían en casa Ella le preguntaría sobre su día mientras le servía té. Satoshi era su mentor, le había enseñado mucho sobre su herencia saiyaju; dominó el súper saiyaju gracias a su método, creó varias técnicas; y además el hombre se mostraba muy empático con él, al punto de llegarle a comentar su historia con freezer y cómo llegó a la tierra.

"Kazimir, quisiéramos pedirte algo."

La voz de Satoshi lo sacó de sus pensamientos; la pareja estaba frente a él, serena con una dulce sonrisa y el azabache con una pequeña. El ojigris solo los miró con duda

"Queremos que seas el padrino de la boda."

La petición llegó a la mente de Kazimir dejándolo en shock total.

"¿Yo?... Pero, ¿no sería mejor Gohan?" Preguntó titubeante el saiyaju menor.

"Por supuesto, ambos lo serán."

Kazimir los miró detenidamente. Luego de lo que le soltó a Juuhachugo cuando sintió a Serena en peligro no había dejado de darle vueltas a lo que había dicho; salió natural, se sentía bien y mal al mismo tiempo.

Serena era tan dulce como su abuela, y también como su madre cuando no era estricta. Satoshi le recordaba a su abuelo en firmeza y a su padre en empatía; y justamente ambos le admitieron que habían hecho cosas malas cuando trabajaban para freezer, así que no podía juzgar a Satoshi.

Ambos eran personas maravillosas por mucho que lo ignorase.

"Sería un honor."

El muro era de cartón a veces.

De vuelta al presente Serena sonreía al recordar la afirmativa del ojigris. Ella ya no podía ocultarlo más, había llegado a amar a ese chico como a un hijo, y ella estaba segura que su futuro esposo sentía lo mismo. Ella solo quisiera que Kazimir se abriera más con ellos.

* * *

**Un par de semanas después.**

* * *

"¡¿CÓMO ES QUE YO TUVE QUE VENIR AQUÍ PARA QUE TUVIERAS QUE VERME?! ¡ERES UN MALDITO IDIOTA!"

En el campo habitual donde Gohan y Kazimir entrenaban su combate cuerpo a cuerpo limpio, habían recibido una visita que llevaba mucho tiempo de ausencia.

Lime ya se veía bien, no había habido secuelas ni físicas ni psicológicas de su experiencia con los mercenarios. Pero eso no evitaba que la castaña estuviera ahí encabronada queriendo arrancarle un brazo al ojigris.

Hablando de brazos. Bulma y Kazimir con ayuda de Gohan cuando se puso al día con la investigación, lograron construir el brazo de Kazimir en tiempo record. Su operación había sido hace dos días y después del reposo decidió calentar su nuevo brazo, dándose cuenta de lo natural que se sentía comparado con el otro, en especial cuando se transformaba en súper saiyaju. Además de adaptarse estaba calentando ya que Satoshi y él iban a entrar mañana a la habitación del tiempo al fin.

Volviendo a la ojiverde emputada.

"¡¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?!" Seguía gritando Lime con las manos en la cadera. El saiyaju solo miraba con algo de sorpresa marcada en su rostro.

"Yo… ¿Lo siento?"

"¡¿POR QUÉ LO PREGUNTAS?!" Explotó lime haciendo retroceder al pelinegro, quien de hecho se había cortado el cabello hasta la altura de los hombros.

Kazimir miró a Gohan en busca de ayuda, pero este solo negó con la cabeza mientras se apartaba.

"No entiendo por qué estás enojada." Declaró finalmente el ojigris con sinceridad.

"¡Ay eres un tarado! ¡Me salvas la vida casi muriéndote en el proceso y luego no eres capaz ni de visitarme! ¡Qué confuso eres!" Exclamaba Lime desesperada con las mejillas algo rojas; aunque no se sabía si era por vergüenza o enojo.

Aquel arrebato solo confundió más al saiyaju.

* * *

**Día de la boda. 16 de junio del año 768.**

* * *

La ceremonia había sido emocional. Únicamente asistieron familiares y algunos amigos, y sí, al parecer consideraban a Bulma, trunks y vegeta familiares, cosa que no era extraña de pensar; increíblemente Piccolo se apareció también. Fue algo sencillo, con Ox Satán oficiando la boda. Y Lime terminó siendo la niña de las flores

Kazimir estuvo al lado de Gohan como padrino. Traía su cabello corto un poco encima de los hombros, vestía un traje negro con camisa roja y corbata negra. Ahora el ojigris era un año mayor a lo que debería, con 14 años y a unos meses de cumplir los quince, había crecido algo más ya con 1,5 metros de alto y sus hombros más ensanchados.

Su año en la habitación del tiempo con Satoshi había sido muy productivo en su entrenamiento, y motivo de más confusión con respecto a su muro. Lamentaba decirlo, pero Satoshi y Él ya no eran solo maestro y alumno, había otro tipo de cariño ahí. Pasaron varias cosas ahí adentro, tantas que le abrumaban la mente. Por ahora solo se concentraría en el hecho de que se había vuelto más fuerte.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba la ceremonia había terminado y la fiesta había empezado. Obviamente no era nada agitado, era una reunión familiar en la que la mayoría hablaba de anécdotas y vivencias en común con los novios.

Kazimir decidió salir a la terraza, dejando a Gohan entretenido hablando con la castaña. El ojigris sabía que los últimos meses no habían sido fáciles para Gohan, quien al igual que él estaba confundido. Ambos se hacían compañía como podían, distrayéndose entrenando y en el trabajo con la investigación sobre energía. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que Gohan encontrara la respuesta para ser un héroe y que Kazimir no se dejara consumir por su deseo de venganza.

Cada noche, ambos jóvenes saiyas despertaban debido a pesadillas. El saiyajin soñaba con el secuestro a manos de su tío, el medio año que pasó solo en aquel desierto, su confrontación con el tirano más sádico del universo, su batalla con Cell que llevó a la posterior muerte de su padre; y lo último, la pelea contra Bojack donde casi pierde a seres queridos. El saiyaju repetía los momentos en la guerra, la muerte de su abuelo, de su padre, de su abuela; la última vez que vio a su madre, cuando perdió contra Doom y tuvo que ver su mundo devastado; y cuando por segunda vez casi dejaba morir otro planeta.

Volviendo con el ojigris, este encendió un cigarrillo, dándole una gran calada y dejando reposar el cilindro lleno de nicotina entre los dedos de su brazo de vibranium. No había habido apenas problemas con el brazo, solo le dio mantenimiento los primeros meses por seguimiento, pero se dio cuenta que no era necesario. Realmente era un brazo saiya solo que, hecho del material más valioso conocido, el cual era más fuerte a más fuerte se hacía el usuario.

"¿Me invitas uno?"

Kazimir, reaccionando por puro instinto se puso en posición de pelea, dejando su cigarrillo en colgando en sus labios. El ojigris abrió sus ojos en sorpresa dándose cuenta que era una rubia que no había visto hace más de un año teniendo en cuenta su estancia en la habitación del tiempo: Juuhachugo. La belleza rubia vestía una camisa sin mangas ni tirantes negra que le asentaba muy bien, y un jean ajustado que dejaba ver sus esbeltas piernas.

El ojigris relajó su postura, sacó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla de su bolsillo y se lo dio a la rubia, procedió a encenderle el cigarrillo a la rubia quien ya se lo había colocado entre los labios.

"Qué caballeroso." Mencionó la ojiazul dando una calada.

"Tiempo sin verte. ¿Qué haces aquí?" El ojigris le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo.

"¿No quieres que esté aquí?" Preguntó la rubia arqueando una ceja mientras daba una gran bocanada de humo.

"No es lo que yo decir. Solo se me hace raro." Argumentó el chico. La verdad es que la mujer ciborg no lo había ido a ver desde la batalla contra Bojack, y por alguna extraña razón se sentía algo abandonado. Él no se dio cuenta de la ironía del asunto.

"Bueno… quise ver… cómo estabas." Soltó la rubia de repente, algo avergonzada. Kazimir la miró crípticamente, con algo de sorpresa marcada en sus ojos grises.

"Ya veo… Me alegra verte." Dijo el azabache algo titubeante.

"Estás más alto." Comentó la rubia dándose cuenta que la cabeza del chico ya le llegaba casi por el hombro.

"Sí, técnicamente soy un año mayor ahora. Entrené en un lugar llamado habitación del tiempo. Un día aquí ser un año allí." Explicó brevemente el saiyaju.

"Entonces, ¿cuántos años tienes ahora? ¿10?"

Kazimir pudo notar el tono juguetón de su pregunta, aunque si una persona los mirara creería que son estatuas hablando dada su casi nula expresión facial.

"Tengo 14, 15 en unos meses." Reprochó el ojigris.

"Oh, ya veo. Entonces ya se te levanta." Comentó la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Kazimir casi se ahoga con su cigarrillo.

Ambos se quedaron hablando por lo que parecieron minutos, pero en realidad fue más tiempo. Su pusieron al día sobre sus cosas; Kazimir le comentó algo de su investigación en capsule corp. Juuhachugo le dijo que ella seguía buscando a su hermano.

"Si quieres, puedo ayudarte." Le propuso el azabache, ganándose una mirada confundida de la rubia.

"¿Cómo podrías? No puedes sentir nuestra presencia." Le informó lo obvio la mujer.

"Sí, pero eso es porque no comprendo la naturaleza de su ki. Mi investigación trata de entender el ki y todas sus características. Si logró comprender la naturaleza de tu ki podría ajustar mi radar a tu frecuencia." Explicó el ojigris.

"Bueno, ese es problema. Somos maquinas, no tenemos ki." Argumentó la rubia, ganándose un bufido y una risita del saiyaju.

"No eres una máquina." Dijo Kazimir.

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?" Preguntó Juuhachugo, estrechando los ojos.

Kazimir la miró. Un océano azul gélido y un mar gris muerto.

"Una maquina no se siente sola." Declaró el saiya, dando una última bocanada a su cigarrillo, dándose cuenta de que se lo había acabado.

La rubia lo miró con sorpresa en su rostro.

Kazimir desvió su mirada hacia la puerta del balcón, alguien se acercaba.

"¿Quieres entrar? Estoy seguro que no importará." Le propuso el azabache a la rubia, la cual negó con la cabeza.

"Es mejor que no. No deseo causar incomodidad."

La rubia se elevó un poco para irse, mirando algo indecisa al saiya quien la miraba elevarse con algo de desconcierto.

Sin que Kazimir se lo esperara, sintió unos labios húmedos estrellándose contra los suyos.

La rubia se apartó antes de que el ojigris pudiese reaccionar. Juuhachugo le dio una sonrisita con ojos tristes, antes de partir y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando al joven Saiyaju abrumado.

"¿Kazimir? ¿Qué haces ahí afuera? Vamos, entra, ya vamos a cenar."

Era la voz de Gohan quien se asomaba hacia el balcón. El saiyajin observó cómo el ojigris seguía mirando cielo con su fría mano de metal tocando sus labios.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó el saiyajin tocándole el hombro, haciendo que al fin el azabache saliera de su limbo dirigiendo su mirada a Gohan mientras asentía.

Antes de entrar al edificio, dirigió otra mirada hacia el cielo.

_"¿Incomodidad? No había estado tan cómodo hace tiempo."_

* * *

**Gohan, un mes después.**

* * *

Lime lo había estado angustiando un poco. Dado que seguía algo molesta con Kazimir, apenas y dirigiéndole la mirada cuando iba a verlos entrenar, cosa que no le afectaba mucho al ojigris solo haciendo que la chica rabiara más.

El saiyajin y la terrícola habían estado pasando más tiempo juntos, considerando la apretada agenda del azabache. La chica lo estaba incitando a hacer cosas más… poco dentro de la ley. Desde un poco de vandalismo, ayudarla a molestar a los profesores de su escuela; quedarse escuchando música hasta altas horas de la noche mientras ella bebe cerveza y él trata de rechazarla, pero siempre termina tomando una o dos; daba gracias a su metabolismo saiya porque si su madre se llegase a enterar.

Gohan no quería admitir que se divertía; la diversión un tanto extrema conseguía des estresarlo de todo el peso que lleva sobre sus hombros, las responsabilidades y todo eso.

Últimamente se había sentido más abrumado que de costumbre. Su madre lo estaba presionando un poco demasiado para que pudiera ascender a una posición alta en capsule corp. Y dejar de estar trabajando para Kazimir. De hecho, por el momento ni siquiera quería dejar a Kazimir, literalmente era el único que no había despedido. El ojigris por fin había conseguido que Bulma transfiriera a los empleados del departamento a otros, bajo la excusa de que su investigación era clasificada.

Gohan había barajado la posibilidad de crear más prótesis además de brazos y piernas; primero pensó en ojos por interés propio y general, pero luego pensó en órganos, ya no habría necesidad de donantes y se borraba el limitante de la incompatibilidad.

Gohan disfrutaba su trabajo, obvio lo hacía. Amaba a su madre y sabía que ella solo quería lo mejor para él; su hermanito crecía rápido y por lo menos bajaba el estrés de los pañales, pero subía el de tener que cuidar de su hiperactividad. Luego estaba el peso del mundo sobre él; millones de vidas que dependían de él sin que ni siquiera lo supieran.

Gohan bajó los papeles que estaba sosteniendo sin leerlos debido a sus viajes mentales. Había una pila de libros alrededor de su escritorio, de hecho, toda su habitación estaba tapizada por papeles y libros de física teórica y genética.

¿Era tan malo tener unos momentos para él mismo?

* * *

**Con Kazimir.**

* * *

El pelinegro se frotaba los ojos, dándose una pausa del código que estaba modificando en su computador portátil.

Su último mes había sido bastante movido. Desde esa noche en la terraza Él y Juuhachugo se habían estado reuniendo al menos 5 veces por semana. La primera vez ella llegó de sorpresa mientras él entrenaba en el campo, se quedaron por unas horas y luego volaron a la ciudad y se sentaron en una cafetería. Se llama "Café Tacvba". Y desde ese día siempre se encontraban ahí, entre 1 pm y 5 pm, solo hablarían de banalidades y luego, si había suerte, de cosas un poco más personales.

Kazimir tenía algo seguro: ambos se sentían solos. Habían congeniado bien en gran parte por eso, eran dos almas en pena buscando un poco de compañía que los comprenda.

El ojigris quería pensar que sus reuniones casi diarias con la rubia ciborg eran lo más sorprendente que le había ocurrido, pero hace una semana, cuando llegó a casa del trabajo, Satoshi y Serena lo estaban pensando sentados en la sala; eso nunca significaba nada bueno.

Sinceramente desde que los dos se casaron, la idea de mudarse volvió a su mente. Él ganaba como 70,000 zenis al mes los últimos 4 meses que llevaba de jefe ejecutivo, y debido a los gastos mínimos que tenía que aportar en la casa, tenía en su cuenta bancaria (que de hecho era "administrada" por Serena) tendría aproximadamente 290,000 zenis teniendo en cuenta también sus otros sueldos ascendentes durante el casi año y medio que llevaba trabajando en CC.

En la casa no dependían de su sueldo pues Serena al ser la Jefe ejecutiva del departamento de avance en enfermedades y además una miembro de la directiva de la empresa, ganaba como 10,000,000 de zenis al puto mes, y Satoshi aportaba su granito de arena haciendo trabajos pesados, aunque lo hacía más por orgullo que por otra cosa.

A pesar de que él y Serena eran jefes ejecutivos de divisiones importantes, realmente la división de investigación en avances humanos se había quedado estancada y de no ser por Kazimir Bulma la habría clausurado, además de que Kazimir era muy joven y llevaba poco tiempo en la compañía.

Saliendo de su desvarié financiero, ambos lo invitaron a sentarse.

"Queremos que seas la primera persona en saberlo, Kazimir."

La voz profunda de su mentor empezó el inicio de su tormento.

"Kazimir, estoy embarazada."

Esas palabras lo habían dejado sin dormir los últimos días. El ojigris respetuosamente felicitó a la pareja por la noticia, diciéndoles que si necesitaban el espacio él no tendría problemas en buscarse un lugar. Para su gran sorpresa ambos se negaron, diciendo que esa no era su intención al decírselo. Querían que se quedara.

Sinceramente no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso.

Volviendo al presente, Kazimir salió de su cuarto a la cocina, agarrando una manzana verde de la nevera.

Salió afuera y se encontró con alguien que había tenido la misma idea. Gohan yacía de pie mirando a la luna, con una manzana roja en su mano derecha.

Kazimir llegó a su lado, dándole una mordida a su manzana verde.

Ambos suspiraron.

_"Todo está cada vez más igual, pero más confuso. Ya no sé qué hacer conmigo."_

Pensaron ambos al unísono.

* * *

**Uf qué cargada de cosas. **

**Sé que debería dedicarle un capitulo entero al año de entrenamiento de la habitación del tiempo, pero prefiero ir liberándolo de a poco. Así si me encuentro en un apuro podré sacarme una técnica del Jaimico que salve el día.**

**Sé que puede verse bastante contrastado el hecho de que ahora Gohan y Kazimir estén teniendo problemas más juveniles teniendo en cuenta toda la mamada por la que han estado pasando, pero hay que recordar que los mamones apenas están entrando a la adolescencia; pueden ser muy maduros y todo lo que quieras pero siguen siendo bolsas de hormonas locas. Además, eso les da un poco más de realismo.**

**Dado que el capitulo no tiene ninguna pelea y para rematar ni está escrito de manera lineal, no pondré niveles de poder ni nada.**


	9. Entre Caníbales

**Ah shit here we go again.**

**Este capitulo me tocó dividirlo en dos, ya que si les soy sincero la idea se me salió de las manos y terminé emocionandome de más.**

**A partir de este capitulo pensaré seriamente cambiar la clasificación a M.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Entre Caníbales.**

* * *

"¡Son Gohan! ¡¿Por qué demonios hueles a alcohol?!"

Eran pasadas las 12 de la noche, y en medio de una zona montañosa los habitantes eran despertados por el eco del grito de una madre.

En la casa de al lado los dos recién casados y su inquilino se quejaban.

"Es la quinta vez en un mes. ¿Qué le pasará a Gohan?" Preguntó la pelimiel somnolienta.

Era bien sabido por todos que Gohan habían cambiado bastante desde lo ocurrido con Cell, ya no sonreía tanto y se había vuelto más inexpresivo y retraído. Todo había empeorado después de la batalla contra Bojack, habiendo pasado alrededor de 6 meses desde eso.

El joven pelinegro saiyajin volvería a casa a altas horas de la noche, con un leve pero inconfundible olor a alcohol saliendo de su boca. Si bien su metabolismo saiya le permitía mantenerse sobrio, el olor lo delataba y más ante una madre tan quisquillosa como Milk.

"Madre, ya te lo dije, no es nada. Solo estaba pasando el rato con Lime." Trataba de salirse del problema el ojinegro, sin saber que se estaba metiendo en otro peor.

"Lime otra vez. He apreciado mucho a esa jovencita pero no me gusta lo que han estado haciendo últimamente. Puedo medio aceptar que hagan algunas bromas, pero no este tipo de cosas, Gohan." Regañaba la pelinegra ya más tranquila pero más severa.

"Madre, Tú sabes que el alcohol no hace efecto en mí. Soy un saiyajin, ese tipo de cosas no me afectan." Decía Gohan con un leve toque de soberbia. Milk miró a su hijo críticamente, definitivamente su Gohan estaba en la pubertad.

"No me importa si eres un Saiyajin, Saiyaju, saiyawua, Namekiano o lo que sea. ¡Dejarás de beber esas cosas!" Declaró la pelinegra, ganándose una mirada algo hastiada de Gohan.

"O si no, ¿qué?" Hasta el mismo tuerto se dio sorprendió de su altanería, la cual no fue perdonada por su madre.

"O si no me veré obligada a prohibirte que sigas saliendo con Lime." Aquellas palabras cayeron como bomba a los oídos del saiya quien ya se había hartado.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Lime es mi amiga!" Espetó el ojinegro.

Desde que Lime ya prácticamente no le dirigía la palabra a Kazimir, la castaña y el saiyajin se habían vuelto un poco más cercanos; siendo otro gran factor el hecho de que el de ojos de platino se la pasaba en el trabajo o entrenando o desaparecido; los jóvenes saiyas aún se veían en las noches de vez en cuando y comían manzanas mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa, era como su ritual; sin embargo, en el último mes se habían distanciado un poco en la vida diurna.

No ayudaba que Gohan al ser un simple asistente tuviera mucho más tiempo libre y que últimamente se hubiera estado saltando algunas sesiones de entrenamiento. Había estado pasando mucho tiempo con Lime y eso lo sabía, pero le gustaba hacerlo.

La castaña hace unos días le había confesado que le gustaba Kazimir y por eso se enojó tanto con Él cuando no la fue a visitar; Gohan trató de persuadirla diciéndole que el saiyaju simplemente no se le daban esas cosas, pero ella era muy terca. Dado esto, Gohan pasaba tiempo con ella para que no se sintiera mal, pero en el fondo en realidad lo estaba haciendo por Él.

Los ratos con Lime eran sencillos: bromas, risas, des variaciones y algo de alcohol. Nada de tiranos universales, locos con complejo de Dios, culpas sobre lo inútil que era. Pasar tiempo con la castaña lo hacía olvidar las preocupaciones por al menos un par de horas.

"¡No me levantes el tono! ¡Si ella fuese tu amiga no te llevaría por esos malos caminos!" Reprochó la pelinegra.

El saiyajin estaba demasiado cegado por su rebeldía; él únicamente quería pasar tiempo con su mejor amiga.

"¡Siempre haces esto! ¡Controlas mi vida! ¡Ya no soy un niño, mamá!"

Escuchar a Gohan hacer un berrinche como un simple adolescente terrícola le daría nauseas al príncipe de los saiyas; y para los más allegados del muchacho, los llenaba de desconcierto. Vale, la pubertad es dura, pero estamos hablando de Gohan, alguien que daría su vida sin dudarlo por salvar a un perrito callejero.

"¡Kazimir fuma y solo es dos años mayor que yo! ¡Tía serena no le dice nada y todos lo tratan como si fuera un adulto!"

La faceta de los "celos" hacia los mayores, típico.

"¡Porque él actúa como uno! ¡Además él deja de fumar cuando Serena o cualquiera se lo pide!" Argumentó la madre.

Y así estuvieron por varios minutos, Gohan le decía esto y Milk aquello.

"¡Además sé que has estado de vago en el trabajo!"

"¡Yo ni siquiera debería estar trabajando, solo tengo 12 años!"

"¡Oh, vaya! ¡Muy joven para trabajar, pero lo suficientemente adulto para emborracharse!"

De vuelta en la casa del nuevo matrimonio Son-Curie, los tres habitantes lo escuchaban todo. Kazimir se estaba empezando a sentir algo culpable, no sabía que Gohan tenía esa proyección de Él. El ojigris se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la habitación del matrimonio.

"Pase." Escucho la voz de su mentor al momento de tocar la puerta. El saiyaju más joven la abrió, revelando a la pajera sentada en su cama, obviamente también inquietos por la pelea que estaba ocurriendo en la otra casa. Los ojos de Kazimir se dirigieron brevemente al vientre muy levemente abultado de la pelimiel, quien apenas tenía como un mes y medio de embarazo. El ojigris les había insistido un par de veces que si necesitaban el espacio él no tendría problemas en buscarse un lugar, pero siempre respondían lo mismo:

_"Deja de decir estupideces."_ Respondía el saiyaju mayor.

_"Oh, Kazimir, ya te lo hemos dicho, no eres ninguna molestia aquí. Eres bienvenido aquí con o sin bebé." _Respondía la pelimiel.

Menuda dualidad.

"¿Deberíamos intervenir?" Preguntó el ojigris algo nervioso, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

"Son cosas familiares, Kazimir. Ellos tienen que resolverlo." Respondió la ojiazul.

"Entonces vayan ustedes; ustedes ser su familia." Respondió simplemente el pelinegro.

"Serena se refiere a que es algo privado, por ende, deben resolverlo ellos." Esta vez fue el saiyaju mayor el que habló.

"Si viviéramos en un vecindario ya habría vecinos furiosos en sus puertas. Miren, en mi planeta, cuando situación difícil estar pasando por una persona cercana, íbamos a ayudar; no a criticar, a dialogar, a buscar una solución e inclusive desahogo." Explicó el chico del brazo de metal.

"Entiendo, pero esto es la tierra, querido. Aquí las cosas son algo diferentes." Le dijo la pelimiel con el mayor tacto del mundo. Kazimir se quedó pensativo, mirando hacia la ventana que daba a la casa de los Son.

"Gohan ha estado extraño. Entiendo en cierta forma lo que le ocurre, pero no sus síntomas. Él faltar a entrenamientos, llegar tarde a trabajo, irse del trabajo dejando sus tareas sin hacer; por el momento no he querido decir nada puesto que yo sé que sólo está abrumado por todo lo que ha pasado y seguirá pasando." Decía el chico, dándose cuenta que al fin los gritos se habían apagado.

Satoshi y Serena miraron con algo de tristeza al pelinegro menor. Hablaba como un adulto en gran medida, olvidando que es un niño como Gohan; ambos con dotes excepcionales que a veces parecían más maldiciones que bendiciones.

El ojigris suspiró y procedió a salir del cuarto.

"Serena, habla con Milk; todos son víctimas, todos están angustiados, necesitan compañía." Fue lo último que dijo el saiyaju antes de volver a su cama e intentar dormir.

* * *

**Un par de días después.**

* * *

Kazimir estaba frente a una pila de papeles y un panel táctil que le permitía jugar con los datos y diagramas en Él; era lo último en interfaces del mundo, pero él internamente tenía deseos de mejorarlo.

Estaba analizando lo que había sido la siguiente parte de su investigación, la pregunta que había planteado Gohan: ¿Cómo es posible que esas células guardaran dentro de sí la energía suficiente para hacer estallar el planeta con apenas desgaste?

Empezó por lo saiyas: era bien sabido que los saiyas comían mucho porque necesitaban muchas calorías para mantener su cuerpo de guerrero en óptimas condiciones. Para ser exactos un saiya adulto necesita cerca de 30,000 kilocalorías por día, 15 veces más que un terrícola adulto promedio.

Haciendo cálculos, la energía necesaria para destruir el planeta tierra de un golpe aleatorio era de la inmensa cantidad de 5,4x10^28 Kilocalorías, lo cual era absurdo para los estándares terrícolas. El meollo del asunto es que alguien que tenga al menos 50,000 en la escala de poder establecida por Freezer en antaño puede generar esa cantidad de energía, aunque quedaría fatigado. Había un truco para evitar gastar tanta energía y esa era redirigir una ráfaga de energía al núcleo de la tierra para que se colapsase así mismo.

¿Cómo hacían para no destruir el planeta? Simple, si, por ejemplo, él y gohan estuvieran peleando a máximo poder y conectaran puño con puño apenas y el suelo se quebraría, esto es debido a que en la colisión ambos absorbieron la fuerza, cancelándola entre sí dejando únicamente que se desbordara un poco.

Con esto estipulado, ¿cómo hacían las células para reponer esa cantidad de energía? Almacenarla pueden hacerlo, las células k y las variantes saiyas son prácticamente "átomos gigantes". En la teoría ya tenía la respuesta, pero necesitaba un experimento.

Hizo algunos cálculos recopilando las características sobre las células K y se dio cuenta que estás tenían un campo de atracción increíblemente peculiar: era fuerza nuclear fuerte pura; tener este campo de atracción era la clave para que las células K recuperaran la energía perdida, ya que lo hacían del ambiente. Las kilocalorías que los saiyas y terrícolas consumían por día eran solo necesarias para levantar la maquinaría; todos los órganos y sistemas, incluido el sistema nervioso energético central, y las propias células K. La energía de los alimentos activaba la "chispa" de las células K, permitiéndoles dar marcha a todas sus funciones, aunque no dándoles la energía para seguir funcionando; digamos que es un impulso, como cuando aceleras un carro y luego dejas que la inercia haga lo suyo.

En efecto, es como invertir un Zeni y recibir un millón a cambio sin impuestos.

Los ojos grises del saiyaju casualmente miraron la hora que se mostraba a un extremo de una pantalla: 6:25 P.M.

_"Se me va a hacer tarde."_ Fueron los pensamientos del pelinegro, quien rápidamente apagó todas las pantallas; dejó su bata de laboratorio y se puso una chaqueta encima de su camisa negra manga larga.

Salió por la puerta trasera de CC y procedió a salir volando a gran velocidad hacia su destino.

Allí, en café tacvba, se encontraba Juuhachugo, esperando pacientemente a que su… ¿amigo? Llegara.

Una vez el chico llegó, la rubia se levantó y lo abrazó dándole un leve beso en la mejilla. Sí, las cosas se habían vuelto extrañas entre la rubia de mirada gélida y el chico de mirada calmada.

Desde la boda de Satoshi y Serena se veían bastante seguido, y al parecer no tenían planeado parar. Al principio únicamente se veían y hablaban, casi no había contacto físico inclusive luego de ese beso en la terraza. Pero las semanas pasaron y los silencios cómodos eran reemplazados por risas cómodas, y también habían dejado de evitar el contacto físico. De hecho, se habían vuelto a besar varias veces, pero nunca hablaban de ello.

"Ya veo. Debo decir que, aunque no conozco mucho al chico hasta a mí se me hace extraña su actitud. Siendo hijo de Son Goku y habiendo salvado el planeta varias veces." Comentaba a la rubia ante la información que le había proporcionado su acompañante. Kazimir tomó un sorbo de su café, frunciendo el ceño.

"Lleva luchando por su vida desde los cuatro años. Es increíble que haya durado tanto sin traumas externos." Reflexionó el ojigris. Realmente se preocupaba por el saiyajin, era prácticamente su único amigo en este planeta. Lime seguía sin hablarle, y aunque disfrutaba la compañía de la rubia frente a él aún no entendía del todo qué eran.

"Entonces… ¿Cómo está Serena?" Preguntó la ojiazul, siendo obviamente consciente del embarazo, ya todos en el círculo lo sabían y el hecho de que ella se viera con el brazo metálico la hacía de cierta forma parte del círculo.

"Está bien. Igual de terca con respecto a mi idea de mudarme." Respondió el saiyaju con cierta gracia, causando que le rubia torciera los ojos.

"Tú eres más terco. Ellos obviamente quieren que te quedes, deberías aprovechar eso. No siempre se es bienvenido en un lugar." En su última frase la mujer dejó escapar un deje de tristeza, mirando el café en sus manos. El pelinegro extendió su brazo biónico y levantó su rostro tomándola de la barbilla.

"Lo encontraremos. Estoy en eso, no te preocupes. He avanzado mucho en mi investigación." La rubia lo miró unos momentos antes de tomar la mano fría del saiyaju entre las suyas.

* * *

**_Unas semanas antes._**

* * *

_"Te he dicho antes que no eres una máquina." Miraba a la rubia frunciendo el ceño._

_"Es lo que soy, Kazimir. Ni siquiera tengo ki." _

_"Juuhachugo, por supuesto que tienes ki. Estás viva, ¿no?" Declaró el pelinegro, haciendo que unos ojos azules lo miraran sorprendido._

_"¿De qué hablas?"_

_"Cuando me dijiste que antes habías sido 100% humana se afianzó mi teoría. Lo que sea que hizo Gero contigo no fue privarte del ki, después de todo usas energía; lo que hizo ese viejo fue darle nueva forma a tu energía; por eso no puedo sentirla, digamos que tengo la teoría de que está en una frecuencia diferente a la normal." Explicó brevemente el ojigris._

_"Entonces… ¿dices que soy humana?" Preguntó la rubia algo incrédula, ganándose una pequeña sonrisa del pelinegro._

_"Desde que vi tus ojos nunca tuve duda."_

* * *

_Fin flashback._

* * *

"Oye, kazimir, ¿qué te parece si…?" Empezó la rubia algo nerviosa, haciendo que el ojigris la mirara interrogante, diciéndole que continuara.

"¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque y caminamos un rato?" La mujer luchaba por no dejar que rubor se filtrara en sus mejillas.

"Me parece bien." Aceptó el chico dándole una mirada suave. Dejaron el dinero del café y partieron.

La noche era fría pues había llovido todo el día, sin embargo, no era muy importante para Kazimir. Él había crecido entre la naturaleza, había aprendido a respetar la vida desde muy pequeño.

Ambos pasaron al lado de un cartel de Mr. Satán, haciendo una pose exagerada.

"No entiendo por qué dejaron que ese idiota se saliera con la suya otra vez." Se cuestionaba Juuhachugo.

El mismo día luego de la batalla contra Bojack, Piccolo y Satoshi volvieron a las instalaciones del torneo para eliminar la evidencia grabada. En una de esas Piccolo se concibió con el hombre del afro, quien apenas estaba volviendo del campo de batalla; sí, el muy idiota había sido presionado a bajar y se había quedado hecho una bola detrás de alguna roca. El namekiano le ordenó que hiciera todo lo posible por enterrar este evento, que nadie se acordara de que algo así había pasado y a cambio lo dejarían vivir. Obviamente Hércules aceptó.

Sin saberlo había dos personas que se la pasarían recordando dichos eventos por muchos años.

"Era lo mejor. Entiendo a los demás cuando dicen que no quieren más publicidad de la necesaria, ser un símbolo publico requiere voluntad. Ese patán no es apto para ser el rostro del planeta, únicamente se interesa por él mismo, pero al parecer es la única opción al menos por ahora."

La rubia asintió ante las palabras del azabache; a ella le gustaba el dinero, pero también le gustaba su tranquilidad.

Luego de un rato de caminar bajo las estrellas, ambos decidieron sentarse en una banca.

"El cielo nocturno en este planeta me recuerda al mío." Soltó de repente el ojigris, mirando al cielo, agradeciendo internamente que no era luna llena. La rubia pudo apreciar el brillo nostálgico en sus ojos platino.

"Es hipnotizante, casi místico. Pensar que alguna vez la materia que nos compone pudo haber estado en alguna de las estrellas que observamos. Te hace sentir pequeño, que tus problemas lo son; que eres solo otra vida más."

Juuhachugo solo observaba y escuchaba en silencio al pelinegro.

"Mi abuelo decía, que lo que nos hace grandes, es el hecho de que podamos aceptar lo pequeños que somos. Alguna estrella es acogedora, otra muere, una nace. El ciclo de la vida. Mi abuelita me decía que cada vez que miraba las estrellas, las galaxias y los planetas lejanos, abogaba por que las almas de los que perecieron injustamente se encontraran en ellos. Mis abuelos hicieron cosas malas, obligados, pero aun así se culpaban; a pesar conseguir redimirse ayudando a salvar un planeta agónico, me decían que todas las vidas que quitaron serían las vidas que los acompañarían hasta la muerte. Yo ahora cargo con esas vidas, y las vidas que no pude salvar."

En algún punto del discurso la rubia había tomado la mano fría del saiyaju, tratándole de darle el mayor confort posible.

"Lo siento, creo que estoy nostálgico." Soltó una risita el pelinegro antes de masajearse en el entrecejo.

"No, está bien, me gusta oírte hablar de tu planeta y tu familia. Me hubiera gustado conocerlos, parece que eran grandes personas. De hecho, tal vez haya posibilidad para mí después de todo."

Kazimir la miró en pregunta y ella le dio la sonrisa más linda que pudo realizar, aunque rápidamente se convertiría en una triste.

"También he hecho cosas malas, inclusive antes de que ese desgraciado me secuestrara a mí y a mi hermano; yo era una delincuente de poca monta, robada a los despistados y cuando me faltaba dinero simplemente follaba por él. Que Gero me hiciera lo que me hizo solo fue una especie de karma divino, únicamente recuerdo lo malo de mi vida anterior y todo el dolor que ese viejo me causó. En vez de un cambio solo busqué empeorar, me volví más sádica y arrogante al poder, pero en el fondo… siempre me sentí sola, solo mi hermano ayudaba a aliviar un poco esa sensación, pero él no era exactamente mejor que yo."

La rubia no se dio cuenta en qué momento había soltado tanta palabrería. No sabía en qué clase de hipnosis la tenía ese chico de ojos hermosos.

"Odio que pueda ser tan abierta contigo, ¿qué de especial tienes tú?" Preguntó la rubia medio avergonzada y medio jugando, ganándose una risita por parte del pelinegro.

"A lo mejor es por el acento."

"Idiota." Se reía un poco la ojiazul.

Por unos minutos se quedaron en silencio, solo mirándose. Bajo la luz de una luna media y estrellas que contaban incontables historias, dos almas solitarias unieron sus labios en busca de consuelo; no fue como los anteriores besos, esos estaban cargados de angustia, pero el de ahora estaba cargado de anhelo; lo necesitaban, necesitaban sentir que estaban vivos. Las manos de kazimir masajeaban con cuidado la pequeña cintura de la rubia como si estuviera esculpiendo un jarrón en el más puro y fino material. Juuhachugo se aferraba al cuello del pelinegro como si este fuese a desparecer, necesitaba tenerlo en sus brazos pues temía que se dispersara entre las estrellas.

A medida que el beso avanzaba algo más que anhelo iba a apareciendo: la pasión se unía a la mezcla y hacía que sus lenguas danzaran como si de un espectáculo de vals se tratase.

La rubia fue la primera en acordarse de que estaban en un sitio público, pero no quería detenerse.

"Vamos a mi apartamento." Decía entre besos y jadeos. El ojigris logró captar el mensaje a duras penas, y ambos sin soltarse emprendieron un vuelo donde la inercia de la mujer ciborg fue la principal guía.

Pronto llegaron al lugar de descanso de la ojiazul, un pequeño piso en un pequeño complejo. Llegaron a la puerta y aunque la rubia quería abrir la puerta sin ver, no podía, por lo que antes de destruirla tuvo que cortar el beso con el ojigris quien odió el preciso momento en que sus labios ya no estaban juntos. Mientras la rubia abría la puerta lo más rápido posible, el joven de 14 años le besaba el cuello, lo cual desde afuera podía verse cómico ya que el saiyaju se vio obligado a flotar un poco debido a la diferencia de altura.

Tres segundos más tarde que fueron como tres siglos para ellos, la rubia abrió la puerta de golpe y procediendo a voltearse para seguir donde lo habían dejado. Kazimir cerró la puerta tras de él pateándola.

En el camino prendas de ropa se esparcían por el suelo; ambos ya estaban a punto de sucumbir por completo al placer. Ya en la cama de la rubia ambos se habían desligado de sus prendas superiores, quedando completamente desnudos de la cintura para arriba. La rubia ágilmente extendió su mano hacia uno de sus cajones y sacó un condón, estampándoselo en el pecho al pelinegro para que saliera de su estupor un momento.

"¿Sabes cómo ponerlo?" Fue la pregunta juguetona de la ojiazul.

"¿Qué tal si me enseñas?" Respondió con una sonrisa lujuriosa el pelinegro.

Al fin se habían deshecho de todas sus prendas, quedando en trajes de Adán y Eva. El ojigris se tomó un momento para contemplar el monumento de mujer que tenía en sus brazos. Perfectamente en forma, pechos grandes y perfectos, culo firme y su piel era tan suave como la seda. La rubia odiaba admitir que el niño que estaba a punto de follarsela estaba hecho un adonis a pesar de su edad; sus músculos estaban perfectamente marcados, como cincelados en mármol, y su brazo de metal solo lo hacía ver aún mejor, y era increíble que apenas hasta hoy se vino a dar cuenta de que Kazimir poseía su cola, y no solo su cola salió a la luz, no sabía que ese tamaño lo pudiera tener un chico de 14; no podía imaginarse cómo estaría en un par de años.

"Juuhachugo…" Gimió el pelinegro besándole el cuello a la rubia quien también gemía.

"No… Lázuli…" Corrigió la rubia, haciendo que el pelinegro se detuviese y la mirara.

"¿Lázuli?" Preguntó desconcertado entre jadeos mientras que su cola instintivamente frotaba las piernas desnudas de la ojiazul.

"Sí… es mi verdadero nombre, con el que nací…" Explicaba la rubia tratando de hablar mientras gemía levemente.

Kazimir sonrió tiernamente a pesar de su lujuria.

"Lázuli… Qué hermoso nombre." Declaró finalmente el pelinegro procediendo a besarla. Lázuli también estaba sonriendo.

Esa noche, dos almas solitarias se hicieron compañía. Esa noche, las miradas gélidas y calmadas fueron cambiadas por ardientes y excitadas.

* * *

**Más tarde, esa noche.**

* * *

Ambas casas Son estaban en silencio, luces apagadas y todos dormidos, no había habido ningún incidente entre la matriarca Son y su primogénito. Aunque en realidad no todos estaban dormidos.

La pelimiel se había levantado inquietada con ganas de comer algo, así que fue directo a la cocina a tomar algo.

Una vez allí procedió a sacar unas galletas de chocolate que Satoshi le había conseguido ese día, pero se dio cuenta de algo apenas abrió la nevera.

La cena que le había preparado a Kazimir aún estaba ahí; ella la había guardado en varias portacomidas debido a que el joven les había avisado que iba a llegar bastante tarde porque tenía asuntos de papeleo.

La pelimiel se acercó a la habitación del chico, tocando levemente, pero nunca llegó respuesta. Era muy raro ya que los dos hombres de la casa siempre escuchaban el más mínimo ruido, siempre estaban alerta. Sintiéndose atrevida, la ojiazul abrió la puerta y miró desconcertada la cama vacía que no tenía signos de que alguien si quiera se hubiera sentado en ella.

La pelimiel se concentró; ella había estado intentado aprender a percibir el ki, aunque no había hecho muchos avances; pero estaba segura de que podría sentir el inmenso ki del pelinegro.

Luego de un par de minutos logró sentir las presencias a su alrededor, destacándose su marido y su sobrino, luego su segundo sobrino y su amiga, pero no había rastros de Kazimir.

La pelimiel se rindió, y aunque preocupada, decidió volver a dormir. Kazimir era un saiya, podía cuidarse solo.

Sin embargo, se vio tentada a ver un poco su habitación. Ella casi no entraba ahí ya que él mismo la aseaba.

No había cambiado demasiado, lo más llamativo era el escritorio lleno de libros y papeles, y una estantería con libros. Serena los ojeó; iban desde filosofía grecorromana hasta física moderna, y había varias novelas interesantes. En eso vio uno de sus novelas favoritas: "20 mil leguas de viaje submarino" de Julio Verne. Tomó el libro sin pensarlo y un papel cayó al suelo. Ella dudó un poco en tomarlo, pero terminó haciéndolo.

Era un dibujo, parecía hecho por un niño de 2 años, máximo tres. Se podían distinguir dos parejas, una que parecía un matrimonio anciano y otro más joven, y en el medio de todos había un niño pequeño. No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de lo que era. Notó que el papel estaba algo viejo y chamuscado, y ahí es donde cayó en cuenta de que ese dibujo probablemente fue lo único que pudo salvar de su planeta.

Serena se sintió un poco mal consigo misma al estar espiando las cosas del chico, pero no podía evitarlo. Ella quería a ese chico, incluso creía que lo amaba, como a un hijo obviamente. La primera vez que lo vio sus instintos maternales se activaron y apenas y pudo despegarse de él hasta que por fin pudo valerse por sí mismo otra vez.

Ella no quería reemplazar a la madre de Kazimir, nunca haría eso. A ella no le gustaría que, si a ella le pasara algo, alguien la intentara reemplazar en la vida de su hijo o hija. Sin embargo, ella quería que él la viera como una segunda madre, una segunda oportunidad de ser amado de esa forma tan especial.

Ella solo quería un lugar en ese corazón de metal.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente.**

* * *

Luces entraban por la ventana de un pequeño apartamento en el centro de West City. Enredados en sabanas yacían dos figuras acurrucadas una contra la otra, aferrándose entre sí como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El sol impactó en el rostro de la hermosa mujer, quien ante la molestia se vio obligada a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con algo que nunca esperó. El rostro calmado del saiyaju que normalmente estaba tenso; ella podía sentir el latido de su corazón y su leve ronronear debido a que su cabeza rubia descansaba sobre su pecho desnudo.

Lázuli no pudo evitar sentir ternura.

Como pudo y sin despertar al saiyaju, miró la hora: 5:30 A.M. Según tenía entendido Kazimir empezaba jornada a las 10 AM normalmente, así que tenía tiempo de descansar un poco más a su lado. Ella no recordaba haber sentido nunca la paz que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo, y el placer que sintió anoche fue impresionante, ella realmente pensaba que él había mentido al decir que era virgen porque esos movimientos tan naturales no eran propios de uno; fue salvaje pero a momentos cariñoso, así por literalmente 5 horas, y la verdad solo habían parado porque se habían quedado sin condones y si seguían con otros juegos eventualmente se iban a dejar llevar; él era un saiyaju y ella tenía energía virtualmente infinita, podrían hacerlo por días si quisieran.

Aunque el sexo fue maravilloso, sinceramente ella se quedaba con las miradas y las dulces palabras que le otorgaba el joven entre gemidos; ella había tenido mucho sexo según sus recuerdos, pero nunca se había sentido realmente querida. Curioso que un chico que ni siquiera era biológicamente un adulto la hiciera sentir todo eso en tan poco tiempo; apenas se dio cuenta de que no le importaba que técnicamente era una asaltacunas, y con un margen bastante grande si se toman en cuenta sus años de hibernación.

3 horas después, los ojos azules volvieron a abrirse, pero esta vez se encontraba sola en la cama. La chica se sentó de golpe, cubriendo sus pechos desnudos con la cobija, preguntándose si había sido solo un sueño o él la había dejado. Ella nunca esperó una tercera opción.

Por la puerta de su habitación entró el saiyaju, vestido solo con un bóxer y con una bandeja con algo que olía riquísimo en manos, se acercó a ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Buenos días. Me tome la molestia de hacerte un desayuno, ya que pronto tendré que ir a trabajar." Se explicó el pelinegro, quien también traía su cabello atado en una cola de caballo elevada; gracias a su genética saiya su pelo había regresado a su longitud natural apenas un mes después de que se lo cortó.

Lázuli miró la bandeja en su regazo, todo se veía exquisito; no pudiendo soportar el hambre matutina, empezó a devorarlo todo ante la mirada relajada de Kazimir. Pronto la rubia se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada qué comer.

"¿No desayunaras?" Le preguntó la ojiazul.

"Ya desayuné, no te preocupes. Quería hacer tiempo. También rellené un poco tu nevera, perdona mi atrevimiento." Decía el chico con el brazo biomecánico, algo sonrojado y avergonzado. La rubia solo sonrió tiernamente, y tomó un Tamagoyaki.

"Di ah." La rubia sostuvo la tortilla frente al rostro del saiyaju, quien se sorprendió ante tal acción. Con el sonrojo intensificado, lo comió. Obviamente, la rubia también estaba algo sonrojada.

Ninguno de los dos entendía sus actitudes tan atípicas. ¿Llevarle el desayuno a la cama luego de una noche de sexo? ¿Darle de comer en la boca? ¿En qué momento se habían vuelto unos putos adolescentes cursis?

Ellos no lo sabían, pero por ahora solo querían disfrutar del confort que les causaba.

"¿Te importa si me ducho aquí? Si voy a mi casa dudo que pueda llegar a tiempo y hoy hay reunión con la junta, si llego tarde Bulma me mata." Pidió amablemente el chico, ganándose una afirmativa.

"Pero, ¿sabes...? Últimamente el recibo del agua ha llegado un poco alto así que debo ahorrar."

El pelinegro no entendió lo que quiso decir la rubia hasta que ella se levantó de la cama, mostrando su cuerpo desnudo en todo su esplendor mientras se dirigía al baño, y ya en la entrada lo miró con esos ojos azules, invitándolo.

Hipnotizado, uno de los guerreros más poderosos del planeta se rindió a los pies de la que él consideraba una diosa griega.

* * *

**Tres meses después.**

* * *

Kazimir y su mentor se estaban midiendo en un duelo súper saiyaju.

Kazimir lanzó un golpe que fue interceptado por el mayor con su antebrazo, para luego intentar aplicarle un combo desestabilizador a su alumno. El de gi gris no se quedó atrás y uso su modo defensivo del puño suave, desviando los golpes de Satoshi con sus palmas.

Así estuvieron por varios minutos, antes de que Satoshi decidiera cargar un Bloody spirit lanzado a quemarropa. Kazimir, sin tiempo para esquivar, decidió poner a prueba algo.

"**Crystal Wall**"

Exclamó el saiyaju de ahora 15 años de edad, extendiendo sus brazos hacia adelante convocando un muro traslucido con su ki. El ataque de Satoshi impactó contra el Crystal Wall, logrando detenerlo, pero rompiéndose en el proceso.

"Veo que has avanzado con eso." Comentó Satoshi acercándose y dejando caer su estado súper, dando por terminada la batalla. Kazimir lo imitó.

"Sí, pero el flujo no es perfecto, la idea es que sea la defensa perfecta." Comentó el ojigris, preparándose para irse pues tenía una "cita" con Lázuli.

A tres meses de su primer encuentro sexual las cosas habían tenido un crecimiento algo extraño; casi siempre que se veían tenían sexo, y cuando no solo se quedaban en el apartamento de la rubia hablando hasta quedarse dormidos. También recientemente habían estado entrenando juntos, justo después de que ella aceptara al fin ayudarlo con su investigación de su naturaleza del ki.

Aun después de todo eso nunca hablaban acerca de en qué relación estaban. ¿Eran amigos? ¿Eran pareja? No lo sabían, y sin embargo se mantenían "fieles" el uno con el otro. Él de por sí no es que tuviese ganas de andar con mujeres aun sin la presencia de la rubia en su vida, y la mencionada había detenido casi cualquier tipo de coqueteo con otros hombres. Ahora, ¿cómo lo sabían? ¿Se lo habían contado al otro? No, simplemente era algo que, aunque sonase cursi, podían percibir. Todo eso solo hacía más extraña su "relación", pero ambos poco les importaba, por lo menos por ahora.

"Hey, Kazimir, espera un momento."

La voz de su mentor lo hizo detenerse en pleno despegue, dándole una mirada interrogante. Su relación con su mentor se había fortalecido mucho desde que estuvieron en la habitación del tiempo, hubo muchas revelaciones ahí adentro de las cuales ellos dos eran muy discretos.

"Serena está algo preocupada, últimamente no has estado mucho en casa, ya no siquiera llegas a dormir la mayoría de la semana." Expresó el ojinegro la preocupación de su esposa, y la de él hasta cierto punto.

"La investigación está difícil, tengo que quedarme horas extras si quiero avanzar." Explicó el ojigris, en el fondo algo nervioso; sabía que el día en que serena y/o satoshi le preguntaran sobre su comportamiento.

"No tienes que mentir. Serena ya le preguntó a Bulma y sabemos que sales del trabajo siempre a las 7 PM, máximo a las 8. No te estoy increpando, no tienes que darnos explicaciones, solo que nos sentiríamos mas cómodos sabiendo donde estás y qué haces." Explicó el saiyaju mayor.

"Tú puedes mi ki, siempre puedes saber dónde estoy."

"Sí, pero no qué haces. Vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mí."

Kazimir suspiró. Sí, se sentía un poco culpable por abusar de la confianza del matrimonio Son-Curie, pero realmente no se sentía cómodo hablando sobre su situación con Lázuli con ellos. Además, todo el pasado que tenían con ella como Juuhachugo, y que si mal no estaba Krillin estaba enamorado de ella y no quería causar una especie de conflicto.

"Es… complicado, Satoshi, no es que no confíe en ustedes, es que ni yo entiendo lo que pasa." Dijo sinceramente el ojigris. Satoshi lo miró seriamente por unos segundos antes de suspirar.

"Mientras no sea nada malo. Sin embargo, ¿te importaría tratar de hablar con Serena? Las hormonas del embarazo la ponen muy… dramática; ya está pensando que te metiste a una pandilla o algo así." Pidió el pelinegro, causando que Kazimir alzara la ceja nerviosamente.

"Lo haré." Dijo simplemente para volver a despegar, siendo detenido nuevamente por su maestro.

"Oh y una cosa más. Gohan está volviendo a ponerse loco, sé que ustedes son amigos, aunque no lo digan. Habla con él, yo ya lo intenté, pero terminamos en un combate."

Kazimir asintió en comprensión.

La cuestión con Gohan había sido una montaña rusa; por unas semanas se volvía a portar bien y luego volvía a las andadas con Lime, y así sucesivamente por los últimos meses. Por lo menos hasta el momento el saiyajin había admitido solo tomar cervezas y algo de bebidas más fuertes como whisky. Cuando eso pasaba Serena tenía que hacer maravillas para que Milk no fuese a reclamar a la casa de Lime; toda esa situación con Gohan había hecho que la pelinegra cambiara su imagen de la castaña.

Kazimir voló hacia West City, aterrizando en un callejón cerca del apartamento de Lázuli, el cual no era el viejo y perdido en el que habían tenido su primera vez; ahora era uno más aceptable.

Un mes después de que su "relación" se volviera carnal, a Kazimir se le ocurrió preguntarle a la mujer en qué trabajaba. Ella admitió que no trabaja y que sobrevivía con su belleza, coqueteando con el dueño del lugar para aplazar sus pagos de renta, pero que cómo últimamente había dejado de hacerlo ahora tenía una deuda enorme. Lo siguiente que vino fue su primera pelea.

Él trató de convencerla de conseguir un trabajo, pero ella alegaba que no sabía hacer nada. Kazimir entonces le dijo que él saldaría sus deudas para que se sintiera más tranquila al buscar trabajo, pero ella se ofendió y le dijo que no necesitaba su lastima. El ojigris y la ojiazul elevaron un poco el tono de voz, pero dada la naturaleza calmada del saiya, este recobro la compostura y le dijo que él la ayudaría a conseguir trabajo; la mujer ciborg una vez más le reprochó que ella no sabía hacer nada, pero él le dijo que ella simplemente no lo sabía. Al final ahí fue cuando él le ofreció que trabajara con él para investigar su ki extraño y que en el proceso también le buscarían trabajo propio. Luego de un par de minutos de discusión Lázuli terminó aceptando, se disculparon por gritarse y luego tuvieron sexo por 12 horas.

Volviendo al presento varios minutos más tarde, el saiya ya se encontraba junto a la rubia, ambos acurrucados en el sofá de la mencionada mientras veían una película.

"Oye… Sé que aquí en este planeta les dan una importancia a estas fechas navideñas, ¿deberíamos salir en algo especial o algo así?" Preguntó algo nervioso el saiyaju, causándole una risa a la ojiazul.

"Me encanta cuando te pones nervioso. Si quieres salir, saldremos. Pero que sea un restaurante elegante." Exigió medio en broma la rubia; Kazimir, sabiendo que su acompañante era un poco codiciosa, simplemente soltó una risita.

Varias horas después, ambos estaban en la cama, después de dos horas de acción decidieron darse un tiempo para calmarse. Ahora solo estaban abrazos bajo las sabanas, con el ojigris mirando al techo mientras que la rubia tenía su cabeza en su pecho.

"Estoy cerca de resolverlo. Sólo necesito unos análisis más y ya podré justificar la teoría." Soltó de repente el pelinegro, la ojiazul supo en seguida de qué hablaba.

"¿Un análisis más? Creo que solo haces tantos porque quieres verme desnuda." Comentó con gracias la chica. Los análisis consistían en conectar un montón de cables y sensores en ella, monitoreando absolutamente todo en su cuerpo, para luego introducirla en una maquina con un líquido especial que estimulaba todas las células de su cuerpo; obviamente, para no mojar su ropa, simplemente se la quitaba.

"El día en que no quiera verte desnuda me habrán extirpado el cerebro." Contestó burlón el chico.

* * *

**29 de diciembre del 768, cumpleaños número 1 de Goten.**

* * *

La fiesta del pequeño Goten se estaba celebrando en Capsule Corp. Su familia y la familia de Bulma estaban presentes, aunque Vegeta lo único que quería era irse a entrenar.

Para decepción de Gohan, Lime no estaba, ya que hace una semana se había ido de vacaciones con su abuelo; sin que él lo supiera Milk de todas formas la quería invitar.

Luego de que el pequeño goten soplara las velas y también el paste debido a su poder nato, Gohan salió a la terraza a tomar aire.

Amaba a su hermano, pero se sentía muy aburrido sin Lime. Bueno, más que aburrido; sin Lime todos sus demonios volvían para atormentarlo; ver a Goten en su primer año de vida tenía un lado doloroso: Un año de vida sin un padre, una fiesta en la que no estaba Goku debido a él.

"¿Una manzana por tus pensamientos?"

El pelinegro apenas y pudo agarrar la manzana que le lanzó Kazimir desde atrás. Como de costumbre, la suya era roja y la del ojigris verde. Estuvieron en silencio por un rato.

"¿Quieres hablar? Ya sabes, ponerse al día. Últimamente he estado ocupado y tú pues… distraído."

Desde que había comenzado a llevar a Lázuli a escondidas a su laboratorio, le había dicho a Gohan que todo su trabajo podía hacerlo desde casa pues eran puros papeles; al principio Gohan le pareció extraño, pero aceptó ya que al menos tenía una excusa para quedarse en casa. Sin embargo, para no levantar sospechas gohan iba al laboratorio al menos dos días a la semana, y obviamente el ojigris se encargaba de que fuesen los días en los que la rubia no iba.

"Eh, sí. Me parece bien." Contestó Gohan un tanto animado. Él realmente extrañaba la regularidad con que su amigo de ojos grises y él hablaban.

Gohan le comentaba sobre algunas cosas que hacía con Lime y Kazimir le comentaba lo intensa que se ponía Serena debido al embarazo causando que el pelinegro saiyajin sonriera en empatía.

Kazimir entonces se preparó para soltarle la bomba y sacó un cigarrillo para tranquilizarse. Decirle a Gohan sobre su extraña relación con la mujer ciborg era parte de su estrategia para poder hablar con el chico acerca de su rebeldía sin que este se pusiera a la defensiva.

Luego de varias Bocanadas, Kazimir se lo dijo.

"¡¿Estás saliendo con Juuhachugo?!" exclamó sorprendido el pelinegro, consiguiendo que el ojigris le tapara la boca.

"Cállate. No estamos _saliendo, _Sólo nos… vemos." Trató de justificarse el chico del brazo de metal.

"Vaya, cuánta diferencia." Dijo sarcástico Gohan mirando divertido al pelinegro. Pero definitivamente el saiyajin no se esperaba el resto de la historia.

"¡¿HAS TENIDO SEX-

Kazimir tuvo que recurrir a golpear a Gohan, estampándolo contra el piso.

"Baja la voz." Dijo severamente, tratando de bajar un poco su sonrojo.

"Oye eso dolió. Qué malo eres." Se quejaba Gohan frotando su cabeza.

"Entonces, ¿cómo pasó? Tú no eres exactamente muy social que digamos." El saiyajin interrogó a su amigo apenas salió de su estado de shock. Definitivamente Lime no podía saber de esto.

"No lo sé, sólo pasó. Me siento cómodo con ella, y parece que es reciproco. No somos exactamente pareja, no hemos hablado de ello." Explicó brevemente su situación.

"Entiendo. En ese caso me siento feliz por ti." Dijo Gohan sonriéndole al ojigris.

"Ahora… ¿podrías decirme el porqué de tu actitud los últimos meses?" Preguntó directamente el saiyaju.

Gohan se sorprendió por la pregunta. Primero meditó no responderle, pero sería muy grosero de su parte teniendo en cuenta que le había contado algo tan personal.

"Es que… Todo lo que hago con Lime me despeja. Por uno momentos me olvido de lo complicada que es mi vida. A veces solo quisiera ser normal. No me malinterpretes, me siento orgulloso de mi herencia. Es solo que… quisiera las cosas no fueran tan complicadas. Es decir, merezco un poco de felicidad y tranquilidad, ¿no?" Terminó de explicare el saiyajin, ante la mirada calmada de Kazimir.

"Te comprendo. Sé que estás angustiado, abrumado; lo sé. Pero no debes dejar que eso te consuma." Trató de aconsejarlo el saiyaju.

"Dudo que lo sepas. Tú eres fuerte, no te he visto derramar una sola lagrima desde que estás aquí a pesar de todo; no has hecho rabietas. Tienes trabajo e inclusive una novia." Le dijo el ojinegro, haciendo que Kazimir se riera un poco.

"Gohan… en primer lugar, Juuhachugo no es mi novia. En segundo lugar, ¿crees que no me afecta? No hay día en que no recuerde mi fracaso; no hay día en que no sueñe con mi familia, mi planeta. En lo que a mí respecta, tú eres más fuerte; tú sí pudiste salvar tu hogar."

Las palabras de Kazimir golpearon en la mente del saiyajin. Sí, a diferencia de él, Kazimir no pudo salvar su planeta; se había quedado completamente solo y aun así seguía teniendo la voluntad de proteger y vengar.

"A veces me siento culpable… Lime es mi amiga y me gusta pasar tiempo con ella, pero siento que la utilizo, como si fuera un bálsamo, ¿entiendes?" Admitió Gohan.

Los pensamientos de Kazimir se dirigieron hacia la belleza rubia; ambos se habían estado haciendo compañía por casi medio año. Todas las noches, caricias, risas, le alegraban la vida, le hacían olvidar, por unos instantes todo lo que había perdido; de hecho, ya casi no se sentía solo. Obviamente siempre está ese sentimiento de añoranza por todo lo que le faltaba. Lázuli era su medicina, y él era la de ella. La rubia le admitió lo sola que se sentía, lo perdida que se sentía; y se reflejaba en su vida, tan desorganizada, sin un rumbo aparente.

Era una necesidad mutua, pero ahora Kazimir estaba empezando a dudar de si eso era lo que quería. No quería que lo de Lázuli y él fuese solo una necesidad, solo porque no había de otra. Ambos estaban rotos y necesitaban arreglarse.

"Comprendo…" Fue lo único que dijo el saiyaju.

Ambos decidieron volver a la fiesta, llevaban más de media hora hablando.

"Oye, por cierto, Gohan, estoy a punto de fundamentar otra rama del ki, y creo que ya podré hacerte ese ojo en las próximas dos semanas."

Gohan lo miró con su único ojo. Tras varios meses sin su ojo izquierdo al fin se había acostumbrado a pelear con solo el izquierdo; de hecho, estaba entrenando para ni siquiera tener que abrir los ojos en batalla. La cicatriz que veía en su rostro era un recordatorio más de su desgracia, pero si quería estar lo suficientemente capacitado para proteger a su gente debía estar entero.

"Gracias, Kazimir."

* * *

**Sí, censuré la rikura. En realidad sí la escribí pero no me gustó como quedó así que lo dejé todo a su imaginación.**

**Creanme que esta relación con Juuhachugo va a ser muy importante en el desarrollo de personaje de Kazimir y su primera fase. Sin embargo, como se me salió de las manos y me gustó cómo quedó todo ahora no sé si dejarlos como pareja oficial o no. Ya veré qué hago.**

**Otro capitulo sin niveles de poder. Y por cierto, Gohan no tendrá protagonismo hasta el capitulo 11, sorry.**


	10. Prófugos

**Capitulo 10: Prófugos.**

* * *

**Unas semanas después.**

"Entonces, ¿por qué no quieres llamar a House y a su equipo?" Preguntaba confundida la peliazul al Saiyaju.

"Porque no son necesarios, ellos no saben cómo trasplantar un ojo. De hecho, nadie sabe cómo, actualmente la ciencia no permite eso." Respondió el ojigris mirando unos diagramas en su panel táctil.

"Si nadie sabe, entonces, ¿por qué creaste la prótesis? Es decir, yo sé que la ciencia actual no sabe cómo trasplantar un ojo, pero creí que tenías algo bajo la manga." Le decía confundida la ojiazul, haciendo que el pelinegro la mirara sonriendo un poco.

"No te equivocaste. Usaré el siguiente nivel de ciencia, cuyo nombre tomé de prestado de la ingeniería del pasado: la alquimia." Declaró el saiyaju, confundiendo aún más a la mujer.

"Kazimir, la alquimia es una ciencia obsoleta. De hecho, ni siquiera es ciencia, es pseudociencia."

"En efecto, lo es, pero solo lo es si no se comprende la energía." Al momento de decir eso, el saiya levantó su mano y formó una esfera de ki.

"Mientras entrenaba con Satoshi en la habitación del tiempo, me di cuenta de las similitudes del uso del ki con la alquimia. Los pasos básicos de la alquimia son: Comprender, descomponer, transformar. Los usuarios de ki normalmente se saltan el primer paso, no comprenden, solo buscan la energía en sus cuerpos, la hacen pedacitos y luego la transforman ya sea en una armadura de ki o en una ráfaga. El uso del ki permite incluso alterar el cuerpo del usuario a su antojo." Al decir esto último, Kazimir levantó su mano izquierda y Bulma pudo apreciar cómo la mano se hinchaba, se alargaba y demás.

"El uso del ki solo con los dos últimos pasos es mortal, es útil. ¿Qué pasa cuando agregas el primer paso?" Una vez dijo esto, Gohan volvió con una jaula en su mano. Era un perrito que tenía una herida grande en una de sus patas traseras; el perro había sido tratado en una veterinaria cercana, pero estaba muy infectada y no sabían qué hacer. Gohan, quien estaba buscando animales heridos a petición de Kazimir, no dudó en tomarlo.

"Espero que esto funcione, Kazimir. El pobre está con mucho dolor." Le dijo Gohan preocupado por el perrito, quien gemía. El pelinegro lo puso en la mesa con cuidado, el pobre animal se veía asustado y con dolor.

Kazimir al ver esto le acarició un poco la cabeza, tratando de calmarlo.

"Estarás bien, te lo prometo." Declaró Kazimir, arremangándose. Se concentró por unos segundos, y de repente sus manos se iluminaron en un tono esmeralda.

"El tanque de regeneración nutre el cuerpo con vitaminas en abundancia, pero controladas, las cuales ayudan al cuerpo a curarse; las semillas del ermitaño aceleran al máximo el proceso de curación de un organismo. El inconveniente es que hay cosas que ni el cuerpo puede curar; las semillas del ermitaño no curan enfermedades, no te cosen un brazo perdido; Dende usa el mismo principio de las semillas solo que es más lento. Basándome en esas características y carencias, y mi entendimiento de la energía, desarrollé una rama medica en la alquimia." Mientras explicaba, Kazimir puso sus manos en la herida del perrito.

"La técnica se llama Palma mística. Primero analizó la gravedad de la herida y lo que hace que sea imposible para el cuerpo encargarse; en este caso el perrito tiene como 10 tipos de parásitos y una infección bastante fuerte. Una vez detecto cuál es el problema, procedo a manipular la zona afectada con ki, específicamente con pequeños hilos que servirán de acuerdo a su intensidad, en este caso lo primero es matar los parásitos, luego limpiar la suciedad y por ultimo suturar. Como dije hay cosas que el cuerpo no puede curar, por ende, en vez de simplemente acelerar la curación, la amplifico."

En unos minutos, le herida del perrito estaba completamente curada, inclusive había quedado sin cicatriz y el pelo había empezado salir. En alegría de ya no sentir nada y reconociendo al autor de ese hecho, el perrito comenzó a ladrar y a lamer a Kazimir quien le acariciaba la cabeza.

Bulma y Gohan tenían sus ojos saliendo de sus cuencas.

"Es… impresionante." Murmuraron ambos.

"Solo hay dos inconvenientes: primero, necesitas tener un control de ki lo suficientemente alto; segundo, necesitas conocimiento sobre la anatomía del cuerpo que desees curar y sobre el tipo de herida, infección o carencia que tenga." Explicó el Saiya, mientras tocaba algunas cosas en su panel táctil, mostrándoles los datos.

"Oye, ¿cómo es que a mí solo me pones a reorganizar datos raros y tú te quedas con toda la diversión?" Se quejó el pelinegro saiyajin.

"Entre esos datos había varios de estos. Se nota que no lees, agradezco que eres un genio o habrías jodido toda la investigación. En fin, usaré esto para conectar las más de un millón de fibras nerviosas que tiene el ojo a tu cuenca." Terminó de explicar el chico.

Después de un rato, Bulma y Gohan se retiraron junto con el perro. Kazimir se quedó haciendo algunas cosas.

"Ya puedes salir." Dijo Kazimir de repente.

Detrás de uno de los paneles, salió Lázuli, quien se veía sorprendida.

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?" Preguntó la rubia.

"En primer lugar, todo cuerpo desprende calor, así que si usara cualquier sensor térmico te detectaría. Y en segundo lugar…" Kazimir se iba acercando a la rubia mientras hablaba, y solo se detuvo cuando puso sus manos en los hombros de la ojiazul.

"Lo conseguí."

Esas simples palabras sorprendieron a la rubia, sabiendo a qué se refería. Lázuli no pudo aguantar la emoción y se echó a los brazos del joven pelinegro quien la recibió encantado.

"¿Hablas en serio?" Preguntó en un susurro la rubia a la oreja del saiya. El susodicho se separó de la rubia mientras le tomaba la mano y la dirigía hacia el panel.

"¿Ves ese punto de ahí?" Preguntó el chico, señalando un punto en la pantalla que parpadeaba. Lázuli asintió.

"Eres tú. Te detecté por tu energía. Aún no puedo hacerlo yo mismo porque se necesita algo de práctica, pero-

Kazimir fue interrumpido por los labios de la rubia encima de los suyos, pero al cabo de un segundo superó la impresión y procedió a devolverle el beso. Y así estuvieron, como 10 minutos besándose, al punto de que Lázuli terminó sentada sobre un escritorio envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del saiya.

"Si seguimos… vamos a terminar haciéndolo en mi oficina." Decía Kazimir entre besos.

"No sería la primera vez. Además, con bata te ves tan guapo." Declaró la rubia acariciándole el pecho.

"Créeme que normalmente no me importaría, pero bulma podría volver en cualquier momento, y ella tiene llave maestra." Dijo Kazimir separando sus labios de los de ella, haciendo que la rubia le hiciera un puchero. Era increíble pensar en lo diferentes que eran en privado.

"¿Quieres te expliqué cómo lo hice?" le preguntó el ojigris con una leve sonrisa.

"Claro, me encanta cuando te pones nerd." Respondió la rubia coqueta, pasándole al lado al saiya no sin antes apretarle el culo, haciendo reír al pelinegro.

"Verás, era más simple de lo que imaginaba. Las células k son contenedores de energía que pueden soportar _X _cantidades, pero, ¿qué pasa cuando hay mucha energía? A priori pasan dos cosas: o la célula explota o la célula se dilata; pero hay una tercera opción: disminuir el volumen de la célula, pero no su capacidad de almacenar energía, lo cual aumentaría su densidad eliminando en un 99.9% la perdida de energía, por lo que la recuperación de dicha energía se siente más rápida en comparación a las células K normales puesto que no se pierde tanta. Pero hay algo raro." Kazimir pasó un diagrama en su panel, donde mostraba el modelo de una célula K, una célula K densa y una célula K densa junto con una especie de orbe morado.

"Llegué a la anterior conclusión de manera racional luego de leer los datos, y al momento de manipular una célula K mía efectivamente pasó; pero al analizarte la última vez me di cuenta de algo: Tú realmente tienes energía ilimitada. Una de las partes mecánicas en tu cuerpo reside en el centro del sistema nervioso enérgico, tiene forma de orbe y es aparte de tus células K, pero las nutre de energía; ese orbe absorbe continuamente energía perdida en el ambiente, a una velocidad millones de veces superior a la de una célula K. Me di cuenta de esto cuando te pedí que formaras una esfera de ki en tamaño y el campo de recuperación de tus células K no se activó y aun así la energía fue restablecida."

"¿Eso qué significa?" Preguntó la rubia algo preocupada.

"Que no entiendo de dónde sacó Gero esa tecnología. Llevo días tratando de comprender la composición del orbe, pero es muy complicado. Pero no te preocupes, esto no afecta en nada el radar que creé, tus células K son del tipo densas y eso es todo lo que necesitamos saber por ahora." Tranquilizó el ojigris al darse cuenta de la mirada algo angustiada de su rubia favorita.

"Entonces, ¿quieres buscarlo ya? Quería esperarte antes de ubicarlo, solo es apretar una tecla." Le dijo Kazimir, tomando sus manos. Lázuli lo miró y luego al panel que había vuelto a su modo radar.

Decidió algo que la sorprendió hasta a ella misma.

"Mejor lo hacemos mañana. Quiero darte tu premio." Declaró la ojiazul, inclinándose levemente para besar con pasión al ojigris.

Kazimir se sorprendió al principio, pero en el momento en que la rubia le agarró el paquete se olvidó de todo.

* * *

**Una semana después.**

* * *

"Ya puedes quitarte la venda."

La operación de Gohan había sido hace tres días, en los cuales estuvo con una venda en el ojo mientras los nervios se adaptaban a los artificiales. La anatomía del ojo era bastante complicada, el solo hecho de ser sensible ante la luz y enviar dicha información al cerebro lo hacía muy complicado.

Ahora estaban en casa del Saiyajin toda su familia y Kazimir, al ser el creador de la prótesis.

Gohan se quitó la venda, y luego procedió a abrir su ojo lentamente. Era lo más parecido al ojo original, tenía el mismo iris negro, pero si veías de cerca podías notar las líneas mecánicas que dividían las partes; era más notable en la parte blanca del ojo, que era un poco más grisácea.

Gohan, por primera vez en casi un año pudo ver con su ojo izquierdo, el cual se movía como un lente de cámara, enfocando y adaptándose a la luz.

"Ay, kazimir, muchas gracias por darle a mi hijo la oportunidad de tener su ojo devuelta." Agradecía la madre pelinegra dándole mil reverencias al ojigris.

"No se preocupe, es lo menos que podía hacer." Dijo simplemente el pelinegro.

Luego de eso, los tres hombres fueron a entrenar bajo la mirada de las dos madres y el pequeño Goten.

"Entonces, ¿Cuándo llegará? ¿Ya saben cómo se va a llamar mi sobrino?" Preguntó Milk actuando, pues sabía quién iba a ser, pero también era consciente de la decisión que Serena y Satoshi tuvieron que tomar para garantizar la existencia de su futura hija.

"Está programado para inicios de junio. Y no, todavía no sabemos si es niño o niña, pero hemos estado pensando en nombre." Decía la pelimiel acariciando su vientre.

"Sere… no quería decirte esto, pero, ¿no crees que Kazimir ha estado actuando un tanto extraño últimamente?" Preguntó la pelinegra.

"Sí, lo sé… Satoshi intentó hablar con él, pero no consiguió nada. Luego Kazimir habló conmigo, me dijo que no me angustiara ya que no estaba haciendo nada malo. Sin embargo, hace un par de semanas Él volvió a casa como a las 10 pm, oliendo a perfume de mujer." Le contó a su amiga pelinegra, quien se sorprendió.

"¿Crees que esté saliendo con una mujer? Sé que Kazimir es muy maduro, pero es un niño y, bueno, no muy sociable." Dijo Milk pensativa.

"Sí, pero, ¿qué hace un hombre cuando no es muy sociable y quiere, ya sabes, _compañía_?" Preguntó retóricamente la pelimiel, haciendo que la ojinegra se exaltara.

"¡Oh Dios! ¿No crees qué?"

"Sí, y entiendo que tenga necesidades, pero esos lugares no son seguros. Sé que nadie podría hacer daño físico, pero podría contraer una enfermedad o algo." Reflexionó con preocupación y algo de dramatismo la ojiazul.

"Deberías encararlo. Tienes derecho, aunque él no lo admita has sido como una madre para él y eso no tiene por qué ser una ofensa para su difunta madre. De hecho, si yo muriese y alguien como tú cuidara de mis hijos descansaría en paz sabiendo que están en buenas manos." Animo la pelinegra con fervor a la ojiazul, quien sonrió ante los halagos de su amiga.

* * *

**Más tarde, esa noche.**

* * *

Kazimir estaba leyendo algunas cuentas del trabajo, viendo cómo convencer a Bulma de equipo nuevo. Aunque su mente estaba más en lo que había ocurrido hace unos días.

Lázuli y él pudieron al fin contactar con su hermano gemelo: Juunanago.

El saiya había podido notar que la rubia estaba emocionada, después de todo era su única familia viva conocida.

El radar los llevó a una boscosa. Kazimir lo reconoció de una página que vio hace un tiempo, era el parque de naturaleza real. Era un lugar que por mucho tiempo ha sido acechado por cazadores furtivos pues en ese lugar hay especies exóticas, leyó que se rumoreaba que últimamente los cazadores furtivos habían bajado su eficacia en casi un 100% desde hace un año.

* * *

**_Hace unos días._**

* * *

_"¿Seguro que este es el lugar?" Le preguntó Lázuli al ojigris, quien traía el radar tamaño bolsillo en sus manos._

_"Sí, la energía de tu hermano está definitivamente dentro del parque. 100 metros hacia allá." Kazimir señaló la zona con su mano._

_Ambos decidieron caminar entre la naturaleza, maravillándose de la cantidad de vida que había en el parque: Pájaros, ciervos, serpientes; incluso vieron un puma._

_El saiya vio en el radar que Juunanago estaba a 5 metros de ellos, pero no se veía. Usando sus sentidos amplificados pudo sentir un movimiento descoordinado en los arbustos. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, alguien se le adelantó._

_"¿Juuhachugo?" Una voz calmada salió de los arbustos, haciendo que la mencionada girara su cabeza. _

_Ahí estaba. Juunanago traía la misma ropa con la que lo vio la última vez, con la única variación de unos guantes blancos y un chaleco azul celeste; también traía una escopeta._

_"Hola… Juunanago." Saludó la rubia antes de acercarse corriendo a abrazarlo. El pelinegro ciborg se sorprendió ante la muestra de afecto, no recordaba que su hermana fuese tan cariñosa. La ojiazul pareció recordar ese hecho y se separó rápidamente, recobrando la compostura._

_"Veo que me extrañaste. ¿Cómo hiciste para encontrarme?" Preguntó el ojiazul; nunca lo admitiría, pero estaba feliz de ver a su hermana otra vez._

_"Al menos trata de verte un poco feliz." Le respondió la mujer con una sonrisa._

_"Claro que lo estoy." Respondió el pelinegro con el mismo tipo de sonrisa._

_Todo esto bajo la mirada grisácea del saiya, quien entendió que el humor seco venía de familia. El ciborg lo atrapó observándolo, y ambos se vieron metidos en una batalla de miradas; gris metálico contra azul gélido. Era como si Juunanago supiera que el ojigris había profanado a su hermana. El ciborg no pudo evitar fijarse en las marcas en su mejilla._

_"¿Quién es?" Preguntó finalmente el pelinegro. La ojiazul entonces volvió su mirada hacia el chico, le sonrió invitándolo a acercarse. _

_"Él es la razón por la que te pude encontrar. Su nombre es Kazimir; Kazimir, él es mi hermano Juunanago." Presentaba la mujer con tal vez demasiada alegría, puesto que el ciborg la estaba mirando un poco raro. Aun así, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el chico, teniendo que inclinar un poco la cabeza. Si bien el chico de 15 años ahora medía 1,57 metros, aun se quedaba algo corto ante los 1,7 del pelinegro mayor._

_"Un placer conocerte." Dijo finalmente Kazimir, extendiéndole su mano derecha. El pelinegro ojiazul la miró un par de segundos antes de estrecharla, dándose un apretón fuerte._

_Con las presentaciones ya hechas, Juunanago los invitó a su casa que estaba dentro del parque. Mientras caminaban comentó lo obvio, que era el guardabosque del parque y que había estado viviendo y trabajando ahí por el último año. Ahora kazimir entendía por qué los cazadores furtivos no habían podido hacer casi nada._

_Los tres llegaron a una pequeña casa, un poco más grande que la de Kazimir. Ni la rubia ni el ojigris, en especial la rubia, se esperaban que alguien los estuviera esperando, y menos quién era ese alguien._

_En la puerta de la casa una mujer aparentemente los esperaba; era alta, como de 1,7 metros; cabello castaño claro peinado de manera algo retro; ojos verdes, una camisa blanca y una falda verde._

_"¿Me estabas esperando?" Preguntó de repente el pelinegro mayor._

_"Ya te estabas tardando, querido." Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa, antes de que su mirada se dirigiera a los dos que no conocía, quienes tenían una ceja levantada._

_"¿Querido?"_ _Pensaron ambos._

_"¿Quiénes son tus amigos, Juu?" Le preguntó la mujer al pelinegro._

_"Ella es mi hermana y él es… su amigo. Ustedes dos, ella es mi novia, Juniper." Presentó el ojiazul a su ahora conocida novia Juniper. Aquella información casi le fríe los circuitos a Lázuli, y sorprendió bastante al pelinegro._

_"¿Tu novia?" Balbuceo la rubia, antes de ser abordada por la castaña, quien le tomó la mano saludándola a la fuerza._

_"Oh, es un placer conocerte. Juunanago te había mencionado antes y quería conocerte. Te llamas Juuhachugo, ¿verdad? ¿O era Juurokugo?" Preguntó la ojiverde ante una sorprendida rubia quien apenas pudo salir de su estupor._

_"Es Juuhachugo… Un placer conocerte." Respondió al fin la ojiazul. La mirada de la castaña pasó a Kazimir, quien veía todo en silencio._

_"Oh, ¿y quién es este apuesto jovencito?" Preguntó la castaña revolviendo el cabello al saiya, causando que esté se avergonzara y que Lázuli se riera. El pelinegro le dirigió una mirada irritada._

_"Yo eh… Mi nombre es Kazimir, un placer." Se presentó el saiya, extendiéndole la mano a la ojiverde quien la aceptó con gusto._

_"Qué acento tan peculiar." Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa._

_"Sí, todos los dicen." _

_Ya más tarde, los cuatro se encontraban sentados en la mesa de la sala con el almuerzo en frente a ellos. A 1 minuto de comenzar Kazimir ya había terminado; de hecho, pudieron haber sido 15 segundos, pero se contuvo para no ser maleducado._

_"Oh, parece que tenías hambre. ¿Quieres más, dulzura?" Le propuso la castaña con amabilidad, a lo cual Kazimir quiso negarse, pero el estómago le rugió y terminó aceptando algo avergonzado._

_"Así que eres un Saiyaju." Declaró el ciborg una vez su novia fue a cocina por más._

_"Sí, lo soy." Respondió simplemente._

_"Oh, no te recuerdo de la batalla contra Cell." Recordó el ojiazul._

_"Porque no estaba. Es una larga historia." _

_Juunanago simplemente asintió, y miró a su hermana quien le estaba taladrando la cabeza con la mirada._

_"¿Cómo pasó? Tú… ¿Con novia? Ella es tan… amable. No entiendo." Trataba de entender la rubia, haciendo que su hermano sonriera un poco y se encogiese de hombros._

_Juniper llegó con un plato más grande y más comida para el Saiya. El ojigris, luchando contra la genética, decidió disminuir su velocidad drásticamente para no ser maleducado._

_"Oh, ¿así que eres un científico?" Preguntó sorprendida la mujer castaña luego de que saliera a luz que Kazimir había construido un radar para localizar al ciborg; al parecer Juunanago le había comentado que era parte robot cuando empezaron a salir entonces no había problema._

_"Se podría decir. Aunque no tengo certificado porque no he ido a la universidad." Comentó el ojigris._

_"¿No? ¿Y aun así eres un jefe ejecutivo en capsule corp.? ¿Cuántos años tienes, dulzura?" Preguntó la mujer. Kazimir ya se estaba sintiendo raro por el apodo que le había puesto la mujer, seguramente basándose en la edad que tenía._

_"Tengo 15." Declaró Kazimir, sorprendiendo a la castaña y al pelinegro. Juniper sí había intuido que el chico era joven, luego de que dijese que tenía un alto cargo en CC dudó un poco, pero ahora no tenía que sentirse apenada por haberlo tratado como a un niño._

_Terminaron de almorzar y ambos hermanos se quedaron salieron en el momento en que Juniper le quiso mostrar su investigación a Kazimir para pedirle su opinión; la mujer era zoóloga._

_Ambos hermanos se quedaron viendo como los árboles se movían con el viento por varios minutos._

_"No sabía que te gustaban menores." Soltó de repente el hombre, haciendo sonrojar a la rubia._

_"No sé de qué me hablas…" Trató de negarlo la ojiazul, pero su rostro decía otra cosa._

_"Tranquila, soy tu hermano, te conozco. Además, tu lenguaje corporal está demasiado relajado cuando estás con él, y tú hasta conmigo estás tensa; es bastante obvio." Explicó el ojiazul._

_"Bueno, sí…" Admitió la rubia, tratando de controlar su sonrojo._

_"Entonces, ¿son pareja? Supongo que no están casados, no creo que eso sea legal." Molestó el ojiazul a su hermana mayor._

_"Cállate. Y no, no somos exactamente pareja…" Dijo la rubia._

_"¿Qué son?" Preguntó confundido el ciborg, viendo como su hermana mirada hacia el suelo. _

_"No lo sé, creo que ni él lo sabe." Dijo tristemente Juuhachugo._

_"Y… ¿quieres que ser su pareja, novio o cualquier sinónimo?" Preguntó el pelinegro, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara un poco. Juunanago no podía creer cómo tenía ese mocoso a su hermana._

_"Sí, pero… hay algo que nos detiene." Dijo finalmente._

_"¿Qué es lo que los detiene?"_

_"Kazimir ha tenido una vida difícil, o más bien todo su mundo se hizo pedazos, literalmente, hace como dos años. No te diré qué pasó porque sería traicionar su confianza. Y yo pues… tú y yo pasamos por aquello…" Explicó la rubia._

_"Así que no han dado el paso por ser inseguros." Concluyó el ciborg, sin recibir respuestas de su hermana._

_"Vaya, sí que te tiene mal. Mira, no soy experto, pero el hecho de que hayan pasado por cosas difíciles no significa que no puedan tener tranquilidad. Maldita sea, mírame, tengo novia; de los dos yo siempre fue el más desequilibrado. No seas estúpida, Lázuli." Dijo el ciborg con algo de hartazgo._

_"Tú y tu sutileza, Lapis."_

_Sin saberlo, gracias a cierto oído Saiya súper desarrollado, Kazimir había escuchado todo. Había bloqueado su mente de lo que Juniper le estaba enseñando, y tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa terminó por escuchar la conversación de los gemelos._

_Sin tiempo para sentir culpa por haber espiado algo privado, Kazimir reflexionó sobre lo que escuchó. Lázuli se sentía igual que él, ella quería avanzar, pero no sabía cómo._

* * *

_Fin flashback._

* * *

El sonido del toqueteo de su puerta lo despertó de su viaje al pasado.

"Kazimir, ¿puedo pasar?" Era la voz de serena. Es extraño, ya que Serena nunca lo molesta cuando la puerta estaba cerrada; siempre era señal de trabajo.

"Eh, sí, pasa." Dijo rápidamente el ojigris.

Le pelimiel entró, vestida con una bata de embarazada, revelando su vientre de 4-5 meses. Traía también dos tazas de té en una bandeja.

"Quería hablar contigo de algo, así que pensé que sería mejor con algo de tomar." Declaró la mujer, colocando la bandeja en el único lugar que vio libre de papeles y se sentó en la cama, todo ante la mirada expectante de Kazimir. La pelimiel le ofreció una taza, la cual el pelinegro agradeció con educación.

"Entonces, Kazimir… Sé que ya habíamos hablado de esto antes, pero aún estoy algo preocupada por tus perdidas y noches durmiendo afuera." Dijo sin mucho rodeo la pelimiel. Kazimir la miró crípticamente.

"Serena, aprecio tu preocupación, en serio. Pero ya te lo dije, no estoy haciendo nada malo. No me iré de la casa por ahora si es lo que te preocupa. Solo que es personal." Se explicó el saiyaju.

Serena quiso aprovechar que al parecer el ojigris estaba de humor para hablar.

"También he notado que a veces actúas un poco más alegre y un tanto extraño. Kazimir, me da vergüenza preguntarte esto, pero, ¿estás acostándote con prostitutas?" Preguntó finalmente la doctora.

El saiya casi se atraganta con el té.

"Pero… ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" Preguntó el chico totalmente sorprendido.

"Es que ese tipo de comportamiento lo tienen los hombres que, bueno, tienen sexo a menudo. Además, ya varias veces que he sentido un perfume de mujer en ti y bueno… no quiero entrometerme en tu vida personal, Kazimir, pero esas mujeres se acuestan con muchos hombres, algunas sin protección y pueden retraer enfermedades y-

"Serena, cálmate, respira." Cortó el pelinegro a la pelimiel quien estaba poniéndose algo histérica.

"Lo siento… es que no quiero que contraigas una enfermedad o algo." Declaró con auténtica preocupación la pelimiel. Kazimir suspiró.

Le debía tanto a esta mujer y tenía poco con qué pagarle, supuso que darle confianza no sería un mal comienzo.

"Escucha, Serena… No he estado saliendo con prostitutas… Pero sí he estado saliendo con alguien." Admitió finalmente el chico, sorprendiendo a la pelimiel.

"¿En serio? ¿Tienes novia?" Preguntó la mujer embarazada, quien no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a eso. Por un lado, por lo menos no estaba teniendo sexo con 100 mujeres desconocidas, peor por otro lado él estaba teniendo sexo con una mujer que ella no conocía.

"No diría novia… Pero sí hemos estado viéndonos por más o menos 6 meses." Aclaró el saiya.

"Oh… Y, ¿ustedes…?"

Kazimir entendió lo que quería preguntar la mujer y asintió.

"Sí, pero no te preocupes, uso condón y ella toma pastilla por si acaso." Decir que Kazimir se sentía raro al hablar de estas cosas con Serena sería un eufemismo.

La mujer tardó unos momentos en digerir la situación.

"Oh, ya veo… ¿La conozco?"

"Algo así…"

La pelimiel lo miró raro, pero decidió no presionar por ahora.

"Supongo que si se cuidan no hay problema… Gracias por confiar en mí, Kazimir." Le dijo la pelimiel sonriéndole dulcemente mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla izquierda del saiya.

Sin embargo, antes de que la pelimiel lograse salir, el ojigris la llamó.

"Oye, Serena… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

La ojiazul notó que el pelinegro se había puesto un poco nervioso, lo que era raro en él.

"Seguro, Kazimir." Respondió con una linda sonrisa.

"Verás… Ella y yo no somos pareja oficialmente… Porque no lo hemos hablado. He estado pensado en ello, y… Creo que hay una relación de dependencia. Ella no ha tenido una vida fácil, y yo bueno… Me siento culpable de que tal vez la esté utilizando." Explicó el saiya.

La pelimiel lo miró por un momento. Ver a Kazimir tan nervioso era considerado un fenómeno natural más raro que un eclipse.

"Dime, Kazimir… ¿Tú la quieres?" Preguntó la futura madre.

El saiya abrió los ojos algo sorprendido por la pregunta. Cuando él pensaba en la rubia era como si sus malestares se fueran, se sentía extraño y lo único que apagaría esa sensación era verla; y cuando la veía una nueva sensación de calor aparecía. Recordó algo que su padre le había dicho.

* * *

**_Hace unos años._**

* * *

_"Papi, ¿cómo sabes que amas a mami?" Un kazimir de 6 años de edad le preguntó a su padre._

_"Oh, bueno hijo, eso es muy fácil de responder. Simplemente deseo verla siempre." Respondió simplemente Jun, sonriéndole a su hijo._

_"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó inocentemente._

_"Bueno, cuando estamos lejos lo único que deseo es verla, abrazarla. Cuando la recuerdo me pongo feliz y sonrío involuntariamente." Le trató de explicar a su hijo._

_"¿Y qué pasa cuando amas a más de una persona? ¿Cómo querer ver siempre a más de una persona?"_

_Jun se rio ante las preguntas de su hijo._

_"Eso es lo precioso del amor, hijo. No tiene límite."_

* * *

_Fin flashback._

* * *

"Sí." Respondió simple, pero con decisión el ojigris.

La pelimiel se sorprendió, quien sea que sea esa mujer tenía que pasarle el secreto para domar a un Kazimir.

"¿Y ella siente lo mismo?"

Kazimir miró el suelo pensativo, recordando lo que había escuchado en la conversación de hermanos.

"Creo…"

"Bueno, el primer paso es ver si ella siente lo mismo. Y luego de hacer eso, quiero que tengas en mente algo, Kazimir. Las relaciones se basan en el aporte mutuo, en la confianza; en aceptar los defectos, pero también ayudar a corregirlos. Debe haber una intención reciproca de ayudarse ya que si ambos tienen los mismos problemas las cosas pueden complicarse." Le aconsejó la mujer.

Kazimir digirió la información. Según lo que Serena le había dicho, las cosas entre Lázuli y él podrían complicarse ya que ambos traían a sus espaldas una vida difícil y una sensación de soledad bastante grande; por otro lado, la rubia había encontrado a su hermano, y la ausencia del mismo era lo que le había dado el empuje hacia la depresión.

Kazimir sabía que la había regado, la rubia había llegado y había construido una puerta en su muro; entraba y salía cuando ella quisiera. Él se había esforzado tanto en mantener a todos alejados, inclusive a Gohan a pesar de que ambos estaban detrás del muro.

Justamente Kazimir recordó algo que le había dicho Gohan:

_"Es decir, merezco algo de felicidad y tranquilidad, ¿no?"_

Kazimir apenas y pudo dormir debido a que aquellos ojos azules siempre aparecían cuando cerraba los ojos.

El pelinegro no se dio cuenta que esa noche era la primera vez que no tenía pesadillas durmiendo solo.

* * *

**Al día siguiente.**

* * *

Kazimir estaba nervioso. Apenas y se había concentrado en el trabajo hoy. Había decidido ceder a su egoísmo y a su necesidad de ser amado, hoy iba aclararlo todo con Lázuli.

Según había leído en internet en ese tipo de ocasiones tenía que citar a la enamorada a un lugar lindo o especial, él eligió el café tacvba. Se tenía que vestir bien; debajo de su bata llevaba una camisa de botones negra y un Jean negro. Tenía que llevarle un regalo, normalmente flores; ahí más o menos lo tenía cubierto, sabía que a la rubia le gustaban las joyas, así que le compró una pulsera de plata con incrustaciones de rubí.

Con todo aparentemente listo, Kazimir vio la hora y se apresuró a irse al café.

* * *

**Con Lazuli.**

* * *

La rubia esperaba a su pelinegro favorito, para "celos" de su hermano. Se había sorprendido cuando Kazimir le dijo que se reunieran en el café, puesto que desde hace varios meses siempre se veían en su apartamento.

Lazuli no podía querer más a ese chico, gracias a él ahora tenía a su hermano otra vez y con el agregado de una cuñada; Juniper era un poco alegre para su gusto, pero le caía lo suficientemente bien.

Ella sabía que sería difícil, pero de verdad quería estar con él oficialmente. Quería ver hasta donde podrían llegar, quería intentar ser feliz.

La rubia vio a la causa de sus pensamientos entrar por la puerta. Una vez sus miradas se conectaron, es como si todo dejase de existir.

Se dieron un beso corto y se sentaron, pidieron un café con panecillos y procedieron a platicar de lo que les había pasado en los últimos días, pues hace tres días que no se veían. Kazimir le comentó que la operación de Gohan había sido todo un éxito, Lazuli le comentaba de alguna de las pláticas que había tenido con Juniper.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, Kazimir sabía que estaba llegando la hora. Pero, como una estrella fugaz, se dio cuenta que no sabía qué decir.

_"La declaración… maldita página de internet."_ Se lamentaba en pensamientos al no haber ni pensado qué decir. Lazuli se dio cuenta de la cara de tragedia que había puesto el chico.

"¿Te ocurre algo?" Preguntó la rubia, sacando al ojigris de sus pensamientos.

"Eh no… solo pensaba en algo del trabajo." Respondió como pudo el chico, ganándose una mirada inquisitiva de la rubia.

"Relájate, pasas como 10 horas en una oficina. Ahora solo estamos los dos." Le respondió la rubia, con una media sonrisa. Kazimir le respondió con una igual.

_"Supongo que empezaré con el regalo." _El ojigris se llevó una mano al bolsillo donde traía el estuche. La verdad se sentía torpe, pero tenía que hacerlo antes de perder la voluntad.

En un movimiento rápido, el saiya sacó la caja y la puso en la mesa, ante la mirada extrañada de la rubia.

"¿Y eso es…?"

"Es para ti." Declaró el saiya desviando un poco la mirada. La rubia tomó el estuche expectante.

Al abrirlo, pudo apreciar un hermoso brazalete de hecho de plata con algunas piedras de rubí incrustadas. Lazuli sonrió, era la primera vez que alguien le regalaba algo. Es decir, técnicamente Kazimir ya le había regalado varias cosas, por ejemplo, la oportunidad de no vivir en una pocilga. Pero esto era diferente, no había intención aparente además de querer hacerlo.

"Es muy hermoso. Gracias, Kazimir." La rubia se inclinó sobre la mesa para darle un beso en la mejilla. Luego, procedió a poner la pulsera en su muñeca izquierda.

El ojigris sonrió al ver que le había gustado, y ahora había llegado la parte difícil.

"Lazuli… Yo, eh…" Trató de decir algo el ojigris. La ojiazul levantó una ceja ante el comportamiento extraño de su acompañante.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Uno de tus experimentos te volvió tartamudo?" Preguntó con gracia la rubia.

La mente de Kazimir estaba a mil por hora, y únicamente pudo pensar en una frase que le había dicho su abuelo hace mucho tiempo cuándo le preguntó cómo las personas se hacían esposos.

"Eh… Yo bueno hombre, y tú buena mujer…" Tradujo como pudo lo que le había dicho su abuelo. La rubio lo miró para que continuara peor nunca lo hizo.

"Kazimir, sé directo." Dijo la ojiazul.

El ojigris suspiró, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia la causa de su situación.

"Hemos estado haciendo esto por varios meses. Tener sexo, salir, hablar, vernos casi todos los días. Pero nunca… hemos hablado sobre lo que significa." Empezó a hablar el ojigris. Lazuli estaba completamente atenta a lo que decía el saiya, y algo asustada.

"Yo quiero hablar de eso ahora… Lazuli, yo te quiero…" Declaró finalmente el ojigris, observando como la expresión de la rubia ahora era de completa sorpresa.

"¿Tú me quieres?" Preguntó el pelinegro aprovechando el impulso.

La rubia miró al hombre frente a ella. Le debía tanto, pero también sentía que si no le debiera nada todavía quería estar con él. Desde la primera vez ella se sintió cautivada por sus ojos, lo que ocultaba ese mar gris. El hecho de que él haya sido un ángel silencioso con ella había sido un gran plus.

"Claro que te quiero, tonto." Dijo Lazuli con una suave sonrisa.

"Entonces… Si tú me quieres, y yo también… Podemos ser pareja, novios… ¿no?"

La ojiazul veía tierna el manojo de nervios que era el chico ahora mismo; ella había conocido rastros del Kazimir antes de la tragedia, por lo que ya lo había visto nervioso antes, aunque no tanto como ahora.

"Si no te molesta estar con alguien mayor que tú, me encantaría que lo fuéramos." Declaró la rubia, sintiéndose algo rara por actuar como una colegiala.

Una sonrisa se formó en la cara de Kazimir.

Ambos se levantaron, se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hacia el apartamento de la rubia. Habían tenido contactos físicos mucho más profundos, pero por alguna razón nunca se habían tomado de las manos. Era una sensación fresca.

Una vez dentro del apartamento, ambos se dejaron llevar una vez más por la emoción y el placer, pero esta vez era diferente, se sentía como una primera vez.

Tuvieron sexo por, literalmente, un día completo.

* * *

**Cuatro meses después. 6 de junio, año 769.**

* * *

Un gran contraste consumía la mente del Saiyaju. Vamos por partes.

El asunto de Gohan se había vuelto a complicar. Hace dos semanas él y Lime se pasaron de la raya. Robaron una tienda de licor y la castaña retó al saiyajin a beberse toda la jodida tienda, y así lo hizo. A pesar del increíble metabolismo saiya, la cantidad de alcohol que hay en una licorería grande fue suficiente para hacer que Gohan se emborrachara; no se estaba muriendo, pero sí tambaleaba un poco.

Aquella noche pensaron que Milk iba a explotar.

Serena le pagó al señor de la tienda más un plus por las molestias. Gohan se había tragado 30,000 zenis en mercancía.

Kazimir ya no sabía qué hacer con Gohan, cada día estaba peor. Al final decidió esperar un golpe de realidad.

Ahora, el dilema.

A más de tres meses de iniciar una relación formal con la belleza rubia, en general todo iba perfecto. El sexo estaba mejor que nunca, las pláticas también, salían a citas; inclusive el pelinegro había congeniado un poco con su cuñado.

Cada vez que él iba a su apartamento ella lo recibía con mucho amor, para los estándares de una persona fría claro, y con una gran cantidad de comida. La rubia había admitido que tomó clases de cocina para hacer mejores platillos para él; Kazimir casi se la come a besos.

Y sí, la rubia se podía permitir tomar clases de cocina. Resulta que el ojigris la había convencido de buscar trabajo como secretaria, ya que ella tenía un gran sentido del orden; en los tiempos en los que ella iba a su laboratorio a los análisis, la mayoría de las veces se quedaba a acompañarlo y para matar el tiempo ordenaba los papeles regados; a pesar de no entender los temas, sí entendía las palabras claves y usó eso para organizarlo todo. El ojigris se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que entendía mejor sus notas a partir del orden de la rubia. Kazimir le hizo una carta de recomendación y ahora la rubia estaba trabajando como secretaria del jefe ejecutivo de una empresa mediana, ganando la nada despreciable cantidad de 20,000 zenis al mes, considerando que el salario mínimo era de 2,200 zenis.

Si todo iba tan bien, ¿por qué algo se sentía mal?

Hace un par de semanas hubo una reunión en CC donde asistieron todos los amigos de Bulma.

Él sabía que Krillin estaba enamorado de su novia, ella misma le había admitido que el artista marcial a veces la buscaría para pedirle una cita, pero ella siempre lo rechazaba; al principio ella era grosera, pero a medida que se hacía cercana con Kazimir simplemente declinaba amablemente. En una de esas el ojigris le dijo a su novia que a él no le molestaría que ella saliera con él en plan amistoso. La rubia le tomó la palabra y la próxima vez que Krillin la invitó ella aceptó, pero fue muy clara al decirle que era una salida amistosa.

Y en esa fiesta el monje no paraba hablar de lo perfecta que era la rubia, cómo sentía que tenía una oportunidad con ella al fin. Todos sus amigos lo felicitaron, a excepción de Gohan quién sabía lo que pasaba y le daba una sonrisa triste a su amigo.

Kazimir se sintió algo culpable por el hombre, pero no podía hacer nada. Sin embargo, él agradecía los sentimientos buenos hacia su novia, siempre era bueno ser importante para alguien.

Aquello había sido una pequeña chispa, pero lo que pasó hace dos días lo dejó muy pensativo.

Se había enfrentado a Vegeta en un mástil ya que el príncipe quería ver qué tal fuerte se había vuelto.

El arrogante saiyajin derrotó al Saiyaju; no fue una humillación total, pero al final se notó la diferencia de poder. Vegeta logró desestabilizarlo al provocarlo de una manera que Kazimir nunca se esperó.

_"Bah, seguramente en lo único en que estás pensando es en ir a revolcarte con tu compañera, ¿no es así?"_

Aquello lo dejó sorprendido, dándole tiempo a Vegeta para vapulearlo, dejándolo sin opción de contraataque. Pero lo siguiente que diría el saiyajin fue lo que terminó de romperlo.

_"Creí que habías dicho que debías vengar tu planeta o algo así. Con esa fuerza que tienes no vas a vengar nada, niño. Tú y ese mocoso de Gohan lo único que andan haciendo es distrayéndose con tonterías y no se enfocan lo suficiente. Qué decepción. Parece que los habitantes de tu planeta se van a retorcer en su tumba toda la eternidad. Pobres almas, ni una venganza pudieron tener."_

Siempre había sido difícil sacarle las palabras a Vegeta, y kazimir deseaba que así se hubiera mantenido. Cada palabra se clavó en su corazón como una flecha ardiendo.

Vegeta tenía razón, había descuidado su deseo de venganza. No, su deber; la venganza era su deber y él la había descuidado por motivos egoístas. Él quería estar con Lazuli, lo quería con todo su ser, pero Él tenía un deber, una responsabilidad. Su vida dejó de ser solo suya desde que no pudo evitar que Doom destruyera su planeta. Lazuli merecía a un hombre que solo pudiera verla a ella, que su único deber fuera hacerla sonreír y su única responsabilidad fuera dar todo de sí por ella. Ella merecía ser feliz con alguien que no tuviera demonios susurrándole en las noches.

No había ayudado que anoche había vuelto a ver el dibujo que había guardado, él único recuerdo tangible de su vida anterior. Su familia estaba ahí, su familia estaba penando en el otro mundo. Él debía vengarlos, no podía vivir su vida hasta que lo hiciera.

Como un hombre muerto caminando, se acercó a la puerta de su hermosa rubia y tocó la puerta. En seguida, la única que había logrado estar en su corazón de metal abrió la puerta, sonriendo con alegría al verlo, portando el brazalete que le había dado hace 4 meses. La hermosa sonrisa de la hermosa mujer iluminó su corazón, pero la oscuridad volvió cuando recordó lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Lazuli vio al hombre que le había causado tanta felicidad el último año. Pero se dio cuenta de su mirada triste; actuando rápidamente, ella tomó su mano y lo llevó al sofá. Ella nunca dejó de sostener su mano mientras esperaba que él hablase.

Kazimir veía su brazo de metal entre las delicadas manos de su novia.

"No puedo seguir…" Fue apenas un susurro.

"Kazimir, mírame. ¿Qué es lo pasa, querido?"

El ojigris la miró directo a los ojos, escucharla llamándolo así de esa manera tan cariñosa le hacía sentir un vacío en el estómago. Quería dar marcha atrás a todo y simplemente decirle que había tenido un mal día, pero no, tenía que hacerlo, debía atenerse a su responsabilidad.

"No podemos seguir juntos."

Aquello cayó como balde de agua fría a la rubia, quien casi suelta la mano del ojigris.

"¿Qué?" Fue lo único que pudo decir Lazuli.

"Yo… Tú no te mereces esto…. Yo tengo un deber que no puedo ignorar. La sangre de mi pueblo, recae en mí… Debo vengarlos, y no puedo ser feliz hasta que lo consiga." Decía el saiyaju con voz entrecortada.

"Kazimir… Por favor no digas tonterías. Yo sé que deseas vengar a tu planeta, y yo puedo ayudarte a hacerlo." La mujer ciborg había decidió mantener la calma, tenía que tener presente que por muy maduro que fuera su novio, literalmente seguía siendo un niño.

"No… no puedo ponerte en riesgo. Este es mi deber, mi responsabilidad… Tú mereces alguien que sea completamente libre de quererte; un hombre que te haga feliz." Decía el saiyaju al borde de las lágrimas.

"¿Y tú no me haces feliz?" Dijo bruscamente la rubia cuyos ojos estaban cristalinos.

"Me has hecho más feliz que cualquier persona. Estoy más feliz que en cualquier momento de mi vida." Seguía diciendo la rubia.

"Olvidaste lo primero que dije. No soy libre. No puedo ser feliz, no aún. Si yo no puedo ser feliz, no puedo estar contigo, no podemos estar juntos."

Ambos no aguantaron más y derramaron lagrimas silenciosas.

"No me hagas esto…" Decía Lazuli entre sollozos.

"Mereces a un hombre como Krillin. Él te hará feliz, dale una oportunidad."

"Él no es tú." Declaró la rubia con fiereza.

"Él es mejor hombre que yo." Declaró el saiyaju.

"No me importa si lo es… Yo te amo a ti."

Aquellas palabras fueron el punto total de quiebre para Kazimir, quien se abrazó con fuerza a la rubia, llorando después de tanto tiempo de no hacerlo.

"No me digas eso… porque yo también te amo…"

Los dos se miraron a los ojos. Un gris metálico y un azul gélido. Sus labios chocaron, danzando en un beso apasionado y angustiado, como si supieran que no iba a ver más.

Después de varios minutos, Kazimir rompió el beso.

"Quiero que sepas… que aun quiero verte feliz, aunque no sea conmigo. Puedes llamarme si me necesitas. Siempre estaré disponible para ti, Lazuli." Declaró el chico roto. La rubia tenía su cara enterrada en el pecho del joven.

Unos minutos pasaron antes de que se separaran.

"Creo que no sería buena idea vernos por un tiempo… un par de semanas tal vez." Esta vez fue el turno de la rubia rota decir algo. Kazimir, adolorido, asintió.

Ambos sabían que iban a necesitar toda una vida para superarlo.

Kazimir se dirigió a la puerta, y resistiendo la tentación de mirar atrás, cruzó la puerta sin más con solo un pensamiento, algo que le había dicho su padre antes de morir.

_"Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad."_

**Días despues. 8 de junio.**

Kazimir se había exiliado en el desierto lejano, colocando un prototipo de campo que camufla el ki. Debido a que estaba en fase de prueba, el ojigris mantuvo su ki lo más bajo posible.

Cuando al fin se sintió listo, decidió volver a casa.

El viaje a casa fue calmado, bajo la luz de la media luna, parecida a aquella noche en que sus cuerpos se habían unido por primera vez.

El ojigris sacudió la cabeza, debía concentrarse.

Al visualizar las dos casas, se dio cuenta que las luces de la suya estaban encendidas. Sin prestar atención a nada, simplemente abrió la puerta.

"Estoy de vuelta…"

Lo primero que vio fue la figura de su mentor, quien lo miraba con una mezcla de enojo y preocupación. Kazimir entonces se dio cuenta que Milk y Gohan estaban ahí.

"¿Kazimir?"

Y entonces la vio. Serena estaba sentada en el sillón, con un bulto en brazos, un bulto con una cola felina.

Kazimir abrió los ojos sorprendido. El bebé de Serena había nacido.

"Kazimir, acércate por favor." La voz dulce de la pelimiel lo llamó. Él automáticamente se acercó.

"Saluda a la pequeña Saori." Decía la ojiazul, revelando a la bebé, con cabello castaño oscuro y unos ojos azules y las marcas en las mejillas.

La bebé lo miraba curiosa. Serena le ofreció a la niña, y este sin pensarlo la tomó en brazos. La cola de Saori enseguida se envolvió alrededor de su brazo de metal.

"Saori…" Susurró el nombre de la niña.

Lazuli había olvidado cerrar la puerta al salir.

* * *

**Uf, qué montaña rusa de emociones. **

**Sinceramente hasta yo sentí un poco forzada la ruptura, con eso de que es literalmente la escena siguiente a la declaración, pero meh a mí me gusta ver el mundo arder. **

**Ya el siguiente capitulo será protagonizado por Gohan; a lo largo de estos dos capítulos dejé la semilla del siguiente.**


End file.
